Tears of the Moon
by Lune Nightingale
Summary: Ithil is the eldest daughter of Celeborn and Galadriel. She falls in love with Elrond at the end of the second age, but soon finds out that she is doomed to grief unless she learns to live on. slash and hetero pairings...
1. Arithil

Hey everyone! This is my very first Lord of the Rings fan fics. There is one original chara that will be the main character. And there will be MANY different pairing featured in this fic. Also the angst will be in large abundance. I'm known for that unfortunately. Some of my pairing include Ithil/Elrond (kinda, but you'll see why I say that when you read it), Celebrian/Elrond, Aragorn and/or Elladan with Legolas (yet to be decided), Elrohir/Glorfindel (this will come along eventually)… that's just to give you all an idea. I won't tell any of the rest. Please tell me if it's worth finishing! And if it is, tell me what pairing you like better Elladan/Legolas or Aragorn/Legolas… Thanks again for reading! Please leave feed back good or bad! 

**Tears of the Moon**

_Chapter One: Arithil_

[The end of the second age of Middle-Earth, the solar year 3441 – Plateau of Gorgoroth at the foot of Mt. Doom in Mordor]

War… How horrid it is… When one stands in the midst of unbelievable odds wrapped in the very intensity that you could cut with a blade it's so thick. The hopelessness that drowns you, chokes you until each breath feels like the last. And you just know, that there is no way to win. It's hard even to look to the east and pray that once again you will see the light of the dawning sun. For pain, blood, agony, and hatred have long blotted out even that welcome feeling. And that's when you question, 'will I ever see it again?' For most, it will never be, for war is an exchange of life in order to attain a people's beliefs. Or even to attain the right to live…

                A smell of soot, ash, sulfur, and blood fill the nostrils. So much death and blood that one is nearly dizzied by the smell and sensation alone… And the sound that fills the ears is shrill with cries of pain and suffering as well as valiant calls of valor and battle. They were not the only sounds, for this battleground was that of Mount Doom, and the earth shook fiercely in response to the massive battle between Mordor and the races of men and elves.  

                Lines of elves stood still as stone along the lands of Mordor adorned in shining armor of gold that glimmered in the red light of the volcano and clouded sky. Among them stood one figure clad in silver rather than gold. Long silvery strands of platinum crowned the fair elven head laced with a few intricate braids that kept the silken locks from the eyes. This elf wasn't tall, nor grand in build, but the gracefulness seemed to pour off of the being in waves as the poise remained like a statue. All was still about this elf, even as the enemies came crashing toward them like a torrent wave upon a rocky cliff. "Thala…" The calm voice that erupted from the figure was smooth like a brook and undeniably feminine.

                The gentle words encompassed her fellow elves as they stood fearlessly before the out pour and as they forced even breaths, her slender hand rose for them all too see. "Deri…" Miles melted into yards and it seemed only seconds until that would fade into feet, but it didn't happen. "Si!" With that a hail of arrows showered down upon the oncoming force felling a good many of the twisted foul creatures.

                It was perfect fluid motion that kept the strings of the Elven bows singing, and it was hard to even see them reach to pull another arrow from the elegant quivers adorning their backs. The lady warrior too, joined in the attack aiming carefully for each mark with a delicate yet extraneous speed. But even with that precision, the foe was drawing far too close to their defensive line. Placing her bow to her back with lightning speed, she then unsheathed her sword quickly and brandished it for all the other elves to see. "Tî nîf! Magol!" 

                With a fluidity that none could fathom, hundreds of elves shouldered their bows and drew their swords. Working together and yet alone, the melee combat began with the back rows still showering the onslaught with arrows meant to slay the enemy. Spinning with finesse, the silver blade glinted as it sliced into her every target making her look as though she were dancing rather than fighting. But no matter the beauty of their combat, nor the abundance of their skill, she was still hit with the dreaded feeling of helplessness. The feeling that no matter how well they fought they wouldn't win…

                Lifting eyes of silver blue to gaze down the line of elves, one figure stood out against the rest. Even though his armor was gold like all the others, it still gleamed brightest in her eyes. Much like herself he commanded his battalion of elves with poise and delicacy keeping all thoughts of their well being in mind. Ebony hair swirled about him as she felt her heart drop within her chest. This was the reason why she had fought for her right to be in battle. One did ridiculous things when it came to matters of the heart…

                It was that moment, that her mind and body were thrust back into the present and the gaze that had remained on the dark haired ethereal being was now forced to look upon the orcs that wished to claim her life. Leaping once more into motion, she felt dizzy and forlorn as she was reminded just how lonely she was. No matter how large the host of elves was that surrounded her and obeyed her every word, she still felt singled out. But the moment was lost to her as a sudden cry rang forth shattering the atmosphere of battle to be replaced with anger and soon after, downfall.

                At that time, Narsil had taken the ring from the dark lord, and all of Mordor fell. Like an explosion, a shockwave washed over the rocky terrain shoving many to the ground hard. Taking many of the lives that still remained… Eyes wide, she awaited it to hit, but in the last moments she cried to her people in a hurried tone. "Get down!" Instantly many fell to the ground avoiding the hit, but as a leader, she took it head on as she jumped before an injured elf to protect him. The feeling was excruciating as it tore through her lithe frame leaving her insides feeling cold as ice. And in that moment, she didn't even realize the Mordor blade that swept past her and sliced through the armor piercing her fair skin.

                A hush fell over the whole area, as many remained fearful to even move. Trembling slightly, the lady elf took a deep breath and pulled back enough to gaze down at the injured elf in her arms smiling coolly never allowing the gesture to touch her pain filled eyes. "Are you all right?" The fair golden haired elf mutely nodded as his eyes then drifted to the cut on her shoulder causing them to widen.

                "Hiril nin! You've been injured." Fear was evident in his voice as he voiced his concern for his lady and leader, but she merely shook her head hushing him quickly.

                "It is naught…" Looking up to another elf close by, she ordered him to move the injured one back in the ranks. It would take time to regroup, but it seemed the time for haste was for the moment far from them. Taking a deep breath, she then gazed over the battlefield surveying the fallen and wounded as well as the dazed and weary orcs that had survived. It was then that she wondered, was it really worth it…

~*~

                The mood was dark as the large mass of remaining elves slowly made their way out of Mordor in the direction of Gondor in hopes of finding some haven for rest there. The elf in silver slowly allowed her tired eyes to glance over her weary people before she finally shook her head. From aloft her white horse, she felt alien in a sense and too far from her own kind. Drifting deep into her troubled thoughts, she hadn't even noticed the other general of elves ride up to trot slowly at her side. "Are you all right Lady Ithil? They say you were hit in the explosion…"

                Lifting widened eyes to meet the familiar face of the voice she knew so well, she could only note the deep concern and sadness that filled his dark eyes. "It is nothing to worry about Lord Elrond. There are many others worse off than I."

                Laughing a bit dryly to this, the dark haired elf then sighed as he looked on ahead with weariness. "But not all of them are the offspring of the Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn. You don't worry enough about yourself I fear."

                A feeling of warmth entered her cheeks briefly before a wave of cold swept through her as well. Swooning slightly at this, she merely narrowed her eyes trying to remain focused. She knew very well that the blade that sliced her may have been poisoned, but her loyalty to her people out weighed any worry she could hold for herself. "You may be right Lord Elrond… But I worry more for those that fight and die at my command…" Drifting off slowly, she didn't even realize that her vision was failing or that she was swaying to the side. "What kind of leader… would I…. Be… if I didn't…" With that the words cut off and her body swayed causing her to tumble off her horse only to be caught by the elven lord at her side. 

                "My Lady! Ithil! Can you hear me?" Elrond looked down at her lose form, dark eyes wide in both fear and dismay. Though, one couldn't be angry with her in truth for her neglect was of nobleness even if a bit foolish. Pulling her from her horse, he then directed another elf to take it into his care as he then urged his horse on in hopes of reaching the Lord and Lady, Ithil's parents. "Noro lim!" Like a bird on the strength of the breeze, he then rode off in great haste.

~*~

                In her mind all was dark for a long time and a deep frost seemed to surround her heart. If she could move, she couldn't feel it, for the pain alone drowned all other feeling out. Opening one silvery eye in order to test her vision, she was forced to close it again as the bright light hit her. Furrowing her brow slightly, she then tried to think of where she was, and just how she got there. And it hit her all too quickly.

                Jolting up from the bed, her muscles and joints screeched in horror but all she did was frown as she forced her eyes to open. Looking about wildly she inwardly cursed herself for the situation she was now in. What sort of general or leader for that matter let a poisoned blade draw them from duty? Gritting her teeth, she hadn't even noticed the worried figure beside her bed pinning her with wide eyes. "My lady?"

                The unsure tone mixed with fear then brought her eyes to finally rest on the fair-haired elf at her side. Blinking a few times, realization hit her. This was the same elf she had protected on the battlefield. Swallowing in order to clear her dry throat, she then pinned on a weak smile and slowly nodded her head sending a river of platinum silver hair slipping over her shoulders. "Do not worry so. I am fine… Nana was the one that healed me, am I right?"

                "Yes my lady. I begged her to let me stay and make sure you awoke… I want only to thank you." Still looking a bit worried, the blonde then wrung his hands in his lap for a short moment. "You wouldn't have been hurt had you not helped me…"

                The smile brightened only slightly as she placed a cool hand upon his trembling ones. "Be calm my friend. What sort of leader would I be if I did not put the lives of those who follow me before my own? Enough have died and I didn't wish to lose anymore. Tell me your name please?"

                At this, the nervousness slowly began to fade from his eyes as he lifted his head to meet her gaze fully for the first time. "I am Elen, hiril nin."

                "I thank the Valar that you are able to be here again today and that your wounds were not grievous." Nodding after saying this, she watched a brilliant smile spread over the elven fair face. It was all the thanks that she needed. For even though she herself could not find such a smile, it eased her to know she had helped another enough to warrant such brilliance. 

                He moved to speak, but the opening of the door caught her attention and soon a lovely elf with long blonde locks entered the room. Her presence alone seemed to light the room with radiant sunlight. "Thank you Elen… I wish to speak with my daughter alone now."

                Jumping to his feet, Elen bowed lowly before the elven lady before scurrying to the door. "Yes Lady Galadriel! Call on me should you need anything." That said, the blonde elf disappeared within the blink of an eye.

                "Nana…" Ithil looked up at Galadriel with a dim smile and dull eyes as one of the noblest of her people sat upon the edge of her bed. "I thank you for caring for me. Please forgive me though, my weaknesses."

                "That is not something you could control." Neutrality reigned in the fair lady's face as her blue eyes stayed pinned on her eldest daughter. "I would not be a mother if I had not cared for you in your time of need."

                Nodding quickly, Ithil then looked down to her pale hands, as they lay motionless in her lap. "How is Lord Elrond?" 

                A flicker of surprise sifted through Galadriel's features as a touch of worry entered her voice. "Bruises and weariness is all that ails him. He was the one that brought you to me."

                "I thought it was his voice I heard in my dreams…" A great chasm seemed to rift between them as Ithil slowly leaned back into the soft white sheets and stared at the ceiling. "Can you call for him Nana? I wish to speak with him…"

                "Ithil… there is something you should know."

                Looking up into her mother's porcelain face, it worried her that she found no touch of emotion present. Galadriel looked away slowly in thought, as her ethereal profile became super imposed on Ithil's memory. "What is it Nana?"

                "Celeborn and I… We requested that Lord Elrond marry Celebrian. His acts and deeds in this battle are thought of highly. He is also the inheritor of Gil-Galad's…" Before she could finish her unwavering statement, Galadriel found a trembling hand gripping her arm as well as wide pools of silver blue staring up at her.

                "Did he consent?" The shaken words left dry lips as Ithil stared up at her mother in fear, her heart ever slowly shattering.

                "He did…"

                Withdrawing her grip instantly, Ithil suddenly wilted like a flower under the desert sun. A cold wind swept through her causing her to suddenly tremble as though the temperature had dropped. "He… did…" Choking softly, she then closed her eyes as she balled her hands into fists.

                "My daughter… Why do you react like so?" Sudden upset hit her mother then as she shied away from pulling Ithil into her arms. It was all so clear now to the bearer of one of the three Elven rings. Her daughter had been in love with Elrond, and now both she and her husband had made a terrible error. "Sweet Ithil… Forgive us… we did not know…"

                No reply came as Ithil felt her nails digging into the palms of her hand producing tiny droplets of crimson blood to build upon the pale skin. Taking a deep breath, Ithil made herself still as a doll before turning a cold gaze upon her mother. "Ithil… We thought that you didn't wish to marry."

                Nodding slowly at this, Ithil could see why they would think this. To her people she was duty bound, and now that any hope of love had been ripped from her grasp, it was all she was left with. "My loyalties lie with you my lady and the lord Celeborn. I will support this union and continue to lead our people nobly." 

                Remaining silent, Galadriel felt her heart sink slightly. She should have known that her eldest daughter harbored feelings for the half-elf Elrond. For, ever since they had met, Ithil had been smiling far more often and nearly cried as she begged to accompany the ebony haired elf into battle. But it all made sense far too late. Perhaps had she paid more attention, she wouldn't have cleaved her daughter's heart so horridly. Yet, even still, Galadriel reassured both her daughter as well as herself. "Look ever onward Ithil… For maybe in the future, you will find that there is something greater set aside for you."

                Nodding her head slowly, her mother's words did nothing to lighten her heart. For all she could feel was the great loss of the one elf she had learned to love. Not only did she lose him, but also he was lost to her beloved younger sister. For that reason alone, she couldn't be angry, and the agony would have to be kept locked inside. "Yes, Nana…"

~*~

[The beginning of the third age of Middle-Earth, the solar year 1, Caras Galadon in Lothlorien]

                Probably the most painful day in her long life and the loneliest, Ithil felt no urge or reason to be happy. The reason to smile was long gone, and swept up into the arms of sunlight where the moon could never reach. That was the long story of Ithil and Celebrian. Yet even though the younger sister, whom bore a beauty that was only rivaled by their mother and herself, could not know why her elder sister was in such deep distress. For since the beginning of her life, Ithil could deny nothing to her sweet sister. Not even the one she loved. 

                Watching the fair elven maiden before a decorated mirror, Ithil numbed her senses and covered her expression with a soft yet unfeeling smile. A few attendants were busying themselves with the golden locks that crowned Celebrian's hair and only paused now and again to ask Ithil if she would like them to do hers as well. But ever since she was old enough to make her own decisions, Ithil had let none other than her sister and her parents touch her hair. Today was the day they would announce the engagement of Elrond and her sister, and she could only grieve silently and inwardly for her presence was required. It wouldn't due for one of her status to fall apart before her people and the lords of friendly nations.

                This event was supposed to be that of joy after the dark of the war against Mordor, but no joy could she feel. Except maybe for the joy she saw radiating off of Celebrian's features. Celebrian… she was her father's joy… But she was also Ithil's.  It was then that the younger of the two caught her eyes in the mirror with dazzling sapphire orbs. "What is tormenting you muinthel nin, Ithil?"

                Blinking a few times at the gentle voice so full of love and concern, Ithil then slowly shook her head causing her long her to sway slightly. "Nothing is wrong er-nith." Smiling a bit more convincingly, Ithil then stood from the chair she'd been sitting in and crossed the room to stand behind Celebrian. It took a persistent wave to get the attendants to stand aside, but Ithil let no one stand between herself and Celebrian. "You're heart is ever open to others isn't it? You are one of few that know me so well." The smile became a bit melancholic as Ithil aimlessly finished a braid that she'd taken from the other doing Celebrian's hair. 

                "I would be ashamed if I didn't know you well Ithil." Celebrian beamed at her sister's reflection before reaching up to touch the braid that Ithil finished. "I think you're far better at braiding than my stylists." Laughing softly she then turned to face Ithil fully. "Now tell me the truth, tell me what's wrong."

                Shaking her head slowly, the being of the night merely half smiled at her counterpart and kin. "I am just still wearied and troubled over the outcome of the war." It was a half-truth, for it did concern her that the ring of power still existed. 

                It was enough though for Celebrian whom nodded slowly before embracing her sister. "I know how duty bound you are Ithil and our people as well as I, love you dearly."

                No wonder Ithil could harbor no ill thoughts toward the fair elf in her embrace. Releasing her sister quickly she then backed away and brushed inerrant strands of gold from the younger's face. "I will see you soon in the great hall… I must prepare myself as well. Call me if you need me."

                "Then I must remind myself that I can not call for the mere need of company for I know you have your own life." Laughing softly, Celebrian then nodded as her attendants took that chance to resume their duty. Nothing else could be said, so Ithil slowly drifted from the room and into the elegant halls of Lothlorien. 

                The soft padding of her feet on elegant floors was the only sound she heeded as her eyes remained on the floor. She had only gone to her sister's side because Galadriel had asked her to. It seemed that Celebrian was worried sick about her and needed reassurance. That in itself didn't bother her, for she knew that Celebrian would do the same for her. But the thought that it was her beloved sister that made up a great portion of her grief made it hard to agree to.

                Lost in her thought, one slender hand suddenly began to tug at the black tunic that lay over a satin dark blue shirt idly. It was most common to see her dressed like a warrior instead of a maiden much to the dismay of her father. Celeborn had nearly fainted the day Ithil had proclaimed that she wished to be a warrior and that no matter what he said she would be. At first the people had found it funny to humor her, but in time many of the higher warriors respected her even more than some of the best among them. She was strong and talented and yet to be beaten in any sparring match. Ithil was amazing. Pausing as she crossed the open door of a large balcony, she then turned and gazed out into the darkening day. She preferred the night… everyone knew that, but now she abhorred it. 

                Tapping a boot-encased foot on the floor, she felt a wave of uneasiness wash over her, which she blamed on the still lingering poison in her blood. Spinning away from the door quickly she then marched toward her room only to collide head first into another heading in the same direction. Gasping in surprise she hurriedly bowed her head in apology. "Forgive my thoughtlessness!"

                "You are the last person I would wish to hear apologizing." The familiar tone tickled her senses as she was hit with both humor and sadness all at once. Looking up quickly she then met the steel colored eyes of Elrond as he smiled at her gently. "Where do you head off to so urgently? I've been trying to find you ever since your mother granted you leave, hiril nin."

                Giving him a deep frown she unconsciously took a step backward her features hardening. "I need to ready myself hîr nin… please excuse me." With that she pushed past him only to have him gently grab her arm out of reflex and alarm.

                "Never have I seen you so flustered Ithil… What is it? Will you not speak with me?" Elrond gave her a perplexed look that only deepened when she withdrew from his grip.

                "I will speak with you later…" Unwilling to look into his face any longer, she then briskly walked into her room quickly closing the door and locking it. Falling heavily against it, she then slid down to the ground as she hugged herself tightly. "Much… much later… meleth nin."

~*~

                Of all the things that Ithil wished to end quickly, this one was the worst. The dinner was so full of excitement and joyous talking, that she felt sorely out of place. For once she was dressed appropriately, and contrary to popular belief, she did love her father. Thus she would suffer a dress when he deemed it absolutely necessary. This particular one seemed different though. Normally Celeborn took the liberty to pick out dresses he liked, but this one was soft, simple… and a deep shade of midnight blue, which brought out her moonlight kissed hair. "You look lovely, hiril nin." 

                Drawn from her somber thoughts, she found her eyes meeting with the form of a familiar fair-haired elf. "You need not flatter me so Elen." Smiling weakly she then waved for him to take a seat beside her only to receive a look of uncertainty.

                "I don't know if that is a good idea Lady Ithil." Finally smiling slightly, he then lowered his voice as he whispered excitedly. "I merely wished to make sure you were well. For my wife awaits me at another table."

                For some reason that hit her oddly but she smiled still. "Your wife? I'm sure she is thrilled to have you safely home. I would like to meet her sometime." At this, Elen seemed to shine like the sun in happiness as he nodded his head.

                "That would be delightful hiril nin! Sûllaer will be greatly honored." Smiling proudly, Elen then dipped down closer and whispered into Ithil's ear. "We are expecting a child! And I want to know if it's a girl, can I name her after you?"

                Nodding her head slowly, Ithil could feel the heat rising into her cheeks at the mere thought of such an honor. "I congratulate you… and if that is your wish then I dare not deny it." Smiling at him with a touch of brilliance, she was pleased to see him almost shine with his newfound pride. And she was thankful that she had saved him so he could enjoy this moment.

                "It is good to see you smile iell nin…" Looking up from her conversation, she made note of how Elen straightened quickly in respect the glee melting from his features. There to their side stood the lord Celeborn with a rather blank look on his fair elven face. "I believe I do not know your name mellon nin… But I wish to know it as I thank you for bestowing a touch of happiness to my Ithil."

                Bowing lowly, the younger blonde elf looked upon his lord with awe. "I am Elen, hîr nin. And your thanks are unnecessary for it was my pleasure. I would not be here now had it not been for Lady Ithil." Smiling then quickly at Ithil, Elen then looked back to Celeborn and sheepishly gave the high elven lord a hopeful look. "May I beg your leave sir? I wish to rejoin my wife now."

                "You need not ask Elen." Smiling slightly at the younger elf, Celeborn then took the seat beside his daughter silently before adding to his answer. "Even still you have my thanks and give my regards to your wife." With that, Elen nodded before almost running back to his wife. "A nice young elf." The slightly monotone met Ithil's ears only to draw her gaze to her father.

                "Adar…" A touch of reverence was in the fair lady's voice as she leaned closer to lightly kiss her father's cheek. 

                "You have seemed far too unhappy this evening iell nin… Forgive me." Celeborn turned to her with a remorseful smile as he gently reached out to tug on a braid that adorned her moonlit hair. 

                "It is not your fault adar… Why do you ask me for forgiveness? My grief is my own…"

                "You shouldn't tune out those that care Ithil. I don't wish to see my eldest daughter fell unto grief." The fair haired lord of Lorien gave her a piercing gaze before he then turned to look up at his younger daughter as she danced with her future husband.

                It was a sight that Ithil had managed to avoid looking at all evening, but when her father turned his attention in that direction she did so as well. And greatly regretted it as well. "Hir nin… May I have your excuse to leave? I do not wish to tarry here any longer."

                Celeborn did not look to her as he slowly nodded in consent. But as she stood, he stood as well and slowly turned to look at her with concerned blue eyes. "Iell nin…beloved you are to me, just as Celebrian is… And to lose either of you would be a deep wound I do not know if I can handle…"

                There was a deeper meaning in those words and it was deathly clear to Ithil that her parents had discussed her upset at Celebrian marrying Elrond. "I do not plan to die anytime soon adar…" The tone was cold and rather unfeeling as she turned away eyes closed. "You need not fear. Now please excuse me."

                As she started to walk away, Celeborn suddenly called out to her gently in a tone she heard usually when they were only in the council of family alone. "Did you like the dress?"

                Pausing in her fleet, she didn't answer for a long time. "I do adar. You chose well."

                "I did not choose it." The flat answer caused Ithil to jump slightly but still remain turned from his view. "Lord Elrond advised me on it… and I thought maybe you should thank him later."

                Still not turning, Ithil merely gritted her teeth together before intoning a displeased response. "Why did he have a say in my attire, hîr nin?"

                There was a long silence until Celeborn finally spoke with an equally displeased tone. "He came to me while I searched and voiced his concern over not being able to speak with you. At which time he idly said that it would suit you best." Resting a gentle hand on her shoulder, Celeborn then allowed a touch of love and concern to enter his voice. "You should speak with him. You can not avoid him forever especially when he will be your brother soon."

                "I will consider it. I must go…" With that she shrugged from his grip and nearly ran from the room. Had she not a name to live up to, she was sure she would have. Though none seemed to really notice her exit, that is, except one. And her fleeing from the hall caused great distress to ripple through his steel colored eyes.

~*~

                The moonlight fell like a silver rain through the shelter of leaves that adorned the mellyrn. Yet as beautiful as the sight was, the one that witnessed it did not appreciate it. Still adorned in the shimmering material of deep blue, the only thing visible was the silvery hair that lay upon her back and shoulders. Pale skin seemed to almost glow in the night as she paced soundlessly between the well-known trees of the golden realm of Galadriel. 

                Delicate hands were loosely laced together at the small of her back as her eyes slowly traveled to the night sky. Even through the canopy of silvered leaves she could make out the moon quite clearly and to her it never failed to remind her of magic. Letting a soft sigh escape her lips, Ithil allowed her head to tip to the side slightly as her vision blurred with unshed tears. It had been very much like this night that she had met the one that changed her view on life. The one that caused her to realize that even she could be in love without changing who she was. 

                Shaking her head slowly, she looked to the ground and glared at it unjustly. Her favorite time of day had suddenly become dark and foreboding ever since her mother told her about the arrangement. There was no good thing she could think of about the evening now, for all the joy had suddenly taken a turn into a forbidden realm. To think on them happily would be to betray both herself and Celebrian. "Ai! Naeth nan!" 

                The soft cry came as merely a choke and equally faded into the dark as her hands fell loosely to her sides. Closing her eyes tightly, she then blindly allowed her feet to carry her to the tree she often sat beneath and collapsed there pulling her knees to her chest. It was here that she had met him…

                A single tear slipped then from her eye, which she quickly swiped away. One of her status shouldn't let grief overcome, not under any circumstances whatsoever. So, she then allowed herself to sing in hopes of drawing her thoughts elsewhere, though it was a futile battle. "Ai! Laurië lantar lassi súrinen," Taking a deep breath, a pause was made before she forced out another line. "Yéni ú-nót-imë ve rámar aldaron!"  

                Here she stopped and soon her head fell bracing her forehead upon her knees as she nearly gave way to tears. Singing did not help, not this time. But as she was about to give in, a clear tenor broke the silence and added to her song ever so softly. "Yéni ve lintë yuldar avánier…" It was then that she finally heard his footsteps.

                Lifting her eyes slowly in order to gaze upon the familiar face, she felt her heart both leap and wince at whom she beheld. "Lord Elrond…" At her recognition and lack of words, the ebony haired elf took the opportunity to kneel before her smiling softly. "I didn't expect you hîr nin."

                Frowning slightly at her soft words, he then allowed the gaze to melt into one of concern. "As soon as we were dismissed I decided to seek you out. And when I did not find you in your room, this was my next choice. Being this is where I first met you and you oft frequent this area beneath the beautiful canopy of the mellyrn. Ithil…?"

                Looking away from him slowly, Ithil tried hard not to think of whom he was to her much less how they had met. "What is it, hîr nin?" 

                "What is it that grieves you so? Why do you run from me when I call upon you? Have I done something ill toward you that I am not aware of?" Pain seemed to pour from his expression as he looked to her with wide eyes of steel color. 

                "You've done naught, hîr nin." Ithil gave him a hard look once again but stopped as she noted just how much pain and concern he laid open to her. 

                "Ithil… Why do you suddenly only call me 'hîr nin'? Before you called me by my name and it pleased me so… You're actions puzzle me." Elrond could only sigh as he rocked back to sit upon his haunches while tugging at the elegant robes he seemed most uncomfortable in. 

                "It matters no longer Elrond. If it so pleases you I shall call you by name…" 

                Even as she spoke and planned to continue, he stopped her with a twitch of a smile on his lips. "Do you remember how we met Lady Ithil?"

                Taken back by this, Ithil barely managed to nod. "I do… but..." 

                "You were walking beneath this very tree the night my army came to Lorien. I was here to herald the coming of Lord Gil-Galad in a layover in his route to Gondor." Falling silent after saying this, it was clear to Ithil that he was lamenting the loss of his beloved king and friend. 

                "You were troubled… I saw it in your eyes just as I see it now." Smiling sadly at Elrond, she reflexively shifted to her knees. From there she reached out to gently tuck a wayward strand of ebony behind one of his pointed ears. In that moment she wasn't sure, but it felt as though Elrond shivered at the miniscule touch.

                Looking up at her with a touch of uncertainty, Elrond finally smiled as his expression took on a look of nostalgia. "Do you remember what I said to you when I found you here?"

                This caused Ithil to laugh softly as she nodded her head a touch recklessly causing some of the silver hair to fall from its braids. "'Alas! The moon has fallen from the heavens to earth! I beseech you Elbereth! Such beauty you have gifted to arda!'" Still laughing after this, her eyes seemed to dance as they met his. "You flattered me so then… Why do you bring that up now?"

                "For I felt the need to call out those words again Lady Ithil. For seeing you in such a state of grief made me wish to bring light to your darkness. Though you must forgive me for I have little to give."

                "Ai! You belittle yourself! You flatter me but deny yourself the praise you deserve. Dear Elrond… You have it all wrong."

                "I do not think so hiril nin. If I am of any help or importance, then why have you been running from me?" Suddenly the pain that she had momentarily forgotten instantly washed over her countenance causing him to regret his words. "Forgive me… I've said something wrong."

                Shaking her head curtly, the daughter of Galadriel could only sigh at his determination. "Why must you keep apologizing to me? You are important Elrond. More so than you will ever know. Other wise adar would not have agreed to let you marry his beloved daughter."

                "But I must ask you Ithil, am I important to you?" Confusion washed over her features before she suddenly jerked to her feet shaking her head.

                "Why do you ask such things? You are soon to be my brother! You're marrying my sister! My sweet Celebrian! How could you not be? I grow tired… I will now take my leave." Bowing to him slightly, Ithil was about to run off into the night but she merely paused for a moment. "Namárië, hîr nin."

                Watching her walk briskly away, Elrond could only gape slightly before shaking his head woefully. "Is that all I am to you Ithil? Nay… I fear you are not telling me everything."

                As Ithil drew farther from him, she felt her heart pound in her chest to a point that it made her ears hurt dreadfully. Covering them in discomfort she then suddenly broke into a run stumbling now and again as she tripped over the hem of her dress. It wasn't until she heard a voice that she finally stopped. "Hiril nin! Hiril nin! Straggling hordes of orcs are traveling around our borders!"

                It was then that she instantly transferred over into warrior mode and the confusion and pain on her face faded away. "Yes! I will ready myself immediately!" The sentry nodded to her and together they ran back to her room where she methodically prepared for battle. The elven warrior stood outside her door as she quickly changed into her black leggings and gray colored tunic. Never had she used such haste as she quickly wrapped her Lorien cape over her shoulders. 

                Bursting from her room, she was still in the process of buckling the strap that held her bow and quiver to her back with nimble fingers. Those same nimble fingers then adjusted the sword at her side before checking the two short swords adorning her back. She was ready for battle yet again, and oddly she felt more comfortable then than any other point in her life. And it would remain that way. In order to forget Elrond, she would have to bury herself deep into her duty. So deep, that she was sure she would lose herself.

~*~

**Elven Dialect: **_(Sindarin)_

_Chapter One: _

Arithil – roughly means 'noble/royal moon'

Thala – Steady 

Deri – Wait 

Si – Now 

Tî nîf – Front line

Magol – sword (anyone know how to plural that one?)

Hiril nin – my lady

Noro lim – ride on

Nana – mother

* the name Elen is my form of 'star'

* the name Ithil means 'moon' in Sindarin

Muinthel nin – my sister

Er-nith – young one

Meleth nin – my love

* the name Sûllaer roughly means 'wind song'

Iell nin – my daughter

Mellon nin – my friend

Adar – father 

"Ai! Naeth nan!" – Alas! I am woe!

* Song that Ithil sings – _Altariello naine Lóriendesse_: Galadriel's lament in Lorien

                _"Ai! Laurië lantar lassi súrinen,"_

"Alas! The fall of the golden leaves in the wind,

                _"Yéni ú-nót-imë ve rámar aldaron!"  _

Uncountable years as wings of trees! (that is rough but I dare not assume anything)

Elrond's addition:

                _"Yéni ve lintë yuldar avánier…"_

Years like swift draughts have passed away…

Mellyrn – Golden trees of Lorien

Arda – Middle Earth (_Quenya_)


	2. Nîr Lantar

Hello! This would be my second installment. And thanks to my only reviewer… *smiles brightly* It is so highly appreciated! I hope that I haven't scared any readers away. Now, I'm new to Elvish, so if my sentence structure is wrong feel free to correct me. Well… forgive the jumping through the time line, but Elves just live too dang long. O.o Thank you for reading and please tell me if it's worth continuing… Tears of the Moon Chapter Two: Nîr Lantar 

[Beginning of the third age of Middle-Earth, the solar year 30 – Woods of Lorien]

                Even in the cool breeze, the heat that radiated off her skin would not wane. Perspiration gathered at her brow as she took a few steps backward from the person she now faced. With the flick of her wrists, twin short swords with bone colored handles were twirled elegantly within her seemingly frail grasp. Her form alone was deceiving and it was dangerous to even for a second, consider her remotely harmless or weak. "Tolo, Elen!" 

                With her call, a slight grin curled her rose colored lips and a light seemed to shine in her eyes. Flicking the short blade in her right hand, she seemed to taunt her partner delicately. "You jest hiril nin! I am no fool!" At this Elen laughed with mirth and slowly shook his head. In his hand was an elegantly arched silver blade held at ready and twice the length of one of her own. 

                "For shame! You make me wait then?" Laughing as well, the two suddenly took elegant side steps as they made a circular path never looking away from one another. Each graceful movement looked like that of a large cat stalking it's prey. 

                "Never Lady Ithil! Though I will not hurry to my defeat!" A soft laughter that mimicked the sound of birds in song then broke from his lips as he suddenly lunged forward. It was not brash, for it was refined and eloquent like the steps of a dance. But equally so, Ithil parried the blow by first hitting his sword from the top with her left hand while side stepping to the right. After that, with lightning speed she then brought up her right arm hitting his sword from below knocking it from his grip. Playfully then, she spun about and finished the move by dipping down and swiping a leg against the back of his knees causing him to plummet to the forest floor. 

                Dropping to one knee at his side, the blunt of the blade in her left hand then came to rest just below his chin as she smiled down at him playfully. "You let me win Elen! I'm ashamed!"

                Laughing yet again, but a tad breathless, Elen then shook his head while wiping the perspiration from his brow. "I did not, hiril nin! You knew I had no chance against you!" Shaking her head then, she withdrew the sword from him and quickly spun them in her hands before sheathing them at her back. "I thought you said those put you at a disadvantage!"

                "They do Elen! I have a better defense but my attack is greatly hindered. But you are right… they are my favorite and I have strove to perfect their usage." Smiling at him brightly, she then offered him a hand, which he gladly accepted. Pulling him to his feet, the two then hugged in friendship. "I thank you for suggesting this. It has greatly improved my mood."

                "I aim to please, hiril nin. But now I inquire, what has made your mood one of such sorrow?" Careful sapphire eyes then peered at the noble lady as she moved uncomfortably at his side. At first he considered taking the question back, but he knew she needed to get it out. So, instead he knelt to the ground and picked up his sword as though the question was of no consequence.

                Ithil could only sigh as the blissful smile faded from her lips. Brushing inerrant strands of platinum from her face, she then looked up to the now clouding sky. "Have you ever loved someone Elen… and then lost them before you had a chance to even tell them how you felt?"

                A curious look crossed Elen's face as he arched a golden brow in thought. "Well… Not really. Sûllaer and I knew that we loved one another the first time we beheld one another. But it did take us quite a time to confess." A sad look then touched his eyes as he transferred the gaze to her fully. "I know that I would have died of grief had something happened to take her away from me before I could. Did something happen to the one you cared about?"

                Nodding slowly, Ithil then sank to the ground beneath the shade of a tree allowing her body a moment of rest. "It's a family disagreement of sorts. There's nothing I can do about it." 

                The dawning of realization suddenly hit Elen as he came to her side with wide eyes. "Lord Elrond?"

                Jumping slightly at his quick discovery, Ithil merely gave him a grim look in reply. "Please don't say that so loud. What's done is done and any chance I had is lost. I trust you Elen. Other than Elrond and my family, you are the closest I've been to another…" 

                Furrowing his smooth brow in thought, the fair-haired elf finally sat upon the ground and dropped his head back against the tree. "You're giving up too easily Ithil. I know you love your sister and your parents, but why should you back down if by chance he may return your feelings? Sometimes it isn't wise to let family do something that hurts you."

                Eyeing him curiously for a moment, Ithil noticed a look of displeasure and pain working it's way over her friend's face. "There's more to your words than you let show… Now you know my heart's grief, I would like to hear yours now as well. 'Tis only fair mellon nin. And I would like to help you."

                Smiling softly, Elen ran a shaking hand through his long blonde locks before taking a deep breath. His tone made light of the burden in his heart. "It's really nothing hiril nin. My brother hasn't been in Lorien for centuries now… I haven't even seen my nephews but once in their lives. Haldir was nearly a hundred then and his infant brother Rúmil was only one. Haldir told me that he wished to stay in Lorien, but my brother said none of them would. He wanted nothing to do with Lothlorien. And with that said, he left and I've yet to see any of them again."

                "Then your grief is from not knowing your nephews? Or due to your brother's dislike for the golden realm?" Resting a hand gently on his shoulder, she could feel him shuddering with a sigh. 

                "Both Lady Ithil. Both hurt me deeply… I know not even where they are. And it pains me to think that Haldir had asked me how hard it was to be a guardian of Lorien. And I fear he will never know." Frowning at his words, Ithil then hugged him gently speaking in a soft calming voice that sounded like a stream running down the majestic mountainside.

                "Do not grieve so Elen… You will see them all again someday… You'll see. And just as my grief will pass someday, so will yours." Smiling softly then, she released him pleased to see him smile back. "Now, how about another round?"

                "I accept!" Laughing once again, the two then jumped to their feet and elegantly unsheathed their weapons. It was far too easy for the both of them to lose their grief in any type of combat.

~*~

[Beginning of the third age, the solar year 109, Caras Galadon in Lothlorien]

                "Cúrolend? Where are you?" Elen groaned softly as he searched the golden wood tirelessly and with little hope. It wasn't the first time he'd lost the little imp within the large city dwelling amid the sea of mellyrn. Sighing softly, he then slowed his pace as he threaded slightly trembling fingers through his flaxen hair. Today just was not a good day to lose his daughter in the excitement of the long awaited wedding. The wedding that he dreaded for the sake of his close friend…

                Shaking his head at this, he thought of the lady Ithil who now sat perched in the limbs of trees at the outskirts of Lothlorien's borders. At the point in time, she was the March warden that watched over all of the movement that surrounded the mystical golden wood. And sadly, Elen had lost some of that greatly honored friendship as the years had passed. With every journey that Elrond made to Lorien, Ithil died a little more. The closer he became to Celebrian, the farther Ithil drew from life. She'd been wrong that day seventy-nine years ago. His nephews and brother had not returned and her grief only grew instead of lessened. "Balch na cuil…"

                The soft whisper was lost in the gentle breeze, and the fair elf was sure that only the trees and the birds had heard the admission. But it wasn't so as an elf suddenly dropped from a lower branch of the tree he unwittingly stood beside. A flare of ebony trailed in the newcomer's wake as he gracefully landed upon the forest floor. Looking up with steel colored eyes hued with melancholy, Elen nearly choked and fell backward. "That's a weighty accusation you make mellon nin."

                "H-hîr nin! I didn't know you were here!" Elen choked out his words as he hastily bowed to the much older elf now standing before him with a solemn expression. 

                "The formalities are not necessary. I hadn't meant to scare you. It just seemed to me that your heart is burdened nearly as much as mine own." The Peredhil smiled then sadly as Elen rose his eyes of cerulean upward to gaze upon the suddenly aged elf. 

                "I was… just trying to find my daughter…" Elen bit his lower lip as his eyes frantically searched the surrounding areas in hopes of finding a reason to get away from Elrond's piercing gray gaze. 

                "Then I would be happy to help you find her. You said her name was Cúrolend? Any reason you choose that?" Elrond smiled softly at his own musing as he waved a hand motioning for Elen to continue his search. "And I assume you know me, but I would be pleased to know your name as well."

                Sighing in slight defeat, the blonde elf mutely nodded his head as he took blind steps forward. "I am Elen… and yes I did name her that for a reason. During the last alliance… Lady Ithil saved my life. And granted me the time I now have to enjoy the daughter I never would have known."

                Elrond suddenly smiled broadly at this as he nodded his head. "Lady Ithil is quite the inspiration to many it seems. How fares the lovely lady of the night?"

                Elen suddenly froze at this comment as he spun about to pin the high elven lord with a suspicious look. "Have you not seen her yourself? Surely you must have since you are soon to marry her sister, the lady Celebrian."

                Arching a brow carefully at the accusation, Elrond felt a wave of anger suddenly emulate off of the younger elf before him. "No I have not seen her. At least not as I would wish to. We greet one another but more often than not she is on her way to resume her post." Shaking his head slowly, the dark haired elf then gave the blonde a pleading look. "Are you of close friendship with the lady?"

                Tilting his head slightly, Elen tried to interpret this new information within the muddled confines of his mind. That's when realization dawned on him and his eyes widened. All this time, Ithil may not have had an unrequited love for the Peredhil. Opening his mouth to respond, he was cut short as a sudden streak of blonde flew toward them and instantly latched onto his arm. "ADA!!! You should see the beautiful decorations!!!"

                Over enthusiastic but beautiful nonetheless, Cúrolend beamed up at her father with eyes of light tanzanite. Blinking away his shock as well as straightening from the impact, Elen finally smiled back and then looked up to Elrond apologetically. "I'm sorry Lord Elrond, it seems my daughter has found me. Cúrolend, this is Lord Elrond Peredhil of Imladris."

                Once again, the young maiden of just fewer than one hundred and ten years beat the elder elf to any response they could give. "Mae govannen, hîr nin!" With a slight curtsy, the young girl then smiled at the dark haired lord. 

                Elrond could only laugh at her exuberance as he bowed in return while shaking his head. "You have the strength of heart of your name sake I must say pen-neth."

                "You mean aunt Ithil?" Blinking at this, Cúrolend then smiled softly in appreciation. "A maiden could only hope to be compared to the Lady Ithil. I thank you Lord Elrond. She speaks often of you when she visits ada and I…"

                This seemed to catch the elven lord by surprise as he blinked at the young elves. "Does she? Good I hope…" Laughing softly, Elen could easily read the uneasiness in the older elf's posture.

                "All good I assure you hîr nin." It was Elen's turn to cut his daughter off as he suddenly grabbed her hand and squeezed it. Sending her a look that bade her be silent a moment, he then turned his attention back to the lord of Imladris. "Better than I'm sure you know. I pray though that you take not my word for it, but ask her yourself. She may not be willing, but you should anyway." Falling silent a moment, Elen tried quickly to think of some other words he could use to convey the weight of his words, but none came. To flat out tell Elrond how Ithil felt would be to betray her and that sin he could not bear. "Please excuse us hîr nin. Cúrolend and I need to prepare for the dinner tonight. Lady Ithil invited my family to join in the festivities. I do hope you don't mind."

                Caught up in the moment and the cryptic notions being thrown at him, Elrond could only nod his head distractedly. "If you say so mellon nin. I look forward to seeing you both again. Namárië…"            

                "Namárië hîr nin." The two younger elves musically intoned in unison before turning to leave with a hurried gait. 

                "Na al-fair… I seemed to have missed something…" Elrond frowned deeply as the two blondes quickly retreated from his presence. "He never even told me why he believed life to be cruel." Shaking his head slowly, he managed to only blink as a gentle monotone voice filled his ears. 

                "That was Elen… brother of Halmir. He's not truly a descendant of those that live in Lorien and his brother detests him for remaining here. I am sure he has many reasons to believe life to be cruel Lord Elrond. For he even holds the secrets of my eldest daughter's heart as well. To hold more than your own grief in your heart is a heavy burden." Elrond turned slowly to meet the eyes of crystal blue that held not even a hint of feeling in their sparkling depths. 

                "You say all of this as though it is of no consequence my lady."

                "One cannot change another. And I cannot change another's heart…" Leaving the statement unfinished, Elrond could come up with numerous ways to end the Lady Galadriel's statement. "Have you seen Celebrian today?"

                "I left her presence not too long ago hiril nin. Are you seeking her out?" At the shake of her head, Elrond merely arched a brow in quiet contemplation. "Then may I be brave enough to ask why you inquired?"

                "I just wished to know how your relationship has grown. You agreed to the marriage only if you were given the time to get to know her and hopefully fall in love with her. Now I boldly ask, have you achieved this?" No matter the depth of her question, Galadriel remained unfazed by it. No emotion betrayed her. 

                "We are very close…"

                "Close?"

                At her piercing gaze and question, Elrond had to look away. He knew in his heart he could easily love the lady Celebrian. She was beautiful, loving, and gentle of heart. There was nothing about her he could call a fault, except one, and it was not even something she had control over. "What would you have me say hiril nin?"

                For some reason, the mystic lady showed a look of concern but it quickly faded as she looked to the people busying themselves with their preparations. "Your heart lies with other matters."

                "You shouldn't read into my heart…" Elrond gave a mild glare in her direction before closing his eyes and sighing softly. "Where is Ithil? I think she isn't pleased with my marrying her sister…"

                "Stay away from her Elrond… it's for the best." The tone she used was flat and undeniably 'set in stone' and not for him to question.

                He wanted to ask her what right she had to say that to him, but he knew he couldn't speak that way to one so highly regarded among the Noldor and all of the elven race for that matter. She was one of the eldest and last remaining of those that had seen the light of the trees during the first age. And that fact alone forced his conscience to respect her. "Then you know how I feel about her?"

                This was answered with silence, and when Elrond turned to gaze upon her he noticed the fading of the light that had once surrounded her. There was something like remorse written in her features like a ripple on the smooth surface of a lake. "I know many things…"

                Something inside seemed to flare up within as the ebony haired elf gazed at the lady of the golden wood and for one split second he forgot all about rank and respect. "If you know so much why didn't you ask if my heart had another in mind? No? You'd rather force me to marry Lord Celeborn's beloved Celebrian than your beloved Ithil… I know your mind in this matter Lady Galadriel. You adore Ithil like none other and you'd rather her be alone for all the years to come than grant her hand to anyone in marriage." Glaring at the lady darkly, Elrond then spun about in his anger and started to march away. "If she turns against you I hope you won't be surprised. No one can hold their beloved children back forever, you're just lucky she doesn't love me in return!"

                As his back faded from her view, Galadriel felt her heart sink and sorrow flooded into her eyes. She hadn't realized that anyone knew about her favoritism for Ithil. Nor that she had purposely proposed the marriage of Elrond to Celebrian in order to ensure that Ithil stay in Lothlorien. Celebrian had been strong and fair, kind of heart and utterly true to her father's joy, but she wasn't the one to lead the people that remained when Galadriel left endore. Ithil had strength and perseverance that none could rival. She also had all of her sister's traits and more only muted down and less noticeable. 

                Yes, Elrond was right. Lady Galadriel, daughter of Finarfin and granddaughter to the Lord Finwë, favored Ithil to a point that she would even deny her daughter's choice. What Elrond hadn't known was that Galadriel hadn't seen how he'd loved her daughter in return. That revelation was never realized until that moment. Either by her lack of vision, his careful hiding, or her unwillingness, it had remained unknown. And for that, her sweet beloved Ithil would pay. 

~*~

                All about her voices were cheerful and pleasant, for her guards were eager to return to their homes. She really couldn't blame them for they'd been out on patrol for nearly a week. Sighing softly, she turned her head to peer at the group of blonde and brunette elven males as they spoke of various topics ranging from their wives and children to prospective lovers and eventual engagement. But when their topic suddenly turned, Ithil felt her blood chill. "Today is Lady Celebrian's wedding is it not?"

                "Aye, I believe so. Isn't she marrying the Peredhil?"

                One of the blonde elves suddenly laughed at the innocent question. "Are you blind and deaf mellon nin? Who doesn't know that it's Lord Elrond of Imladris that marries our fair star?"

                One of the brunettes suddenly sighed softly as he looked on ahead of them dreamily. "She is so fair! Like the first golden and silver lights of the dawn!" The others laughed and one nudged him in the shoulder playfully.

                "That may very well be, but don't you have a lover that deserves your dreamy sigh more so than your obsession with Lady Celebrian's beauty?" The dark blonde suddenly snickered but cut short as one that looked similar to himself suddenly whispered a tad too loudly.

                "Just as you have a wife and still think Lady Ithil the epitome of beauty?" This caused the others to suddenly upturn in laughter as Ithil turned a deep shade of crimson that greatly contrasted her silvery light locks. 

                "Do not pay them any heed hiril nin!" A sudden cheerful voice intoned in her ear causing her to drop her eyes to the ground.  "They are just excited to be home."

                "Aren't we all…" It was meant to be a light question, but rather it came as an unsteady observation instead. 

                "Hiril nin… Are you not eager to attend the wedding? Or is your melancholy due to your sister marrying and leaving from your care?" Many had pinned her grief to the assumption that she'd been against her sister marrying, and had the groom been any other it might have been true. But her grief still lie solely due to the loss of the one elf she loved. 

                "Tis a joyous occasion presented to us. You shouldn't worry your self over my predicament or foolish tendencies to grief." Giving them a gentle smile, they finally smiled in returned and resumed their pointless chatter. 

                "Daro!" All heads instantly snapped up to see a pair of silver blue eyes gleaming with mischief, as he stood tall in the midst of their path. Elrond seemed a bit amused by the look of sheer shock that swept over the only female elf's face that quickly faded into a look of dismay as her company began to laugh at Elrond's sudden display of youth they knew he had long lost. Bowing slightly still looking amused, the half-elf then smiled at the lady of Lorien. "I seek an audience with the fair March Warden of Lorien if it so pleases her to accept my request."

                It was quite literally and rather blatantly an act of flirtatiousness that her men could not over look for they instantly began to chuckle under their breath and whisper. One comment in particular caused Ithil to flush of all color. "I think Lord Elrond is trying to win over both of the fair ladies of Lorien! How greedy he is!"

                "Well, if he wishes to catch Lady Ithil's attention he surely has his work cut out for him! He is most assuredly doomed to failure of the worst kind! I pray he doesn't take her rejection too harshly! So many have tried and have quite miserably failed." Ithil knew it was all in good fun, but the truth of the situation hung heavily upon her and Elrond's behavior certainly didn't help matters in the least. 

                But instead of blushing as a woman would, Ithil suddenly hardened her gaze at the Lord of Imladris and arched a silvery brow cautiously. "You would assume the authority to tell me to halt Lord Elrond? Last time I checked, this was the Golden wood of Lothlorien and not the fair mountain valley of Imladris."

                "Thennin ha na… But I figured I'd receive graver results if I put forth my best efforts." Smiling at the words of the elven warriors behind Ithil, Elrond feigned hurt and dismay. "I thank you all for your kind concern and good warnings and I am greatly grieved to know you all are most certainly correct." Feigning a look of complete dejection, Elrond then gazed back at Ithil with a touch of laughter deep in his eyes. 

                Things were getting far too out of hand. Joking or not, rumors would spread about this encounter, and being it was the day of her sister's wedding, it wasn't going to be looked upon very highly. Giving a sigh of defeat, she then slipped a hand through her hair in frustration before looking back at her utterly amused party. "Head on to the city, I will accept his request to hold conference." Everything was put into making the whole situation purely business alone. "And one more snicker out of any of you and I will surely put you rightfully in your place!" A smirk crossed her lips as the elves merely grinned in return to her comment. All knew she could hold well to her threats at any given time.

                "If you insist hiril nin! But should we leave you with this noble lecher? Need you not a guard?" One of the blonde elves teased as he fought with all his might not to laugh.

                "Be gone with all of you before I make good my threats!" At this all repose was lost as the elves ran laughing past her and the dark haired elven lord. "And if I hear any word of this I'll be sure to silence you all!" But her call was on deaf ears as the small group instantly began to laugh louder as they merrily continued on their way. "Why do I put up with this?"

                "Because they care so deeply for their fair lady and rely upon you? You are far nobler than any lady I've ever met in all my centuries of life fair Arithil." Elrond spoke softly losing all hints of humor form his tone as his eyes locked on her frustrated form. His words seemed to only worsen that condition.

                The endearing nickname alone seemed to make her insides come undone and she had to wrap an arm tightly about her abdomen, as her stomach seemed to fill with nervous twitching. "You are right fair Lord Peredhil, but you highly over state me."

                "I think overstatement is unlikely hiril nin. Why have you been so adamantly avoiding me? We used to be such good friends. I miss that Ithil… What have I done wrong? Is it because I'm marrying your sister? Is that it? Are you angry that I'm taking Celebrian away from you? You should know I do not mean to do that in any way, shape, or form! Please look at me…" His voice began to waver as he hit a pleading note she'd never heard in his voice before.

                Taking a shaken breath, she closed her eyes and reprimanded the stirring in her heart. She was stronger than this. Looking up at him slowly, she found a face so filled with misery and confusion that she gave a strangled sob of regret. "I hadn't meant to hurt you… Not at all! Not you…" Hands fell limply to her sides as she gazed up at him allowing her vision to drink in his sadness.

                "Not I?" Elrond spoke so softly she could barely hear the simple question over the deafening beat of her heart. 

                "Nay… not you. Never you… But I can not say why, and if you care at all you will not ask me!" Eyes flashing in panic and pain, Ithil started to sway backward losing the strength in her knees as her grief caused her to fall into helpless pain. Eyes of silver blue then began to cloud as she watched the concern flood across his face. But concern was not all she saw on his face as she finally succumbed to the luring ache in her heart and began to fall backward. For just one instant, she saw the emotion she never thought she would see in his precious metal eyes. 

                Quickly catching her and pulling her into an embrace, Elrond looked down at her in utter disbelief. What could possibly bring her such grief? She was mere inches away from allowing her grief to seep her very life from her. "Sweet Arithil… I won't ask… Please…" The distant look in her eyes seemed to make his eyes cloud with unshed tears as he pleaded in a soft voice. "Come back from your grief."

                Blinking once, then twice, Ithil's eyes began to clear as she looked up into his visage framed in the exotic dark colored hair. "Elrond… I… I…"

                "Ithil?" Elrond looked up sharply to the sound of a worried voice coming from mere yards away only to find the cerulean eyes of Celebrian staring at her sister. "Is she all right?" Running forward, the startling beauty of the dawn urgently pulled her sister's suddenly weak form into her arms and sank to her knees cradling her close. "Muinthel lend? Enni pedo!"

                Elrond stood beside them looking both thoughtful and concerned as he tried to figure out the emotions that had rippled over Ithil's face. Why had he made her suddenly spiral into grief? Unless… She did feel the same. But that was ridiculous, just as the other elves had said. Ithil couldn't possibly stoop to give her affections to another, not at this point. Or could she? But his thoughts were cut off as another worried voice broke into his mind. "Iell nin? Celebrian! Is she all right?"

                Looking up slowly, Celebrian's tear stained face met with that of her father's light blue eyes. "Ada! She isn't moving! What's wrong with her?"

                Pushing passed Elrond; Celeborn gave him a quick angry look before kneeling beside his two daughters. Gazing worriedly into the blank expression in his eldest daughters silvery eyes, he felt his heart sink. "She's falling into grief." Gently plucking the willowy form from Celebrian's arms he then stood and gave Elrond another hard gaze. "What happened?"

                "I merely was speaking to her hîr nin. I don't know what happened." Something in the older blonde elf's eyes seemed to put Elrond on edge as he unconsciously took a step backward. There was something in those eyes that silently told the Peredhil to stay away from his eldest daughter. Far away…

~*~

                In all rights, Celebrian felt her wedding was destroyed. But Elrond couldn't blame her, and he most certainly felt the same about the whole situation. It had taken hours just to get Ithil to wake up from her fall into darkness and it was a miracle that Mandos hadn't drawn her into his halls. Equally, Celeborn and Galadriel were extremely dismayed and the looks he received from them when they thought him not looking froze his heart. 

                Ithil had looked like a ghost sitting at her mother's side unmoving. Her lovely eyes of blue starlight looked so vacant and dead that his heart wanted to wrench out much-needed tears. But the wedding had to take place. Ithil's only request was that they didn't worry the people of Caras Galadon and carry on the ceremony. Why was it that selfless request hurt him so? 

                It had been a week since the wedding, and Elrond had decided it wise to just end the pursuit for Ithil's feelings. After all, he was now bound to Celebrian and she was an easy one to love. He had carefully buried all his feelings and passed off all thoughts of Ithil loving him in return as vain hopes and delusions. A desperate heart would cling to any hope, and so it was easily passed off as false hope. 

                Sitting under the tree that he'd first met Ithil beneath over a century before, Elrond found his eyes drawn to the moon suspended in the sea of sparkling stars. The night was amazingly clear and he knew that Elbereth was doing her best to cheer him with the beauty of her handiwork. Normally he loved the stars and their kindler, but tonight he felt completely and utterly forsaken.

                "Nana always says, that everything happens for a reason. Even though it hurts, we must hold to the hope that one day things will take a turn for the better." The soft voice caused Elrond to turn toward it only to realize that the speaker stood on the other side of the tree he leaned against. It surprised him that he hadn't heard her approach. "The stars are brilliant this eve… A! Elbereth! Gilthoniel…" The soft almost worshiping sound of Ithil's voice washed over him, as he made no move to reply. "Sometimes it's easy to blame our problems on Illúvatar and the Valar… isn't it? But it isn't their fault…" Ithil gave a musical sigh as her outpour of emotion sounded as pure as that of a small elfling. 

                "You speak wisely…" He moved to face her but he felt a hand stop him. 

                "Do not look this way Elrond… not now. Hear me out." Withdrawing her hand from him, she then sighed as she shifted her weight totally against the tree that stood between them. He just looked so ethereal sitting there bathed in moonlight. "Adar and Nana don't know I've left my room, so I must be quick. You want to know… and I have to tell. But just because I confess, doesn't mean I expect anything except perhaps a lighter conscious and maybe less weight upon my grief." Pausing after this, Ithil took a deep breath while biting her lower lip. "Elrond Peredhil… son of Eärendil and now my brother through marriage. Since the day we met in this very place you stole something from me that was never meant to be stolen. Yet even still, I can not curse that day as I should."

                Moving slightly in surprise, Elrond fought the urge to turn to her not wishing to move against her requests. "What is it Ithil? What have I stolen?"

                "Orë nin…" The softly whispered words caught him by surprise as he suddenly turned only to see her no longer there and running lithely through the golden wood in direction of her room. Mouth agape, Elrond could only stare after her in complete shock. He was sure he'd heard that wrong. And even if he hadn't, it had to have been an illusion. Shaking his head slowly he then dropped his visage into the waiting cradle of his graceful hands.

                "Orë… If so, then you stole mine as well…" Tears threatened and pricked at the back of his eyes as his mind swam with this most recent revelation. It had to have been an illusion. But then… "They knew…" Suddenly jolting his head upward, misted eyes stared blankly off into the shadowed veil of night in the forest. "Celeborn and Galadriel knew." It made so much sense now. The horrible conversation with Galadriel as well as the look he'd seen in Celeborn's eyes. It was all so clear. They knew and they'd still allowed Elrond to marry the daughter he hadn't loved. 

                No longer could he hold back the tears. The revelation made him choke in both anger and pain all at once. But now nothing could be done. He should have known that even Ithil had felt something in return to his feelings; duty bound her to remain silent. For her parents had arranged this marriage as a political tie and to her people, Ithil would remain forever loyal… And even in her grief, she wouldn't go against her parents. 

                Standing to his feet in a swift motion of anger and resolve, Elrond then made his way back to his and Celebrian's room. He no longer wished to stay in Lorien, and so help him, he'd leave with the first light of the dawn even if Celebrian didn't go with him. He couldn't bear to see Ithil again, and he couldn't rein his anger where her parents were concerned. This was all a horrid mistake and he wanted to forget as soon as possible. 

~*~

_Chapter Two: _

Nîr Lantar – Falling Tears

Toro, Elen! – Come, Elen!

Cúrolend – cúron = crescent moon, lend = sweet so roughly it means 'sweet moon'

Balch na cuil – balch = cruel, na = is, cuil = life, so this roughly means 'Life is cruel' 

Mae govannen – well met (greetings)

Pen-neth – young one

Na al-fair – it('s) not right… roughly I meant something isn't right 

Daro! – Halt!

Muinthel lend – sweet sister

Enni pedo – speak to me

Orë nin – my heart (orë is actually Quenya)


	3. Heria Eden

Now… this is fast. But I've had it done a while. Four is half done. Thanks so much to those that have reviewed… I feel so honored and finally wish to keep it going! Yes, Haldir does fit into this. Sorry he hasn't shown up much prior. But he will play a major role once I work him in. Promise! If any of you have suggestions let me know. I like to keep the readers happy. Thanks again soooo much! 

Tears of the Moon Chapter Three: Heria Eden 

[The Third Age during the Solar year 130 in the vale of Rivendell known to the elves as Imladris]

                "Slow down hiril nin! You're horse will die of exhaustion if you press much harder!" Elen nearly cried as he fought the urge to tell his horse to go faster as well. The blonde elf nearly groaned as they pushed their horses over the last stretch that led into the valley of Imladris. It wouldn't be good if he lost her, but the rest of their party was sorely starting to fall behind. None of them had been to Rivendell before. 

                "I can't Elen!" Calling over her shoulder, Ithil had to glance quickly at her friend through the veil of silvery platinum hair that trailed behind her licking at the wind along with her cloak. "Dûring knows the way to Imladris Elen! Follow him!" Then pressing harder still, Ithil leaned forward and whispered into her horse's ear. "Noro lim, Losrhîw! Noro lim!" 

                With that command, the horse's steps and gait increased drastically carrying it's rider with unknown speed toward her final destination. It had been years since she'd seen Imladris, and it was still beautiful as she remembered it. But that wasn't why she was there. Scenery was not on the list of things to do, and the only thing on her mind was her fair sister who was soon to give birth. Silently she cursed herself for not being there sooner when her little sister needed her. But the least she could do was be there now. Oh how she missed Celebrian. But after telling Elrond how she felt, not even the love she held for her sister could make her wish to visit Imladris. That is, until now.

                Approaching the borders, she was well aware that she could no longer hear the hooves of the horses her companions rode, but that didn't stop her. She'd wasted enough time as it was. But something caught her sharp elven eyes and drew her to a complete stop. Pulling the reins back on Losrhîw, the horse eager to rest obeyed without a second thought as it struggled to catch its breath. The dapple gray and white stallion seemed to sway, but due to its loyalty to its beloved master, it would do no such thing. 

                Taking in a deep breath, Ithil almost gasped as an elf with long sun kissed locks on the back of a brilliant white horse stepped out onto the road blocking her way from further progress. Sharp sapphire eyes pinned on her as strong hands held to the reins of his horse. "Daro… Who is it that comes to the borders of Rivendell?"

                Tilting her head to the side slightly, Ithil had to blink to make herself stop staring at the war hardened handsome elf. "I am Ithil o' Lorien! I come to see my sister Celebrian with great haste! Allow me to pass, I beg of you!"

                The blonde seemed to look a touch startled at first before he swiftly turned his horse to face toward his home of Imladris while still looking over his shoulder at her. "Surely you do not come alone hiril nin!"

                "Nay! Four escorts and a visitor from Lorien are not too far behind me and will arrive soon. I wish to make haste hîr nin! Please!" Ithil gave him a look of impatience as the blonde nodded to her and soon turned toward the woods and gave a soft call. 

                "Erestor! Come and wait for those from Lorien. I will accompany Lady Ithil to Imladris." At his calm words, his companion suddenly appeared from the cover of woods as his dark brown steed stepped onto the road. 

                "Very well. Make haste Glorfindel." The dark haired elf managed a weak smile in Ithil's direction before riding past them up the road in order to meet those still to come.

                Even in her rush, Ithil had to blink in surprise at the golden elf before her that beckoned her to follow him. "Y-your Glorfindel? THE Glorfindel?"

                The blonde merely smiled at her quickly before speaking to his horse. "Noro lim Asfaloth! Come Lady Ithil!"

                With that, the beautiful white horse and it's equally radiant rider sprang forth into motion barely giving Ithil time to do the same. Breathing a quick sigh of surprise, Ithil finally brought herself to reality and clucked at her horse encouragingly. "Noro lim Losrhîw, only a bit farther. I promise you.." With that the horse heeded only her promise and leapt one last time into motion trying with all it's might to catch up with Glorfindel.

                If this was the Glorfindel she'd heard only about in her mother's stories, then she was staring at a living legend. And at once she realized that tales about this elf of the Golden Flower were an understatement. Elrond surely did hold some of the most amazing friends. Smiling softly to herself, she then pressed her mind to more urgent matters. A matter that would soon make her an aunt, and that both terrified her and amazed her all at once.

                In a short time, the duo was approaching the main courtyard and her tension only grew. Losrhîw came to a skidding stop as she quite nearly leapt from his back and bounded up the stairs to the entrance. Behind her she could hear Glorfindel asking someone to take their horses to the stables, but she was far too close to her goal to stop then. As though on autopilot, she flew with the grace only an elf could have. Finally making herself stop, she hadn't even noticed that Glorfindel was standing at her side giving her a far too amused look. "Would you like me to show you the way Lady Ithil?"

                Suddenly turning a bright shade of red, her silver blue eyes met his for only a moment before she nodded her head. "I'm sorry… It's just…"

                "Please do not apologize to me hiril nin. I understand. Lady Celebrian has been rather melancholic over your absence." Smiling softly, Ithil noted how it never once touched his startling blue eyes.

                "Hannon lle, Lord Glorfindel." The two exchange a brief smile before the blonde finally turned and made his way up the main staircase with Ithil closely in tow. "Has she been well hîr nin?"

                "Aye, but you should ask her that yourself."

                "You're right, but I feel like a failure for not being here sooner." Ithil said it softly with no intention of allowing him to hear it. It wasn't often that she shared her feelings, lest the person happened to be her good friend Elen. 

                "You had your reasons I'm sure." Stopping in front of a large double door, Glorfindel stood aside and looked to her with a look of stoicism. "Lord Elrond has spoke of you nearly as often as Lady Celebrian. You are in high regards with both of them."

                Smiling at the elven lord softly, Ithil merely nodded and then entered through the doors and slowly made her way through a large and elegantly furnished sitting room. Glancing about quickly, her eyes were drawn to one door in particular that lay open slightly. Stepping lightly in that direction she knocked softly and waited an answer hoping that this was indeed the bedroom. The rooms here were far more elaborate than any in her wing of Caras Galadon. Then again, Imladris looked more so like a city than a series of elegant tree houses. "Who is it?"

                 A bright smile suddenly filled her porcelain visage as she placed the fair voice to that of her sister. "Tis I pen-neth! And if you do not let me in soon I shall faint from the long ride with no rest right before your door." A weak giggle was sent in reply. 

                "Do come in muinthel nin!" Pushing the door open quickly, Ithil entered and pinned her sweet younger sister with a loving smile before closing the door behind her. "I feared you wouldn't come…"

                "And miss the first appearance of my niece or nephew? Surely you jest! Besides, I could never let you suffer without my being here to at least try and comfort you pen-lend." Crossing the room with grace, she paused at the side of the bed before quickly dropping her eyes to look at the dirty dark blue traveling tunic and black leggings. "It seems I should bathe and change before sitting up your fine sheets!" The lady of the dawn smiled sweetly in reply as Ithil felt her heart melt. No matter how much pain Celebrian was in, she still smiled with all she was. "Oh pen-neth… I've so missed you." Reaching out a somewhat calloused hand, she caressed the long blonde hair with a wistful sigh on her lips.

                Staring up at her sister with wide eyes, Celebrian saw how the last two decades had seemed to make the female warrior elf look stronger yet older all at once. Traces of grief still shimmered in the depths of her eyes, but it wasn't nearly as intense as it had been the last time she'd seen Ithil. And sadly, where she and Ithil had always shared everything, Ithil never told her what had grieved her so. "I've missed you as well muinthel. My heart seems halved as I'm here without you… without nana… ada. I wish somehow I could have you all. Oh muinthel nin! Elrond has been so wonderful. He's so very attentive."

                Ithil froze her hand in place for a moment as her eyes went unfocused. She could have went all night without hearing her sister speak such endearments about the one that she'd fallen for. "I'm glad you are well cared for Celebrian… As long as you are happy, so am I." And that was the truth. That was why she had let this happen in the first place. "Now! When is that baby coming? I rode my horse to death trying to get here!" 

                Laughing softly at this, Celebrian could only shake her head as a hand instinctively laid to rest on her swelled stomach. "You were always impatient Ithil… Hopefully soon though. I long to see my children and hold them in my arms." 

                "Children? Are you having more than one?" Celebrian once again giggled at the look of confusion on her sister's face. 

                "Elrond believes I'm going to have twins." Eyes of light blue sparkled at this declaration, and Ithil knew that her younger sister was more than happy. Sighing softly, Ithil merely smiled and gently allowed one of her strong hands to lie upon her sister's hand while closing her eyes. "I want you to be as a second mother to them Ithil… Will you do that?"

                Nodding her head slowly, the silvery haired elf could only take a deep breath and let it out at the thought of having any elfling looking up to her. Then again, Cúrolend looked up to her as an aunt and they weren't even related by blood. That was a miracle in itself, for Ithil hadn't really meant to play such a large role in anyone's life. "I would be honored muinthel nin."

~*~

                The day of Elladan and Elrohir's arrival came not long after their arrival. In the haste, Ithil had forgotten her party from Lorien and hadn't even checked on them since she'd reached her sister's bedside. With the help of Lindir, Elrond was able to deliver his own twin sons with the utmost grace and unmistakable perfection as the second best healer in all of endore. Standing at the bedside, Ithil had winced with every scream of pain as she desperately clung to Celebrian's snow-white hand. But what felt like an eternity lasted only hours and soon Celebrian was weakly holding the oldest by mere seconds in her arms. 

                Elrond soon offered the youngest to Ithil whom cautiously received her small nephew with both fear and adoration in her silver blue eyes. Staring down at Elrohir, she didn't even notice the look of pure exhaustion on Elrond's face as he collapsed into a chair just opposite of Ithil and beside his wife's bedside. 

                One bow strengthened hand then softly caressed the infants cheek as she realized that her mouth was gaping slightly. Never had she been so close to an infant of her line, especially one that she was to be a near mother to in the future. Taking in a shaky breath, the silver moon like elf managed a shadow of a smile as she managed to speak in a nervous tone. "Mae govannen, Elrohir…" 

                "Well met indeed… and long awaited." Elrond smiled at Ithil before dropping his gray colored eyes onto his wife. There he saw the lady of the dawn holding onto Elladan with a look of pure awe and happiness written all over her face. She looked more radiant to him that moment than she had any other time before. 

                "I think they're right on time meleth nin." Celebrian smiled up at her husband before glancing over at her older sister. "It seems you are love struck muinthel nin."

                "Aye… I am I fear." Giving the couple a weak smile, she then stood and walked over to Elrond where she gently laid Elrohir into his awaiting arms. "I'm glad they've both arrived safely." Glancing down at the beautiful younger twin, Ithil suddenly blinked as she realized that neither looked anything like Celebrian. Eyes of gray blue were fogged by their recent birth, but the color was still distinguishable. But it was the tuft of ebony hair crowning their heads that made her instantly think of the Lord Peredhil. "They are far more beautiful than words could describe." 

                Turning slowly to brush her fingertips over Elladan's small head, she only smiled before moving the hand to caress Celebrian's cheek. "Please rest pen-neth. I will come to check on you again. For now I'll leave you with your husband and two beautiful children." The blonde merely smiled up at her as she gave a faint nod. Glancing once at Elrond, she noted that he refused to look up at her even as she began to walk toward their bedroom door. "I'll be back pen-lend." 

                That being said, Ithil drifted from the room and down the long halls of Imladris only to stop as she passed a large balcony. Tilting her head to the side, she then turned and went out to look upon the beauty of the small city with tired eyes. Sighing softly, she felt her heart thrum in her chest from all that had just occurred. Elrohir had to have been the most beautiful creature in all of arda in her mind at that moment. Even his sire was paling in comparison to the sweet little elfling that was her nephew. Maybe her grief would lessen as she became close to he and Elladan. It was more than she could hope for. But then, the fact that they looked so much like Elrond would surely be a problem. 

                Shaking her head with a sigh, she then crossed her arms and allowed them to rest on the railing that surrounded the balcony to keep one from falling. Silver like locks of spun silk fell forward as she tilted her head downward in thought, not truly seeing the grounds below as misted eyes roamed them. "With every joy comes bitterness."

                "That is no way to live hiril nin." Turning sharply at the melodic voice, her eyes found themselves locked on a pair of ancient sapphire that sparkled dimly with the light of the eldar. Surely he was the Glorfindel that she had heard of in tales her mother had told her. For the dim light she saw in his eyes were a ghostly reflection of the same light she saw in her mother. 

                "I fear I've forgotten how to live hîr nin." Ithil stated that plainly with no emotion as she slowly broke her gaze away from him in order to focus on the laughter coming from down below. There her eyes found Elen with his arms crossed as Cúrolend turned her affections on the poor elven lord Erestor who tried with all his might not to respond. Even if one wasn't attracted to the blonde elven beauty, it was still hard not to at least smile at her bubbly spirit. What made her smile though, was the look of annoyance on her father's ageless face as he shook his head. 

                "I see Erestor has fallen prey to the lovely lady that was in your party." Glorfindel's voice was a bit amused as he then mimicked her style of leaning on the rail and looking down upon those on the ground. "I think that she is rather full of life and a light that many wish they had. Though, I must admit I ran like a rabbit being hunted when she started following me."

                The image of Glorfindel running from the young elven maiden suddenly caused the rigid lady to choke as she tried hard not to laugh. Yet at the same time, a beautiful smile ran swiftly over her visage that seemed to greatly please the blonde elven lord at her side. "You hîr nin? Running from my little Cúrolend? I find that highly amusing."

                Surprise seemed to color his features as his smile instantly vanished. "You're Cúrolend?"

                Blinking at the question, she suddenly turned a dark shade of red as she swiftly shook her head. "Nay! Not in that way hîr nin! I am but a surrogate aunt to the child and nothing more. I saved her father in the last alliance and he made me her namesake."

                Glorfindel smiled softly at this and nodded his head slowly. "Surely you must have greatly impressed him. The name is very heartfelt in both meaning and gesture." Ithil once again beamed down upon Cúrolend and Elen only to hear Glorfindel lean closer in order to speak softly. "That smile tells me you haven't wholly forgotten how to live hiril nin."

                "Aye… I suppose not." Arching a brow slightly, she then turned to look at the blonde's profile with a touch of curiosity in her eyes. "Are you the Glorfindel of Gondolin?"

                "Mayhap hiril nin. But that is yet to be discerned and of little importance." A cryptic smile touched his lips as he then turned to face her with a thoughtful look. "Would it make a difference one way or the other? Even if I am, you are not that much younger than I and therefore just as amazing."

                Blushing lightly, Ithil then shook her head with the vehemence of a child. "But I've slain no Blarog!"

                "You needn't do such a thing Lady Ithil. You have proven yourself in both battle and loyalty. For both of those attributes are well known to most all of the elves. My slaying a Balrog was out of the same loyalty that you hold for the golden wood. I only protect that of Elrond's line instead. We are not that different hiril nin… Elye nar alcarin sulë-esse." Glorfindel then stood up from his spot beside her and turned to leave the balcony ignoring the look of embarrassment and surprise that lay within Ithil's eyes and reddened cheeks. 

                "Lord Glorfindel!"

                Stopping in mid stride, the blonde lord turned his head only slightly to let her know she had his attention before replying softly. "Aye milady?"

                "It…" Stopping short, she gave the ground a quick thoughtful look before gathering herself and standing tall and proud, as the daughter of Galadriel should. "You're right hîr nin. It doesn't matter if you are or not. You are just as noble and important with or without such deeds. I am glad that we have met and hope that I will speak with you again."

                "Truly you are the Lady of the woods daughter." Turning then to face her, Glorfindel could only smile and to her amazement it touched his eyes causing them to light up with radiance. "Bain Ithil, Lorien-iell a tirith o Lothlorien. Hannon lle… You're words console me to know that even without my past I am still one you respect."

                Smiling at this, she knew that he had affirmed her suspicion in a way so elegant that she could say nothing worthy in comparison. "Elen síla lumenn' omentielvo."

                "Uireb silai." With that, the elven lord bowed before swiftly taking his leave. All Ithil could do was stand there smiling at the spot he had once stood. 

                "And it ever shall, Elbereth willing…"

~*~

[The Third age, Solar year 131 – the road to Lorien]

                "Did you enjoy your visit hiril nin?" Ithil blinked at the sudden invasion of her thoughts and merely nodded her head to her blonde companion. "You… didn't have any run ins with Lord Elrond did you?"

                Smiling softly at Elen's gentle prying, she then turned her silver blue eyes on him and shook her head. "We avoided each other like the plague I fear."

                Sighing softly, Elen let his eyes drop to the ground momentarily as their party leisurely made their way back to Lothlorien. They'd been away for over a year, and Ithil knew he was dying to return home to his wife. "I expected that I fear. How you managed a whole cycle is beyond me though. Who was the blonde elf that I often found you speaking with?"

                Tilting her head to the side, she thought a moment about which blonde Elen was referring to. For it seemed there were more elves with blonde hair than any other color. "Do you mean Elrond's seneschal? That was Lord Glorfindel I believe. You should be more specific when speaking of 'blonde' elves Elen." Laughing softly, Ithil noted the wide-eyed look that washed over Elen's face.

                "Glorfindel? The Glorfindel?"

                Why did that comment seem so familiar? Shaking her head as she laughed softly to herself, she merely continued to stare on ahead of her party. "Aye, the Glorfindel. I find it rather funny you never figured that out for yourself."

                "You shouldn't tease me hiril nin!" Elen nearly pouted in her direction but stopped short as the sound of quickened hooves met their ears. In moments, both he and Ithil found a new blonde figure wedging her way between the two of them.

                "You two quarrel like brother and sister!" The sweet voice filled with a teasing tone reached their ears and instantly caused the two older elves to blush. "Do you two always tease each other ada?"

                Elen looked away obviously embarrassed by the whole situation. "Need you tease me iell-nin?"

                "Aye! You know I must ada!" Falling silent a moment, Cúrolend then turned her attention to the silver haired elf on her other side noting the perfect posture that only a warrior would have. Ithil was truly her idol. "Aunt Ithil! When you go back to Rivendell next can I come along once more? Please?"

                Ithil blinked at this as she turned to look at her surrogate niece forgetting how close she was to the borders of Lorien and that her attention was needed elsewhere. "You wish to go back?"

                "Do I ever?" Beaming brilliantly at the daughter of Galadriel, Cúrolend then looked to her father and allowed a flicker of mischief to flare in her sapphire eyes. "The people there are rather lovely."

                Groaning softly, Elen shook his head and Ithil just knew that the blonde was pleading silently to the Valar that Cúrolend would grow out of this flirtatious stage in her life. "You threw yourself at nearly ever good looking elf Imladris had to offer! I had to literally pry you off of that poor elf Erestor! If you go again to Imladris I refuse to go and allow you to embarrass me!"

                Ithil instantly broke out into laughter at the mental image. Elen prying the sweet elfling off of the dark haired seneschal was far too enticing not to react to. "Surely you hold not her youth against her Elen! One day you will have to allow her to do as she pleases when she finally seeks a husband."

                "Hush hiril nin! I wish not to think of that day!" Both Cúrolend and Ithil laughed at this as Elen scowled on ahead of him feeling rather defeated. "It's not fair when you females gang up against me!"

                "Of course not mellon nin. That's what makes it so entertaining." Ithil smiled softly at her long time friend before feeling her ears twitch. Looking up with narrowed eyes, they searched the surrounding area only to briefly catch sight of a figure shifting out from behind a grove of trees. Holding up a hand to her party, Ithil spoke in a low commanding tone. "Daro…"

                "What is it?" Elen whispered softly for only his lady to hear as he followed her gaze. Focusing slowly on the three figures exiting the woods before them, his eyes suddenly widened in surprise. "Haldir! Rúmil!" Leaping from the back of his horse, Elen sprinted across the distance and wrapped his arms swiftly around the two young elves. "Mae govannen! Where is my brother? Surely your father is close by…"

                Elen looked about wildly but it was Ithil that noticed the look of despair in the older elf's eyes as his hands reflexively gripped harder the shoulders of the elfling that stood before him. "Elen…" Speaking softly, the blonde looked up at his friend and gave her a shining smile totally missing her cautious look.

                "Hiril nin! These are my nephews Haldir and Rúmil! And I can only assume this little one is also of my kin!" Turning back to Haldir, Elen beamed brightly with a questioning look in his eyes.

                Haldir moved uneasily and dipped his head downward in order to glance at the young elf pressing hard against his lithe form. Speaking softly from behind a startling curtain of starlight kissed hair, Ithil winced at the arrogance and pain that twisted in the elegant voice. "This is Orophin, Uncle Elen."

                 "Is it? Mae govannen Orophin! I would be your uncle." Kneeling before the youngest elf, Elen gave the child a winning smile. "I hope that you will learn to love me as family as I already love you."

                The younger looked at him with deep colored eyes before smiling brightly and wrapping his small arms about Elen's neck. At the movement, Haldir seemed to frown deeply but only muttered his words. "Orophin na estel an avorn…"

                Ithil smiled softly at this before dropping off the back of her horse and stepping forward. "But that is the beauty of youth."

                Turning sharp midnight eyes on Ithil, Haldir frowned deeply. "Who are you?"

                "Show respect to Lady Ithil!" One of the elven riders behind her barked at the youth starting a glaring contest that lasted a few moments.

                "Why should I show respect to a female?" Ithil knew there was bitterness in his voice but something caused her to grow angry instantly.

                "Do you not know who I am?"

                "Do I really care?" The response was quick and it was evident to all those present that it was rather reflex for the young elf. 

                Narrowing her eyes slowly, she was going to retort until Elen dropped a hand on her shoulder timidly. Turning to glare at him sharply, she then stopped as her eyes met the wide dark eyes of Orophin that sat in his uncle's arms. "Forgive me." Turning away quickly, Ithil tried hard to control the need to stomp her feet as she returned to her horse. There she saw Dûring holding Losrhîw's reins tightly as he glared with flaring green eyes in Haldir's direction.  "Peace Dûring." Looking up at the brunette's expression, the elf then gave her an apologizing gaze.

                "Why do you warriors obey orders from a mere female?" Haldir grumbled only to stop as Rúmil tugged lightly on his sleeve. Arching a dark brow at his younger brother, he saw a pleading there in the light blue eyes he would have rather to ignore.

                At Haldir's silence, Rúmil gave the warriors a timid look that stood close to the lady elf and bowed slightly in repentance for his brother. "We… we need help…"

                Elen blinked at this and gave the middle brother a worried glance. "What is it Rúmil? What help do you require? Where is Halmir?"

                Instantly a shadow washed over both his fair face and Haldir's. "He's gone…"

                Orophin gave a soft whimper and clenched Elen's tunic in his hands. "Mandos…"

                Ithil could only gape at the poor younger elves as they looked to the ground in their silent despair. "Both he and mother were killed." All eyes lifted to Haldir who seemed unfazed by his flat tone.

                Elen then collapsed to his knees and stared at the ground with wide eyes. His arms fell limply away from Orophin as his pain drenched words left his lips. "By the Valar… Sweet Illúvatar no…"

                At this, Cúrolend leapt from her horse and quickly hugged her father around the neck pulling him close. "Don't cry ada!"

                At the sight before him, Orophin suddenly began to cry and back away from his uncle only to feel a warm form behind him. Looking up with wide tear filled eyes, he found the warm gaze of silver blue. "Do not cry little one. The halls of waiting cannot hold those we love forever more. Tolo pen-tithen." At her soft loving voice, Orophin instantly fell into her waiting embrace and sobbed into her black tunic and gray Lorien cape. 

                Haldir didn't seem pleased at this at all as he pinned her with a dark glare of warning. It was then that Elen allowed his daughter to help him to his feet. "Forgive me iell-nin." Smiling at her weakly, he then turned his weary gaze to Rúmil and Haldir. "You two may ride on my horse. I will ride with my daughter." With that, Cúrolend led him to her horse where he shakily mounted the fair creature before pulling her on behind him. 

                Ithil smiled softly down at Orophin as he clung to her hard. By the knowledge she held, she knew Haldir to be a little over two hundred, meaning Rúmil was only a little older than Cúrolend. To her it seemed that Orophin was no more than ten years of age, but elflings did not grow as quickly as humans so it was hard to say. Caressing the starlight hair of the child's head, she easily mounted her horse once more and cradled the child in her arms. "Mind riding with me pen-tithen?"

                Shaking his head slowly, Ithil felt her heart break at the look of pain in his dark colored eyes. Reflexively she held him closer thinking of her sweet nephews and suddenly wished she could be there to hold them. Not far behind her, Elen rode along side Haldir and noted the look of wariness that the young elf pinned on Ithil's back. "Lady Ithil will not harm little Orophin. You need not look so worried."

                Haldir only frowned as Rúmil gave a slow nod. It was easy to say that Haldir didn't trust anyone. "Who is she that she speaks with such authority that the elves of Lorien quiver?"

                Frowning deeply at Haldir, Elen tried to speak but was cut off by the angry retort from his daughter. "You shouldn't speak so coldly against aunt Ithil! You should respect the daughter of Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel! Surely you know who they are." Giving her older cousin a dark look, the normally bubbly blonde looked away scowling. "Your ignorance befuddles me."

                "Just as your feminine stupidity drives me insane." It seemed as though Haldir hissed the comment through his teeth. But had not Elen caught the look of surprise in his eldest nephew's eyes, he would have scolded him. 

                Cúrolend snorted softly as she stared hard at her father's back. "You aren't worth my time."

                Elen had to fight hard not to laugh, but he knew he'd better say something before Haldir exploded again. "You must stay with my wife and I my dear nephew. You and your brothers are welcome in our home." Haldir gave a defeated nod as he dropped his eyes to the ground.

                Ithil had listened to their words and felt a growing dislike for the beautiful but arrogant elf. Yet at the same time, something intrigued her. None had challenged her before, and the idea excited her. It felt somehow releasing to hear someone treat her like a normal elf instead of one that needed respect by birth alone. "Don't hate him…" 

                Looking down at the pleading voice, Ithil's heart melted at the wide dark pools that seemed to beg and plead without words. "Don't hate who pen-tithen?"

                "Haldir… Brother is just trying to protect us." Orophin pleaded again, this time tightening a small fist in the gray fabric of her cloak. "He is very kind…"

                It was hard to picture the hard elf as kind, but something told her to heed the small elfling's request. "I do not hate him. Fear that not."

                "Are you really the daughter of the Lord and Lady?"

                "Aye, I am. But do not concern yourself with that. I wish to be as kin to you, just as I feel I am to your uncle and cousin." The child nodded and slowly broke into a soft smile that won her over completely. "Rest now, we will reach the borders of Lorien all too soon. I will guard your dreams."

                Orophin nodded slowly before allowing his eyes to grow vacant letting her know he was in a deep sleep. "Step lightly Losrhîw, you have precious cargo now." The horse nickered softly in reply and almost like magic steadied its gait so that he would not disturb the sleeping elfling. 

                Elen merely smiled and let out a long sigh as he caught Ithil's last remark to her loyal steed. "Please Haldir, do not be so cold to Lady Ithil. She knows pain already." Cutting short a moment, he then turned to his nephew and suddenly grinned. "And if you still wish to be a guardian then you'd better learn to respect her."

                "Why?" Giving his uncle a wavering look, he almost choked at his reply.

                "She is the head guardian. The March warden of Lothlorien."

~*~

_Chapter Three:_

Heria Eden – Begin anew

* Dûring means roughly cold nightfall

* Losrhîw means roughly winter snow

Hannon lle – thank you

Pen-lend – sweet one

Elye nar alcarin sulë-esse – Even thou are glorious in spirit (Quenya)

Bain Ithil, Lorien-iell a tirith o Lothlorien – Fair Ithil, daughter of Lorien and guard of Lothlorien

Elen síla lumenn' omentielvo – A star shines on the hour of our meeting.

Uireb silai – may it shine eternal

Orophin na estel an avorn – Orophin is fast to trust (Estel means both hope and trust)

Pen-tithen – little one


	4. Ind lost

I'm sorry this is so short! I wanted to add more, but for some reason it just feels complete. Are you surprised at the sudden time jump? Well, be wary, for I will surely do it again. I have a lot of time to cover and Elves as I say, live way too long. Plus I'm struggling to match Tolkein's timeline as best I can. Now I'll be happy to give specific thanks to those that are reviewing! I thank you all so much! 

_JadeGoddess: _You must like Haldir! *laughs* I will tell you this, Ithil won't always be the March warden, it just serves my purpose for now! Please bear with me and thank you so much for reading!

_The Waitress: _Isn't he hot??? I adore Glorfindel! He's my absolute favorite along with the twins! Thanks for sticking with it and reviewing!

_Angaloth: _I hurry! I'm amazed I've gotten this much done! Keep encouraging me though for I get discouraged easily… *sighs* Thanks!

_Nikki: _Here's more! Hopefully I'll get more done soon. O.o

_Tara: _As bratty as he is Haldir is hard not to love! At least in my account. Though I love the movie version, I much prefer the book Haldir more. And so you know, I'm thrilled you found this fic as well!

_Jessica: _Then I thank your random click! I'm glad to know you appreciate my research. *smiles* I have gone to great lengths to read The Silmarillion and make this as close to fact as possible. Granted something's had to be changed. Thanks so much for reading it!

_AngelQueen: _A review for each chapter! I feel so honored! And yes, I adore the idea of her with Elrond, but I'm a stickler for marriage vows so I probably won't progress their relationship very far. As for pairing her with Haldir, I won't tell you what I plan to do, but I do plan on refining our arrogant elf. And I do adore him. Besides, he was nice in the book! Don't you agree? Thanks so much for reviewing and reading!

Tears of the Moon Chapter Four: Ind lost 

[The Third Age, solar year 241 – The valley of Imladris known in the common tongue as Rivendell]

                "No one asked you to come along in the first place!" Ithil grounded out her words as her fists remained tightly clenched at her sides. Icy eyes did all in their power to break down the haughty arrogant elf before her, but to no avail. 

                "I beg to differ HIRIL NIN!" The emphasis he used caused her to frown all the more as the pale silver blonde returned her glare in equal portion. "Your father insisted that I tag along! It was of no choice of my own to follow some stupid female!"

                It took everything the daughter of Galadriel had not to punch the fair elf before her. It wouldn't look right for her to be showing such anger to one of her own, especially one so close to her family. "So help me Haldir…!"

                There was more she wanted to say, scream rather, but a gentle had came to rest on her shoulder accompanied by a concerned gaze of gray-blue eyes. "Is everything all right Ithil?" 

                Ithil barely suppressed a groan as she looked away from him quickly. Just whom she wanted to see… "Everything's just fine Elrond. Now if you'll both excuse me." Sending one last glare in Haldir's direction, the lady then shoved past them storming out of sight.

                When she was sure neither of life's greatest aggravations were no longer within ear or eyeshot, she then collapsed onto the nearest chair she could find in the elaborate halls of Imladris. Dropping her head heavily into her hands she quite nearly bit her lip in an attempt not to scream. The last thing she wanted was to deal with Haldir in his chauvinistic mannerism, and the last thing she needed was the concern of her sister's husband whom she still loved. It was then she began to tremble uncontrollably as the last century suddenly began to sink in. 

                One hundred and ten years she'd put up with Haldir as one of the guardian's of Lorien. And in all that time, he showed little or no respect to her always questioning her authority. It was the first time she couldn't hide herself in her work and it held little delight for her. Yet, at the same time it had been her own fault that she'd assigned Haldir as second in command. What had gotten into her? Did she just wish to be plagued by grief? 

                Frowning grimly, she finally pinned it on her Noldor blood and finally sat back in the chair. With a soft thud her silver crowned head fell against the wall behind her as she sighed. If nothing else, being angry with the starlight blonde had kept her mind off of Elrond. But was that a good thing? Once again she had avoided Imladris, and only now returned to be there on the arrival of Celebrian's youngest child. Just the day they'd arrived, Arwen had been born. Her first niece, and she had a feeling it was her last.   

                Just like her brothers, Arwen looked devastatingly like her father, and she could tell that it hurt Celebrian to realize that they looked nothing like her. Giving a soft sigh, she felt her eyes close once again. Since her arrival she'd been only with her sister. It was thus the reason for the argument with Haldir just a moment before. He'd accused her of shirking her duty and responsibility. What right had he? Family came before expected mannerism. 

                Growling under her breath, she didn't even feel the gentle hand that lighted one of her own. "Aunt Ithil…"

                Looking up sharply in surprise, she reflexively yanked the poor unsuspecting elf to the ground and pinned him there. Feeling the guilt well up in her, she suddenly realized to whom the frightened eyes of silver-gray belonged. "Forgive me Elrohir…"

                Moving to let him up, Ithil offered a hand, which he gladly took. Upon regaining his footing, the younger twin then rubbed the back of his head wincing slightly. "I'm sorry I startled you Aunt Ithil…"

                A look of apology filled her eyes as she instinctively reached a hand out to caress the back of his head. Sighing softly at the slight bump she found, she then shook her head while allowing the hand to lightly slip through his ebony tresses. "I really should keep my mind focused. I'm really sorry Elrohir." Removing her hand from his head, she didn't even catch the fact that he'd finally decided to breathe. "I wasn't in the present." 

                Giving his mother's sister a sad look, he then dropped his cloudy eyes to the floor and remained silent. Ithil suddenly stopped as she tried to catch his eyes only to find him reluctant. "Is something wrong pen-lend?" Ithil stepped closer lighting a hand gently on his shoulder. 

                "Ada… He's with nana and Arwen… And Elladan went hunting with Erestor and Glorfindel…" But the middle child stopped there.

                "Oh Elrohir…" Giving the young elf an understanding look, Ithil didn't hesitate to pull him into her arms hugging him tightly. "You can stay with me, all right? Fend off my evil underlings?" Smiling against his neck, she felt him chuckle softly in return. Closing her eyes for a short moment, she then slipped an arm through his and turned to stand at his side. It was amazing how much taller he'd gotten in the long decade they'd been apart.

                Celebrian always visited Lorien at least every other year, and without fail, Elrohir always came along when Elrond would permit. It was obvious to Ithil that he was rather fond of her, even more so than Elladan whom clung more so to his mother. It didn't bother her, for Elrohir had become something of extreme importance in her life. Even though he was a spitting image of his father. "Is Haldir getting on your nerves again?"

                Walking slowly then down the long corridor, Ithil managed to lightly nod her head. "When does he not? I'd really like to know."

                Exasperation clearly colored her tone, and it made Elrohir smile slightly. "He may have a crush on you Aunt Ithil."

                Pure shock entered her eyes as she stopped in her tracks and nearly gawked up at her nephew. "That's pure ludicrous! That stone pillar of an elf has a heart of ice I'm beginning to think!"

                Elrohir only smiled softly as he shyly met her eyes, while speaking in a low embarrassed voice. "He's not good enough for you."

                "Sweet Elrohir…" Ithil gazed up into his gray eyes lovingly while idly reaching out to tug on an ebony strand. 

                "I'm glad you came…" 

                "I know that tone pen-lend. Now tell me, what grieves your precious heart?"

                Dropping his head slowly, the dark hair then fanned out around his face hiding the sad expression from Ithil. It was obvious to her that he felt left out, but she knew he needed to get it out. "It's just… With Arwen being born, ada and nana have no time for me… And Elladan is a big hit with everyone and they all expect me to be just like him. Even Glorfindel didn't…"

                As the young elf cut off, Ithil caught the undertone of adoration for the simple name of Glorfindel. Smiling softly, she then pulled him into her arms again and turned her head to whisper in his ear. "You are you pen-tithen. I want you no other way. And don't tell your brother or sister but you're certainly my favorite." 

                It was then that she felt him smile against her cheek. "Hannon lle hiril nin."

                "Lady Ithil." The flat monotone caused Ithil to pull away from Elrohir only to find the cold gaze of midnight staring at her coldly.

                "Can't it wait Haldir?" Instantly she recoiled from the platinum blonde and fought the urge to hiss through her teeth. There was just something about him that made her feel so strongly. She could either hate him, or… But she didn't want to think about that.

                "No. It can not." Stating this simply, he then allowed his eyes to drift over to Elrohir that seemed to be frowning at him deeply. Giving a slight nod in acknowledgement to the young prince, Haldir showed no further interest.

                Grumbling a bit, the lady of Lorien finally turned to face her fellow guardian fully with a stern look on her elven fair face. "Very well, but Elrohir is to come along with us."

                "Ah, so you're the younger one." Haldir merely half smiled at this before shrugging his shoulders. "As long as you no longer shirk your duties I will not argue."

                Instantly her hands became fists and she took a quick step forward putting them less than a foot away from each other. "I do not shirk my duties Haldir. Are you questioning my authority?"

                The silver haired elf merely smiled at this in a haughty manner without saying a word. "Have you no respect Haldir?" Both looked up as the soft voice met their ears only to find a look of dismay on Elrohir's face. "Why are you so cold to her?"

                The smile fell from his face quickly as Haldir dropped his gaze to the floor for a moment. Looking back up, the stoic expression there let neither the young prince nor his aunt know what was going on in his mind. "I meant no disrespect."

                Furrowing her brow at this, Ithil couldn't stop herself from reaching out and gently brushing the back of one hand over Haldir's forehead. "No… You're not feverish." Haldir's breath caught at the touch, and he quickly stepped back a wild look flashing briefly through his deep blue eyes. "Haldir?" Ithil blinked at his sudden action and pulled her hand back to her chest. "I'm sorry."

                Eyeing her a long moment, the platinum blonde suddenly bowed and turned to leave calling back over his shoulder. "Our talk can wait." Watching him vanish from view, both Ithil and Elrohir gaped. 

                Shaking her head slowly, she then turned to Elrohir with a breath-taking smile. "Well, that was strange. How about you and I going out to find your wayward twin? We can hunt them and see if they notice!"

                Like a candle suddenly flaring to life, the middle child nodded his head enthusiastically before taking his aunt's hand and dragging her in the direction of the stables. Eagerly he spoke of things he'd done with Erestor, Elladan and Glorfindel in an endless bout of chatter. It was then she once more heard the sound of longing in the young elf's voice as he mentioned his blonde tutor. Frowning slightly at this, she allowed her self to slip into thought while half listening to her nephew. She'd always known he had a childish crush on her, but this awe he showed toward Glorfindel had seemed to grow with each visit he made to Lorien. Shaking her head slowly, she looked up to the sky and sent up a silent prayer. _Do not let my suspicion be correct… By the Valar and sweet Illúvatar… Do not let my sweet Elrohir be hurt._

~*~

                A smile was present on his soft ivory features as long wayward strands of ebony were shoved aside with irritation. To Ithil, the picture was absolutely adorable and highlighted just how handsome he had become. Shaking her head slowly, she sent a river of silvery hair over one shoulder before refocusing on the task at hand. After much debate, Elrohir had talked her into letting him scare his elder twin, though she knew he still lacked the skill. A hunter, he was to be sure, but not nearly as talented as she or the Lord Glorfindel. She was absolutely sure the young elf would be caught. 

                Trailing slowly behind the young Peredhil, Ithil fell deep into thought and soon became unaware of everything that surrounded her. That in itself was not a bright idea, but what worsened it was the thoughts that devoured her conscience. The thought was of Elrond. The memory was of seeing him standing there staring love struck at his new born daughter. He'd been so beautiful in that moment that she had to force herself to look away and not cry. Now it hurt to even look at Elrohir, because all she saw was his father.  By the Valar this was unfair! 

                But even still, they must have had pity on her and taken advantage of her carelessness for something unexpected happened knocking her cleanly from her dark thoughts. It wasn't until something collided into her knocking her into the ground that she realized that someone had been following them in turn. Crying out in surprise, the silver haired elf fell with little or no grace to the forest floor. So much for being quiet, for she was sure all with in a ten-mile radius had heard her cry. 

                Looking about wildly, three facts hit her hard. One, Elrohir was standing before her his mouth gaping trying hard not to laugh. Two, Glorfindel, Erestor, and Elladan were running at full speed in their direction having heard her cry. And finally, she saw the silver head of a young elf staring at her with wide eyes dancing with playfulness. "HA! Do you have any idea I trailed behind you two waiting for you to let your guard down Ithil???"

                 Opening her mouth a few times in order to speak, the female elf finally sighed and shook her head. The tall lanky elf looming above her had sufficiently pinned her to the forest floor a hand holding down each of her wrists. "Have you now Orophin? Are you sure you are related to Haldir?" At her question she arched a brow before finally allowing a smile to touch her lips. 

                A brilliant smile touched the young elf's face as he bobbed his head in affirmation the glint in his eyes growing to a flicker of mischief. "Aye I am hiril nin! But I think I was the one who received all of the personality." The two smiled at one another a long moment forgetting the others still present. 

                "Very nice then Orophin… now, please remove yourself pen-tithen." It was out of habit that she called him that, and just the same he frowned at hearing the old nickname.

                "I'm not little." Pouting a bit to punctuate the statement, the tall elf then clambered to his feet before helping her also to do the same. 

                "Aye, I fear he's far bigger than you now hiril nin." Looking up sharply, Ithil found the amused eyes of sapphire focused on her.

                "That may be Lord Glorfindel, but I have a great many years on him!" Ithil stated defiantly before poking the golden elf in the shoulder hard for smirking at her response. "And you can't say he's stronger because he's yet to beat me in a sparring match!"

                Glorfindel only laughed as he leaned down slightly in order to see eye to eye with the lady of the moonlight. "Perhaps, but he did catch you unaware just now. You should be ashamed of yourself."

                "I was thinking! Besides I wasn't hunting anyone! It was Elrohir that wanted to sneak up on Elladan!" At her outburst she knew that Elrohir had looked to the ground in embarrassment for at that moment, Elladan broke out into a fit of giggles. Sending the younger twin an apologizing look, she was thankful to see Erestor attempting to make the elder quiet down. 

                "T'is no excuse hiril nin." Glorfindel was having far too much fun with this.

                "Please do not tease her Lord Glorfindel." Blinking in surprise, Ithil looked up to see Orophin hovering close to her with a protective look in his dark colored eyes. At this she smiled lightly knowing that he'd taken a strong liking to her and for the longest time followed her like a lost puppy. And in return she had treated him as her own younger brother to his greatest delight.

                "Really! Don't be so mean to Aunt Ithil!" With that she wasn't surprised to feel the elder twin latching onto her hugging her close. What surprised her was that he stuck his tongue out at his tutor in a childish manner.

                "Elladan!" Ithil tried to scold him but the look of surprise on Glorfindel's face dissolved her to laughter and soon she had to put her weight against Elladan to keep from falling again. 

                The elder twin smiled brightly and then shot a look of mischief in his brother's direction causing his eyes of silver to dance. "Nothing to say Elrohir? Or are you torn between our tutor and our aunt?"

                At this the dark haired elf turned a bright shade of red and instantly looked at the ground in silence. In turn, Glorfindel gave the younger a puzzled look. "Do not tease him Elladan." Ithil spoke softly to him before arching a brow at the ancient eldar before her. Shaking the thought for the moment, she then looped one arm around Elladan then the other around Orophin smiling lightly. "Shall we return before we miss supper?"

                Still confused, the blonde elf nodded his head and was the first to turn and start his trek back in the direction of Rivendell, Elrohir's eyes ever present on his back. Ithil felt her heart sink a bit, but she hadn't the time to revel in it for her escorts were now pulling her along leaving her only time to see Erestor urge his younger charge along. "Do you see it aunt Ithil?" 

                Turning her head slightly at the soft whisper in her ear, she feigned a look of ignorance. "See what sweet Elladan?"

                "Albach na…" The dark elf then sighed and looked to his brother with a curious look in his elven fair face. She knew very well of what he spoke, but she did not wish to voice it. The mere thought made her quiver when she considered how Elrohir could get hurt or how Elrond would be furious. 

~*~

                Dinner had progressed slowly and with little event. As usual when Haldir dined with her, he constantly sent her glares that would suddenly be cut short by either Rúmil or Orophin elbowing him subtly in the side. Why did she put up with him again? Probably because he was so much like her. The elf with starlight colored hair was duty bound and noble in combat and over protective of the golden wood. Otherwise she had no reason to like him, but then again she did respect him. And in truth, she knew he'd be a better March warden than she. Not because of ability, for they were equally matched for the time being, but because she was a girl. A fact he pointed out to her all too often.

                In those moments, she would respond as she always had, in anger. But inside, she found that she was finally agreeing with him. The thousands of years she'd lived were now suddenly settling upon her heart like a ton of bricks and it was becoming rather hard to breath. Dropping her head in her hands as she walked out onto the balcony that branched from her room, she was thankful for the kiss of cool night air. As always she'd been given the room over looking the Lord's favorite garden, but even it's beauty didn't soothe her tonight. 

                Ithil didn't know what was better, to be plagued with thoughts of Elrond, or plagued with doubt that Haldir so easily inflicted her with. She'd retired early that night not wishing to see either elf for her will was growing weak. It was then she felt the sudden urge to just leave. And return to Lorien? No, she didn't want to. Then where would she go? Shaking her head at this, Ithil then glared up at the half moon in the sky and crossed her arms over her chest. "Do you often scowl at your name sake with such ferocity warrior maiden?"

                Blinking in surprise, Ithil let her eyes drift to the source of sound only to find Elrond smiling up at her in amusement from his garden. His strong lithe figure was highlighted in moonlight causing his ebony hair to almost shine midnight blue. The sight alone took her breath away. Sadly, he did that far too often. In over a century neither had truly spoken to the other, and where it helped her reign her grief it didn't stop the way she felt. "Only when my heart is heavy."

                Looking thoughtful a moment, the Lord of Imladris allowed his gentle smile to leave his lips. "Would you care to join me then? Perhaps I can be of service to you hiril nin."

                Frowning at the thought deeply she didn't even realize that she had nodded her agreement. Cursing her eagerness, she then turned to leave only to stop at his amused called. "I need to come down stairs Elrond. Surely you don't expect us to talk from the places in which we now stand?"

                "Jump."

                "Man? Man i…? You're crazy!"

                "Nay I am not. Jump."

                Giving him a look of pure disbelief, Ithil then leaned on the railing and surveyed the two-story fall to the garden below. "I may be graceful, but surely I could not avoid getting hurt."

                "I would allow no harm to befall you. Enni estel…" Elrond smiled at her sweetly and it made her heart skip a beat. Closing her eyes at this, she cursed under her breath for being unable to resist any of his requests.

                "Very well then." Taking in a deep breath, she then gracefully leapt onto the railing before dropping off the edge praying to the Valar that she wouldn't be too seriously injured. But as she prepared for the landing, she suddenly felt her heart stop as strong arms easily caught her and held her close.

                "Did I not say you wouldn't get hurt? Open your eyes…" When had she closed her eyes? Opening her eyes slowly, she felt her heart pound in her ears causing a rush to flow into her cheeks as her eyes met his. She couldn't move for the life of her. 

                He looked even more beautiful up close, and being this close made her head swim. "D-did I not trust you?"

                "You did…" Smiling all the more, the half elf then reluctantly sat the daughter of Galadriel gently to the ground not surprised to find her unable to move. Steadying her gently, he then gently reached out and brushed the silver strands behind her ear before finally turning away to look up at the night sky. "What makes your heart heavy hiril nin?"

                "You need not worry over me. I'm surprised to see you away from Arwen."

                A small smile etched over his face as his silver eyes fell closed resting dark eyelashes against pale skin. "You've always been the type to continually change the subject. Please do not deter me now Arithil."

                "Why do you call me that?" Staring at him with wide silver blue eyes, Ithil felt her heart sink at the realization that no matter how much she loved him or how much she grieved her loss, things would never change.

                "Because you are noble. Need I a better reason? Now, tell me what troubles you." 

                Sighing softly, she then shook her head deep in thought. Elrond had never been an easy one to deceive, but she supposed that was her punishment for falling for he whom she could never have. "I merely question my worth."

                Turning to her with an arched brow, Elrond felt his own heart flutter at this striking thought. "Whatever for? I find there no reason to doubt that you are worth more than anything on the face of arda."

                "Even still you flatter me shamelessly." Shaking her head slowly, she suddenly gasped as the wind swept through the garden reminding her of the chill it carried and that she only wore the thin white undershirt from her Lorien attire complete with dark gray leggings. Hugging herself to keep some warmth, she managed to ignore the piercing gaze directed at her. 

                "Is it due to Haldir? I've noticed he questions you almost constantly. Funny though, he's always extremely respectful to me."

                "It's because I'm a female." The tone was dry as she retorted her reply.

                At her side, Elrond gave a light sigh and shook his head before removing his outer robe and draping it over her now trembling shoulders eliciting a gasp from her lithe form. "That is regrettable to hear. He's missing out on such a wonderful lady by his attitude then."

                "I care not."

                "But you do… though I'd wager that isn't the only thing hurting you at this time." Searching her face a moment, he noted the reluctant light in her eyes. "But you need not tell me."

                Looking down sadly, she felt the urge to cry. Why did he have to affect her in such a strong way? "Stay with me? Don't say anything… dar-fael…"

                "Innas im." With that, Ithil gently let her head fall against his shoulder and allowed slow tears to trickle down her soft cheeks as he gently ran his fingers through her hair. 

~*~

                Not far from the garden, Elrohir stood with his mouth gaping slightly as Ithil jumped from her balcony into his father's waiting arms. It was a side of both of them his young eyes had never seen before. Then again, he'd never really seen them talk before and had assumed that just maybe there was no love of any sort between them. But now everything was different…

                Breathing out of sync, the youngest twin brought a hand up to rest it upon his heart as it fluttered in sudden surprise and pain. There was undeniably a great love between them. A love that was denied and never spoken, of that he was sure. But didn't he see love in his father's eyes when he looked at his mother? Yes, but not THIS type of love. Shaking his head slowly, he felt his body sway and fall against the doorframe that he stood in. 

                A sudden flare of jealousy lit his sterling eyes as he looked away. He couldn't bear to see his beloved aunt being comforted by anyone but he or Elladan, and on the occasion Orophin. Not even his father… There were few exceptions. "Elrohir?"

                Looking up quickly, he met his mirror image and gave his twin a pained look. "Elladan…" His voice was merely a pained squeak as the older twin gathered him up in a gentle embrace.

                "What is it Muindor nin?" Elladan spoke the words softly in a soothing manner as he gently rubbed the small of his younger twin's back.

                Shakily lifting a hand, Elrohir pointed to the couple as Elrond gently tried to coax Ithil to calm down without saying a word. The elder fell completely silent at the sight as similar thoughts crossed his mind at the scene before him. Both he and Elrohir bore a great love for Ithil and had done everything they could all their lives to pull her from the depths of her grief. She was truly precious to their hearts and the thought of someone taking their place was enough to make anger flare in their eyes. "Why am I jealous?"

                "I cannot say Muindor… It causes the same emotion in my heart. Do you think he knows how she feels? It's written so clearly in her eyes…" His voice then sank as he dropped his eyes to the ground beneath their feet. "I've never seen her cry before…"

                "Neither have I… I saw that she wanted to, but she'd always been so strong." The older nodded in agreement before nudging his brother back into the warmth of the indoors. 

                "We can do nothing about it tonight. We'll just have to make sure it doesn't happen again. Not only because I am jealous, but also because we do not wish to see nana hurt like that." Elrohir then nodded likewise before following along side his twin in silence. 

~*~

_Chapter Four:_

Ind Lost – Empty heart

Albach na – It is nothing.

Man? Man i…? – What? What the…?

Enni estel – Trust me

Dar-fael – just stay

Innas im – I will

Muindor nin – my brother


	5. Thelbell

Whoa… I go from a really short chapter to this extremely long one. And I didn't even get to everything I wanted to. Yay for plot instead of just information? Ok a few notes, Greenwood is Mirkwood before it falls under the influence of evil. They don't really start calling it Mirkwood till the year 1050. And I was thinking… should I write a side story about the little part I put in this chapter about Glorfindel's past? It might be interesting… though depressing… but I seem pretty good at angst. Ah! Also I showed the softer side of Haldir. Pay close attention to everything! *laughs* Everything plays an important part… Thanks for still sticking with me! I will start chapter six soon. Tears of the Moon Chapter Five: Thelbell 

[The Third Age, Solar Year 600 – The borders of the Golden Wood called Lothlorien]

                "A shadow is falling…" Ithil cringed inwardly at the gentle words of the wizened man beside her. Letting out a long sigh, she then nodded her head before turning to gaze at the Istari intently. "I have a feeling that Greenwood will fall under its influence."

                "So that is why you've come then Mithrandir?" The gray-cloaked figure slowly nodded his head as he leaned against a great tree. Ancient eyes then traveled over the river as he clung to his gnarled staff. "They are of our kind dear wizard, but not many in Caras Galadon would agree with the idea of going to help them. You know as well as I that even Greenwood cares not for us…"

                "Because you are of Noldor decent. I know that well Ithil… you need not remind me." He hadn't meant to be impatient with her, but it was rather hard to stay focused when he felt so tired. He had hoped that just maybe the journey to Arda wouldn't have been so hard. That maybe the hearts of its inhabitants would understand, but they didn't. All were too locked up in their own worlds to see anything clearly.

                The lady elf then shook her head as she looked about the quiet wood feeling her heart pang in her chest. Being of both Doriath and Noldor descent, it made things rather hard on her to make any sort of decision. "Mithrandir… I see no bright future for Lorien."

                "I know not the future, only hope to guide it on to the best course." The man smiled at her gently before resting a hand on her shoulder. "It's what you make of the present that counts. I've had much joy in watching you grow up more and more with my every visit. You are wise and kind of heart, that is why I give you my trust."

                Nodding her head slowly, Ithil let out a long sigh as her fingers idly played with the hilt of her sword. "I will speak with adar about Greenwood. We cannot stand aside while our own kind is under threat. Will you remain in Lorien to support my arguments?"

                Gandalf seemed to consider this a long time before his flannel colored eyes met her gaze. A gentle fatherly smile was on his lips as he nodded his head and squeezed her shoulder once more. "I could use a long rest, and what better place than the Golden Wood? You're father is a hard one to convince, but luck is on your side in the guise of your mother's favor."

                Smirking lightly at this, the silver haired elf nodded before looking up at the flet that lay high in the tree above them. She was sure her fellow guardians were getting rather edgy at the idea of their March warden being on the ground and at the borders with no one but an old man to protect her. It amused her really, for they didn't realize that this old man was an Istari. And had they listened to the tales closely they would've known that the Istari were formerly of the Maiar. And her favorite had always been Olorin, known to her people as Mithrandir and to men as Gandalf the gray. "Then I shall walk you to Caras Galadon and help you settle in."  Tilting her head up then, she gave a low birdcall to the flet above.

                In moments a lithe form was making its way down the branches and soon landed gracefully at the lady's side. The blonde elf then smiled at the wizard and nodded slightly before turning to Ithil with a questioning look. "What is it hiril nin?"

                "I'm going to walk with Mithrandir. I'll return soon and if I cannot I'll send a replacement. You stay here with Rúmil and Orophin. Do this for me Elen?" Ithil smiled lightly in return and she knew that he wouldn't argue with her. 

                The golden haired elf watched her a moment then finally nodded his head. Elen would do anything for Ithil as long as he knew she'd be all right. On the contrary, Haldir would have thrown a fit. But to Haldir, duty was more important, and she knew she could have eventually shown him how this was just as much an act of duty as staying at her post. It was just that she wasn't in the mood to argue, so she was glad she wasn't on duty with the silver blonde. "If that is what you wish hiril nin. Would you like one of us to accompany you?"

                "No, we'll be fine. The protection of Lorien comes before my safety." By the look on his face, she knew he'd expected that answer. Mutely bowing before her and Mithrandir, he then turned and disappeared into the branches overhead. 

                "Very loyal to you I see." The wizard smiled more so to himself as they turned and headed inward through the golden wood. "And you are ever still loyal to your realm. Even now you amaze me."

                "It should come as no surprise. Their loyalty maybe, but not mine." Smiling at him warmly, they then fell silent for a long time as they slowly walked through the trees. It was autumn and the leaves were now a golden hue sparkling in the midday sun. Though, in truth, Lorien was always beautiful regardless of the season at hand. The breeze that swept about them was chilled with the promise of winter, but it didn't bother her. Cold held little sway over the elven kind. She herself was tireless and strong in her elegant strides, but at her side Gandalf seemed tired and worn thin. A look of worry washed over her features as she fully turned her head to look at him. "Are you all right mellon nin?"

                A weary smile crossed his lips as he nodded causing the large pointed hat to shift on his brow. "I am just tired. It is hard to help those with hardened hearts. Little love remains in all of middle earth and it pains me deeply."

                "I understand. Men now fight to earn their right to live while elves hide in their realms hoping to avoid that conflict. Then the dwarves hide themselves in their mountains and caves… What hope is there for arda Mithrandir? Try as I may I cannot see it. I was there that last day of the second age. I was there to see the one ring survive. And that will forever shadow our realm. Is there any hope?" Pleading eyes looked up to search the wise being at her side and only saw the essence of melancholy in that countenance. 

                "Hope comes in many forms young one. As long as one heart holds true to hope, then middle earth is not without the light of day. Keep faith that a day will come when things will change for the better. For faith is the bird that feels the light while the dawn is still dark." Ithil stared at him in wonder, and oddly enough the weight began to lift off of her shoulders. "Have you been to Rivendell lately?"

                Shaking her head slowly, she then looked on ahead of them listening to the wind as it spoke of other elves not far from them in different posts. "Nay I have not. It's been a good century I fear. And I only stayed a short week then."

                "You avoid Imladris as though it were Mordor itself." This seemed to amuse the Istari as he brought a hand up to stroke his tangled gray beard. "Do you not love your kin?" 

                "That's not true! I love them dearly… it's just…" 

                At the loss of her voice and strength of heart, the old man only shook his head before turning to look at her with knowing eyes. "I know you love your nephews and your niece. Especially your beloved sister… But it's the love for your brother by marriage that keeps you away is it not? I had only hoped you would grow away from those feelings when I heard that Elrond had married Celebrian."

                Dropping her eyes to the forest floor, she knew his voice had gone soft so that known would hear their conversation. She at least appreciated that, but she didn't like to be reminded. "I never could hide anything from you mellon nin. The feeling in my heart only dulls and fades the more I stay away from him. Unfortunately, as much as I love my kin, they all look exactly like him. Only Arwen received her mother's eyes, but still she has his hair and complexion. I cannot run from him even though I don't see him. I just wish I could grow away from this grief…"

                "Close your eyes not to other opportunities. I heard that the children of Halmir have come to Lorien finally. How are they? Was that not their uncle Elen?"

                Arching a platinum brow at the man, she merely nodded her head and started to smile. "Orophin is the youngest, then there is Rúmil…" The smile faded as she began to brood slightly. "And Haldir."

                "And Haldir? Why say that with such gloominess?" A low chuckle left the Istari as he shook his head. "It is not often I hear such dislike in your voice! Is he not your second in command? I'm sure I've heard his name before…"

                "He is…" The tone of voice was flat as her expression reflected her brooding. "But he's also my biggest antagonist. He always cuts me down…"

                Nodding his head slowly, he continued to look on ahead as the jovial manner resolved into that of calm wisdom. "Look not at the present behavior as a flaw, but as a defense for something that happened earlier in life. Think of yourself Ithil, for you were once brilliant in your content. But after your heartbreak with Elrond, you now walk with the shadow of grief and rarely do I hear the sound of true happiness in your voice. In the same way, I want you to understand, that Haldir did not live an easy life. He is the way he is for his own personal reason of grief. Be not quick to judge sweet Ithil."

                A sudden smile of understanding and guilt then touched her lips as she slowly nodded her head. "You're wisdom always humbles me Mithrandir. Thank you… I don't think I shall see Haldir in the same light any longer. Even though I'm sure it will be hard to quell my anger at times."

                "Nothing is easy in life I assure you. You need only to remain true and strong in your resolve. And that I'm sure you can handle. The dawn will come to all, even you." 

~*~

                Orophin sighed softly as he leaned against the tree that held the flet high above the ground. It hadn't been that long since his uncle had informed he and his brother that Ithil was heading for Caras Galadon with the one his people called Mithrandir. He was sure the man was important, and his curiosity wanted to know why. Looking to his uncle with wide dark eyes, he saw the elder elf only smile back knowingly. Elen knew his every expression, and it comforted him. "What is it Orophin?"

                "Who is he?"

                "Mithrandir. You should know that." Elen smiled in silent laughter knowing they should remain quiet while on watch. At the moment Rúmil was out scouting the border and that left them alone. In truth, they really weren't supposed to talk unless it was important, but Elen could deny his nephews nothing. They were as his sons. 

                "I know that!" A scowl crossed his young elven features as he fought the urge to pout. "I want to know WHO he is… He's important, for otherwise the lord and lady wouldn't always be so eager to see him. And they heed his words as though they came from Illúvatar himself."

                "For all you know little one, they may very well have. Be at peace for he is one of the Istari. Known to many as Gandalf the gray, he has come to show the world the knowledge that it forgot. Ithil told me a bit though not everything. You are right, he is very important."

                Nodding his head in understanding, he was going to speak, but the sound of his older brother's voice caught him off guard. "Daro!" Instantly he and Elen jumped into the motion stealthily moving through the swaying branches of the trees. Finally dropping unnoticed beside Rúmil, they looked up to see two identical dark haired elves. "Well… if it isn't the princelings of Imladris." The shorter elf laughed from his spot between his brother and uncle. Rúmil had grown little and remained rather petite in comparison to Orophin and Haldir, and his hair was darker than them as well. In all truth, he looked to be the son of Elen rather than just a nephew. 

                Before them on horseback, the twin sons of Elrond moved uneasily not liking that they'd been caught so easily. One finally gave them a defiant look as he swept down from his steed in order to stand before the guardians of Lorien. "If you know who we are, why did you stop us?"

                Elen fought the urge to laugh at the defiance and automatically assumed this one to be Elladan. For only Elladan spoke so boldly. "Because it is not safe for the sons of Elrond to travel alone. Are you here with permission?"

                This time the other twin looked at the golden haired elf guiltily from the back of his horse. "No… We wanted to visit Nana and Aunt Ithil. We did not ask ada to give us leave."

                "And we shouldn't have to! We are four hundred and seventy years old!" Looking back to glare at his twin, the guardians fought the urge to laugh again. It was obvious that Elrohir wasn't supposed to tell the truth. 

                "What makes you think I will let you into Lorien then pen-neth? Surely I will not aid you in defying your father!" Elen grinned despite himself as he crossed his arms over his chest. 

                At his side, Rúmil laughed merrily and nodded in agreement. "Orophin is older than you and he still can't go out without permission." This comment earned a glare from the younger, yet taller sibling on his other side. "Surely someone has come after you! How on earth did they let you get this far?"

                The still mounted twin looked away in his embarrassment and shame before sighing softly. "I knew they would follow, so we slept rarely and in places few would look." Elen knew this to be wise, and in turn knew for certain that this was the younger twin. Elrohir had always excelled in his studies in strategy where Elladan was more inclined to the physical side of battle. They were like two sides of the exact same coin.

                Elladan seemed to sigh as well as he looked at the ground finally feeling a bit guilty as well as tired. "Please Elen… We've been riding long and hard. Let us at least rest before you send us home."

                The blonde frowned at this realization. He had been having so much fun teasing the youths that he hadn't considered their conditions. "Forgive me hîr nin. I will escort the two of you to the city. I had not thought of your weariness." Waving them to go on before him, he then turned to Rúmil and whispered softly. "Expect another rider to come. I know Elrond would not idly sit by and let his sons ride out alone." At the middle child's nod, he then turned to follow behind the young twins as they trudged with heavy and tired feet into the golden wood. Easily catching up to Elrohir, he smiled at the younger and tilted his head curiously to the side. "Why did you run from Imladris?"

                Looking up sharply, shocked eyes of mithril hue met his gentle cerulean gaze. "We told you! We just wanted to see Nana and Aunt Ithil."

                "Nay, that is not true. I do not doubt that you wish to see them, but I am sure that is not the reason you have defied your father. Do you have any idea what it would do to your parents, Ithil and your grandparents if you had gotten hurt? These are dark times pen-neth and certainly not a time for you two to act so rashly."

                At the steady string of wisdom, Elrohir visibly wilted. "I… It's my fault. Do not blame Elladan."

                Arching a golden brow at this revelation, Elen could not believe his ears. "Your fault pen-neth?" Never had he known the younger to be any trouble. "By what do you mean?"

                "Elladan and I fight a lot… Its all in fun…" He paused a long time before looking wearily at his feet allowing a curtain of ebony to fall into his visage. "He likes to tease me about… about… my… fancies…"

                "Fancies?" Elen thought maybe he understood, but he pressed on anyway. The young one seemed more than eager to find a sympathetic ear. Though he was sure that Elladan was listening, and by the look on his face, he was silent only out of guilt. 

                "Aye… He started teasing me about being shy and not telling the objects of my affections how I felt. Sadly, he named them just as one of these people entered the room with ada." The young elf trembled suddenly as he turned misty eyes up to his aunt's good friend and his surrogate uncle. "He was angry! And… and I just know that… I had to run away. I ran to the stables and took my horse out of shame and rode off as fast as I could."

                Nodding his head slowly, he wasn't surprised to hear the soft guilt laden voice of the older twin break in. "I felt horrible, ada was shocked into silence as was… the other… but I knew Elrohir wasn't running away merely to hide. I followed him and pursued him… I didn't want him running away alone." Elen felt his heart flutter at the little tale being told. Such devotion lay between the twins and it made him want to smile, but it also pained him to know that Elrohir was so hurt.

                "Listen to me you two. No matter what, I can assure you that your ada loves you. You shouldn't doubt that. The new information may have surprised him… even upset him, but it wouldn't have changed your relationship." Struggling for words, the blonde elf then idly rubbed his forehead with light fingertips. "You shouldn't have run away regardless of what happened." Pausing in his scolding, he was sure it wasn't his place and they would get enough of that from everyone else. "Who was it? I don't want to pry… but I can't understand why your ada would be upset over you being in love with someone…"

                The twins went deathly silent, and he knew that Elladan out of guilt wouldn't say a word. It was then left to Elrohir to speak on his own behalf and the poor elfling looked frightened out of his mind. "He… he's… close to ada."

                "Close to Elrond?" This was getting nowhere, but at least that narrowed down his options. That meant it was one of his seneschals he was sure. Processing the information, his eyes suddenly widened as he remembered something that Ithil had said to him on her last return from Imladris. "Glorfindel…"

                This caused Elrohir to look quickly to his feet and clench his teeth. Elen knew right away that he had guessed correctly. Shaking his head slowly, he saw how this could cause some problems and great discomfort. Taking a calming breath, he then gently pulled the younger into a gentle embrace and halted them from going further. Instantly the young elf began to cry into the blonde's shoulder leaving Elladan to look sadly at the two with wide silver eyes. "He hates me!"

                "No… he couldn't hate you. Not you pen-lend…" Elen's words were soothing as he gently stroked the mane of exotic black hair in calming motions. "I know this isn't easy, but it will work out. I am just glad you are safe. We'll figure something out…"

                Yet still the young elf sobbed into his shoulder and the three stood motionless beneath the golden canopy bathed in the warm sunlight. Only the horses made any noise other than the crying of the youngest elf and the soothing words of Elen. 

~*~

                "Adar… Please listen to me." 

                "Ithil, you are asking too much right now." Celeborn sighed as he sat upon his chair at his desk. The surface was over laden with paper work and documents begging for his attention. "I understand the concern, but we are already stretched thin in our own defense. You should know this."

                Ithil eyed her sire for a moment before shaking her head. "You have ties to the Moriquendi yourself, how can you leave then to suffer if a threat really is coming over Greenwood?"

                The lord of Lorien arched a brow slowly at his daughter before settling in further to his chair. Lacing his fingers together before him, he seemed to sink into deep thought. He pointedly ignored the looks he was receiving from his long time friend Mithrandir who sat at Ithil's side. "Most of the elves of Lorien do not care for those in Greenwood regardless of my feelings."

                At his words, Ithil stood to her feet and turned to leave. "Very well then, I will ask nana what she thinks. I care not to play politics with you adar." At her words, Gandalf had to try hard not to laugh as she easily played her father like a flute. For it was as soon as she finished that the normally stern elven lord nearly jumped from his chair to protest. It was far too amusing for the former Maia to stand. 

                "Wait Ithil… I can't promise you much, but if your heart is set upon helping them…" Celeborn paused and tried to calm himself for it was rather unlike him to show such emotion. "Take all of the volunteers you need, but I'd rather not let you go."

                This only served to anger the warrior maiden as she slowly turned to face the Lord of Lorien. "And why not?"

                "You are my daughter and I don't think you should be gallivanting off to any type of conflict." The stern voice proclaimed as he returned her glare without flinching.

                "I will lead them. It is my idea and that makes it my responsibility. I am the March warden of Lorien as you so appointed." That being her final word on the matter, she then bowed. "Thank you adar." With that she left the room in a flurry of gray that was her cloak. 

                Celeborn at that moment literally dropped his forehead onto the wooden surface of the desk with a soft thud. "Why do I let her do that to me? Surely I can tell my own daughter no?"

                It was then that Mithrandir finally broke his silence and began to laugh at his friend in his distress. "Things change when it comes to one's children. Do not feel shamed Lord Celeborn."

                "I only wish to protect her, and yet my wife will turn around and let her do as she pleases. I don't want to be the evil one in her eyes. She's been so spiteful to Galadriel and I lately and it hurts us…" The noble lord sighed as he lifted his head from the desk surface in order to give his long time friend a pained look.   
                "She still feels anger over what happened…" He didn't need to say more.

                "I still regret that, but it had to be done. I just wish it hadn't been him that she fell for. Galadriel and I never thought that she would fall in love… It was so presumptuous of us. Have we failed her as parents? Will she ever forgive us?" Degraded to pleading, Celeborn then cradled his head in his hands groaning inwardly. It was hard living with a loved one that despised him.

                "By no means were you a bad parent… She will forgive in time. Galadriel had many reasons for what was done. Elrond needed to marry Celebrian. Ithil is needed elsewhere. Just be content to know that Celebrian and Elrond are very much in love even though his heart still feels for Ithil. Things cannot be changed. Think of all the wonderful things that would be lost had not their union taken place… I am rather fond of the twins and Arwen myself."

                "Many are… Arwen is very beautiful and both Lorien and Imladris cherish her." A sigh escaped Celeborn as he straightened in his chair trying to regain his composure. "I am only glad that Celebrian never found out what happened."

                "And she never will. There is no need to tell her." Gandalf nodded slowly as he laced his fingers together before him as he leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees. "Things will work out Celeborn. Have faith… you will see happiness in her again if only you are patient." It was then that a flare of hope returned to the elven lord's eyes as he nodded to the wise Istari.

~*~

                Like a beam of golden light, a rider approached at top speed upon a dapple-gray steed. Other than a long cloak of black that hid all other attire only sunlight gold hair remained revealed to the eyes. The sight had both shocked and amazed the brothers as they hid among the trees looking on the elven visitor. The being was ethereal and nothing short of a beam straight from Anor. No matter how many times they saw this elven lord, he never ceased to put them in a state of awe. "Daro Lord Glorfindel!" Leaping to the ground, both Orophin and Rúmil hoped to halt the golden rider and were pleased to see him slow.               

                As though frantic, the golden haired elf quickly approached the brothers and looked at them with wide eyes of startling sapphire. "Tell me! Have you seen them?"

                Never in their long lives had they seen the noble lord look so frantic nor heard him speak in such a way. "You mean the twins? They arrived but a few hours before you. Uncle Elen is walking them to Caras Galadon right now. I'm sure they will be there shortly. Are you well hîr nin?" Rúmil asked in concern, as Glorfindel finally seemed to take a much-needed breath.

                Relief washed over his fair face as he nearly collapsed from his horse's back. "Good… it is good to hear…"

                "You came alone hîr nin?" This time it was Orophin that sounded out his own concern.

                "Aye and nay… I have not stopped my searched… I am sure a party will soon arrive behind me." Glorfindel replied wearily as his horse shifted restlessly. "May I go on? I wish to see them…"

                Smiling at the worry he saw in the golden lord's eyes, the elder merely nodded. "Go ahead. We will await your party. Go easy on them…" The older brother laughed as Glorfindel attempted to smile and only managed a weary one. 

                "I am just glad to know they are safe…" With that, he pushed his horse on making himself not ride too eagerly. He now knew they were safe and now had time to contemplate all he had heard. It hadn't surprised him really to hear Elladan tease Elrohir about being in love with his aunt. He'd been well aware of the childish crush and agreed that it wasn't hard to love the lovely lady of Lorien. But him? What had he done to get the affections of the beautiful dark haired elf? 

                Shaking his head slowly, he replayed the events in his head feeling his heart beat a bit faster. Truly he had fought himself many a century not to look at the young elf adoringly. The child had always been brilliant in both mind and body. But he was just that, a child. Glorfindel was even older than their father and had experienced more of this world than he'd like to admit or even remember. Dropping his forehead against the horse's mane, he more so heard the animal grunt consolingly rather than heard. Had he encouraged this situation somehow? 

                Granted it was easy to tell that he thought of Elrohir as his favorite, though he had tried to hide it. But now things were beyond favoritism. Indeed he found the young Peredhil as beyond beautiful… But he'd thought that about Elrond and Ithil as well. For a while he'd even considered pursuing the beauty from Lorien, but he'd quickly decided against it. She belonged in Lorien, and he belonged in Imladris with his lord. And his heart belonged with his charges. He loved the three of them dearly, and the youngest twin most of all. It just wasn't right. 

                When he'd left in pursuit, all of Elrond's words or lack there of fell on deaf ears. He'd never left to do anything in such a flurry of madness. His very heart had stopped beating when the stable boy told them that the twins were gone. All logical thought had disappeared and he had just ran off like some knight upon his horse to the rescue. Why had he done that? He had always been so logical. It made not a bit of sense and it made him angry. What would he say to the young one? What could he say? He just wanted to hug him and yet at the same time push him away.

                Elrohir deserved better than him. He was ancient and had long out lived his usefulness. Elrohir was young and beautiful and full of life. Life that Glorfindel lacked greatly. Or at least he thought so… Why hadn't he seen this and prevented it? _Because you wanted him to love you…_

                "I didn't! I have no right to take his love!" The soft whisper was full of pain as his hands tightened on the reins. "And even if I did love him… I can't risk loving again. My soul lies too close to Mandos… He'll hurt me!"

                _Will he…?_

"Shut up…" He muttered pathetically trying to make the voice cease that seemed to ring out in his mind. _You need him…_ It wasn't working. Groaning at this, he then spoke in a soft croak as his last retort. "I don't want to need anyone… They can need me… but I can't need them."

~*~

                The day was growing old as Haldir sat unmoving in the high limbs of the mellyrn overlooking the main entrance to Caras Galadon. Having no duty to carry out, and his brother's having a watch pretty much left him with nothing to do. If and when possible he ran as far from his aunt and Cúrolend as he could. It was a known fact that Haldir wanted nothing to do with the female race. But only to him was the reason known, and he was positive it would stay that way. 

                It had been hours since he'd seen Ithil and Mithrandir come into the city, but he'd bitten his tongue and ignored. After so many centuries of being spiteful and fighting with her, he was rather growing weary of the charade. Since he'd enlisted with the guardians he'd done everything within his power to hate her and make her life miserable, but with time, the urge to do even that was fading away. And that scared him. Taking a deep breath he then allowed his midnight eyes to trail over the path as movement caught his eyes. 

                In silence he shifted in order to get a better look, and soon he was rewarded with the sight of his golden haired uncle returning to the city. That meant only his brothers were still on watch and that didn't please him at all. Frowning deeply, his eyes then fell on the two that walked with Elen and he blinked. The two identical dark haired elves were none other than the sons of Elrond. Alone… Why on earth were they alone? 

                Quickly he left his perch without a sound and made his way toward them before nimbly dropping into the midst of their path. Smirking softly at the looks of surprise on the younger elf's faces, he pointedly ignored the scowl that his uncle pinned him with. "Sons of Elrond, the times are a bit too dark to be traveling alone… Where is your party from Rivendell?"

                Wide eyes of gray looked at the second in command then quickly shifted to Elen for support. On the other hand, Elen had not wanted anything to do with it and wasn't pleased to have this turn of events. He was already going to get chewed out for leaving his youngest nephews alone; he didn't need to have to explain the twin's to Haldir as well. "They are lagging behind I'm sure. They reached the borders alone." Gently he squeezed Elrohir's shoulder and smiled at him before urging the twins to go on without him. "Let them rest then they can tell you what you want to know."

                Haldir didn't argue as the twins walked on ahead, and he remained quiet until they were out of earshot completely. Only then did he turn to Elen and arch a dark silver brow at him. "Now tell me why they needed you to escort them leaving Rúmil and Orophin alone?"

                Elen wasn't the least bit surprised at the question, and he was at least thankful Haldir had waited for the twins to leave. It just felt strange to be chewed out by one's own nephew. "They were in distress… they did indeed come alone. For personal reasons more or less I felt it wise to help them. I will be returning now to my post with our replacements then return with your brothers. You have nothing to worry about I assure you. Is that all Haldir?" The older elf smiled at the younger as Haldir tried hard to think of an argument. It was obvious to Elen that his nephew had other things in mind and wouldn't have a strong rebuttal. 

                "Aye…" The tone had an edge of defeat as he motioned that he was finished. "Sorry to keep you. I will see you when you return." At his uncle's smile, he then turned away and headed back into the city only to stop and turn. It was just like Elen to not waste time for he was nowhere to be seen. Strength was not his uncle's strong suit, but his talent with the bow and his unbelievable stealth made him a challenge to oppose. It was Elen that taught him how to perfect his stealth and he was thankful for that. Smiling softly to himself, he then started to walk down the path out of boredom. Maybe if he was lucky, he could find a few sentries that were fooling around that he could correct. Anything was better than sitting around being useless. 

                At the sound of hooves not too much later, he almost blinked in surprise. Maybe the Valar had had mercy on him in his bored state? It was highly unlikely and was sure that this was probably one of the elves from Imladris coming to gather up their wayward twins. Standing in the path unmoving, he awaited the rider to approach and merely grinned at who it was. "Mae govannen Glorfindel hîr nin. Have you come to collect your charges?" 

                The elven lord suddenly looked up from his brooding only to find the second in command to Lady Ithil standing before him. Pulling back on the reins gently, the blonde then slid from the back of the horse and elegantly landed upon his feet. "Mae govannen Haldir. I assume you've seen them then… Are they well?"

                "Tired but well I'm sure. You look rather tired as well." Indeed he did. There were dark circles ringing the beautiful lord's eyes and his normally bronzed skin was pale beneath the fading sunlight. It was certainly not just weariness that troubled the famous eldar from the ancient city of Gondolin. "Are you all right hîr nin?"

                At the sound of worry in the normally stoic voice, Glorfindel smiled weakly and shook his head. "From one warrior to another, I cannot lie. I am very weary and twice as troubled in spirit. I thank you for your concern."

                Haldir could only frown as he stepped forward and gently placed a hand on the taller elf's shoulder. "Can I help in anyway?"

                "Distract me…" 

                Eyes of midnight widened at this request. "Distract you? From what?"

                "I do not wish to see him yet…"

                "See who hîr nin?" Haldir certainly wasn't used to mind games being turned against him and he was swiftly losing all of his patience.

                Looking down slowly, the normally vibrant sapphire eyes were shadowed by some unknown pain. "Can I bend your ear mellon nin? I am in grave need of an understanding ear and in an even greater need to stay away from the twins…"

                This seemed to shock the Lorien guard quite thoroughly as his mouth gaped for a moment. It was true that out of all the elves in Imladris, the only one that had taken the time to befriend him was Glorfindel, but never had he seen the golden eldar in need of anything. It was always him that sought out council, not the other way around. "You know I will help anyway I can Lord Glorfindel…"

                The small smile grew a bit as the blonde nodded his head. "I thank you Haldir. I am in debt to you."

                Gently leading him into the woods, the silver blonde merely shook his head as he motioned for the other to sit at the base of a large mallorn "You owe me nothing, this is the least I can do for you after all the times you've listened to me."

                "Yet I still can't figure out why you loathe Ithil so. Nor why you can't stand females." Glorfindel laughed softly as he took a seat and allowed his back to sink against the tree in utter exhaustion. 

                "But I thank you for never asking me to tell you…"

                "I have no right to pry and you will let it be known when you feel it right. It's a shame that many do not look past that haughty exterior of yours. You are a true friend…" Glorfindel closed his eyes as Haldir sat down a little ways from him and leaned against a large root that bent up from the ground. "I'm sure you are wondering why I of all elves look so pathetic at this moment…"

                "The question had crossed my mind, but I was trying to be patient." Haldir smirked as the other elf began to chuckle softly.

                "Indeed. It seems I've run into a bit of trouble that I don't know how to handle. But I'd rather not think about it right now…" The blonde groaned inwardly and the emotion made itself plain on his elegant visage.

                "Then tell me about something else to get your mind off of things."

                "For your age you are wise mellon nin." Even with his eyes closed, Glorfindel could hear the silver blonde snort. "What would you do if your charge was in love with you? Hypothetically speaking…"

                "Most hypothetical questions bear a ring of truth… which twin told you he was in love with you? I assume it was one of them since you are avoiding them. That or they are angry with you for corrupting their sister." This caused both elves to laugh softly.

                "Nay, but that would not have been any easier. Your first assumption is correct…"

                Haldir smiled softly as he watched the golden elf try to reclaim his lost sense of control. "It seems we are talking about the current problem anyway. I will not ask which one it is, that is information I leave to your discretion to share. But the question is, do you love him?"

                Silence ensued and Haldir began to wonder if maybe his friend had fallen asleep. Though, he was relieved he wouldn't be carrying the taller elf when he suddenly spoke in a broken voice. "I don't want to."

                "What we want and what is true don't always coincide. Let us talk of something else. Tell me why you don't want to love him. Is it because he is a male? Or is there something of a deeper meaning?"

                "You amaze me Haldir…" Glorfindel slowly opened his eyes and stared out into the golden wood blankly as though seeing an entirely different place. "I care not that he is male. That isn't the issue. It was… I am too close…"

                By the cold edge to that tone, Haldir instantly knew of what he was speaking of. He had spoken to the guardian before about Mandos but in vague details. "You mean Mandos still has a hold of you… You fear grief… But love comes and goes does it not?" 

                "And some love lasts forever… Even into the halls of waiting."

                "You've loved before…"

                "Long… long ago…" The eldar winced as the memories came flooding back to him clouding his mind. "Back to the days when my feet still fell upon the paved walks of Gondolin."

                Haldir was completely enthralled in the conversation now. Not many outside of his brother's seemed to trust him enough to share such things, but to hear a tale about Gondolin from one of it's guardian's was something to greatly marvel at. "Will you tell me about it? It may help…"

                Sighing through clenched teeth, the blonde finally focused on Haldir and graced him with a weary smile once more. "I have never spoken of it before… Maybe you are right…" Closing his eyes again, he then dropped his head against the tree trunk and made a soft 'hm' sound in his throat. "In the first age, as you might have known, I was the guardian of Gondolin along with Ecthelion. I was known as the golden flower of Gondolin. But together, Ecthelion and I were set apart from many of the others and refused to let our duty be tainted with anything. Even the chance to fall in love. But, I didn't know that I was doomed to failure…"

                After a long pause, Haldir finally spoke in a soft encouraging voice. "You fell in love?"

                "It wasn't intentional… No indeed… I didn't even know what hit me." The golden eldar laughed then as his head nodded slowly. "It was a spring day when the wind was warm but not hot, and the sun came down upon Gondolin illuminating it like a diamond. Truly the city was magnificent. It was that day that a wayward elf wandered into our realm and was swiftly brought before me. You may know that the law was that if you found the way to the city, then you were not allowed to leave."

                "I remember reading that…" Haldir never really let many know, but he read when he could and greatly enjoyed history. "Was this elf the one?"

                "Aye… His name was Telperin." Pausing a moment, a sweet smile danced over his handsome face. "Though, I didn't know it was a 'he' at first. For Telperin was a very petite elf and had near feminine features. In truth, his name was deceiving to me, for his hair was a dark chestnut and his eyes were like emeralds that sparkled with life and joy that in all my long years I had never seen." Glorfindel chuckled softly to himself as he played the scene over in his mind. "One could not help but smile just by being in his presence… He told me willingly that he was of the Teleri and that he'd wanted to see arda after living so long in Alqualondë. Little did I know that he was the youngest child of Olwë…"

                "Olwë? As in the lord of the Teleri?" 

                At the enthusiasm in the question, Glorfindel smiled even more. "Aye, one and the same. The only son of Olwë for that matter, and there he was smiling up at me and asking me if I knew if I was beautiful. I think my men nearly had heart attacks at the simple question. I know I nearly did. My heart stopped and I had to turn away."

                "What did you say?"

                "To my disappointment at the time I merely turned the question back at him. For in my eyes he was far more beautiful than I. But I wasn't the only one that felt this way… For Maeglin found it to be truth as well. It wasn't only the lady Idril that the son of Eöl found irresistible." The smile faded from his face as he shook his head. "In time I fell for him hard, and when I asked him if he wished to leave Gondolin, he said there was no other place in all of middle earth he'd rather be. When I asked him why he felt that way, he told me that it was because he'd found the most beautiful jeweled flower in all of arda."

                "Meaning you?"

                This caused Glorfindel to laugh and open his eyes in order to beam at Haldir. "If only I had your wisdom then mellon nin. You are correct, but I thought he'd meant the city itself."

                "You have always been humble hîr nin. It doesn't surprise me."

                "Nor I…" Nodding his head as he continued to smile, the blonde elf then sighed. "I was so close to asking him to love me, to bind himself to me…"

                 "What happened?"

                "That night, Maeglin…" The words fell like rocks from his lips and grew cold. "Decided to take what wasn't his."

                "I'm sorry…"

                "Telperin was never the same. The light in his eyes was completely gone and the shadow of grief lay upon his like a suffocating blanket. He wouldn't let me touch him for he saw himself as defiled and no longer of any use. Then… as though to add insult to injury, Gondolin fell." Haldir almost gasped as he saw the tears falling down his friend's cheek. He didn't know what to do. Comforting Glorfindel wasn't like comforting his brothers. "I made sure that Telperin got away, and I was certain he was all right when I fell into the abyss along with the Balrog…"

                "You say that with uncertainty…"

                "Aye I do… For I do not know how long I dwelt in the halls of Mandos. Only that I heard his voice crying out to Mandos begging to take my place…."

                "And so you were released…" Haldir nearly choked on his words at the thought of any sort of devotion. "Forgive me…"

                "What is there to forgive? It was not you that made him do what he did. And it was I that swore to Mandos that I would protect the line of Tuor and Idril making the final decision to return to the world of the living. Now, I am bound to my oath, and Telperin is now in the halls of waiting. But I find comfort in knowing that at least now… he has been released from his pain."

                "But what about you?" The passion in his voice nearly surprised Glorfindel, but the blonde managed to smile gently and shake his head. "You live for others but not yourself… You fear to love because you don't want to lose it like that again. Nothing holds you here Glorfindel… And I do not want to see you pass into Mandos a second time. If you love the twin that loves you… I beg you to consider telling him…"

                Glorfindel could only blink at this before he finally moved to hug the surprised Haldir. "Hannon lle, mellon nin. Your words mean much to me and I will consider them. But I do not know if I can handle anymore heartbreak."

~*~

_Chapter Five:_

Thelbell – strong resolve

Anor – the sun

* Telperin means silver like


	6. Mîl Thurin

Whoa… another done… And I still feel as though I accomplished nothing. Ok, as for the comments about Aragorn, I am happy to announce that it will be Arwen/Aragorn… but mind you that will be MUCH later. *laughs* This has a lot of angst and action and I hope it turned out well.. I will refine Glorfindel/Elrohir's pairing later… and don't jump to too many conclusions. I still have a good 2000 years or so to cover. Thanks you guys for reading and reviewing. It means a lot to me. I hope you enjoy! By the way, the song is Take me Away by Lifehouse. ^_^ Tears of the Moon 

Chapter Six: Mîl Thurin

_~ This time all I want is you_

_There is no one else who can take your take your place_

_This time you burned me with your eyes_

_You see past all the lies_

_You take it all away ~_

                The large dining hall was silent as the occupants sat each brooding in their own thoughts. At the head of the table side by side, sat the lord and lady. Of all present, they had the most to brood about. To their right sat Celebrian who said not a word to the twins that sat beside her. First there was Elladan, then Elrohir, and both knew it wise that they said nothing. On their left was an empty chair, and beside that chair sat a weary Glorfindel with Mithrandir at his side. A heavy shadow hung over the room and the twins were afraid to even touch their silverware to the glass plates for fear of shattering the thinly laid peace. 

                It was finally Mithrandir that spoke up as his eyes traveled over to the still empty chair. "Has Ithil not returned from the borders yet Lord Celeborn?"

                "Nay… We expect her soon though." The elven lord sighed as he turned most of his thoughts to his eldest daughter and scowled. "I'm sure she is asking around the ranks if any are willing to accompany her to Greenwood."

                "I don't know if this is a wise choice." Galadriel added softly hoping to delay the scolding of the twins that looked like they were going to die at any moment. "I don't think that King Thranduil will think highly of the aid we offer."

                "May I be as so bold to ask what the cause is?" All eyes turned then to the blonde eldar that hadn't spoke a word since he'd finally entered Caras Galadon with Haldir guiding his horse with him on it. 

                "It seems some of the spawn of Ungoliant have passed into their realm as well as the straggling orc hordes. They are in grave need of support to make sure that none of these evils take root. It will be a grievous day indeed should Greenwood's beauty be tainted by the remaining shadow of Sauron." The gray pilgrim sighed softly at this as he sat back in his chair momentarily ignoring his food.

                "I agree." Turning then to the lord and lady, a serious expression crossed the eldar's face. "I would like to accompany your daughter. Will you allow this?"

                Celeborn arched a light colored brow slightly at the offer before a smile touched his lips. "I would appreciate your help, but will only accept if both Elrond and Ithil agree. I'm sure Ithil won't mind your company."

                The blonde nodded in return then looked back at his plate purposely avoiding the silver gray eyes of the youngest twin. It was obvious that both of the sons of Elrond wished to go, but equally obvious that they wouldn't be allowed. Glorfindel didn't wish to argue with them over the matter, and he certainly didn't want to talk about what he'd learned not too long ago with the youngest twin. Not yet at least for he was not ready. It was Celebrian that spoke up this time and spoke in a soft loving voice. "How are Arwen and Elrond? I surely miss them and this unexpected visit, ignoring the circumstance, is very appreciated."

                "They are well my lady, and miss you very much. Many a heart will be glad to have you return." The golden elf smiled at his lady before looking toward the main door as it opened. All eyes lifted at once to see Ithil walk in slowly dressed in a simple gown of silver blue that elegantly reflected the candle light that flickered among them. At her approach to the table, many smiles greeted her as Celeborn, Glorfindel, Gandalf and the twins rose from their seats.

                Returning the smile, the lady of the moonlight then slowly took her seat so that they could all resume their meal. "Forgive me for being late." Nodding her apology to her parents, she then looked to the twins with an arched brow. "I did not know of your arrival." Looking to Glorfindel at her side, she smiled at him gently before enquiring. "Have they been trouble to you hîr nin? Must I speak with them? It is not often that you and the twins journey to Lorien without reason."

                Once again the room was dipped into utter silence confusing the silver haired elf. Looking about with light blue eyes, she then furrowed her brow as she began to perceive an idea in her head. Glorfindel let out a soft sigh before looking at her with a gentle gaze of shadowed sapphire. It was plain to her that he didn't want to talk about it then and that she wouldn't be happy. "The twins were eager to visit Lorien and left without permission. I had to come after them."

                Ithil frowned deeply at the words of her friend and nephews' tutor. Turning that frown on the twins that moment, she eyed them a long time before sighing and shaking her head. "You rode out alone…" Both nodded slowly in unison looking near tears for seeing their beloved aunt so distressed. "This is a disappointment… Were you not thinking clearly? What possible reason could lead you to find it a good idea to journey out alone? Even I wouldn't be so foolish…"

                Instantly Elrohir dropped his eyes to the table and closed them tightly. It was obvious that he was on the verge of tears. He hadn't thought of what Ithil would say about his actions and now that he was presented with her words, they cut him deep. "I'm so sorry Aunt Ithil."

                At his pain filled words, the eldest daughter of Galadriel softened her gaze and felt an instant pang of guilt. "Sweet Elrohir… Please look at me. You as well Elladan…" When she had both shivering gazes of silver, she then smiled softly as her gentle tone met their ears. "I say these things because I love you. Not because I wish to hurt you. You would grieve me to Mandos should either of you get hurt or killed. Yes… what you did disappoints me, but don't think you are as a whole, a disappointment. You made a mistake, and all of us do, but I want you to learn from it. You must have had the protection of the Valar to make it all the way here with no event, for that I am thankful. But still, I can not and will not condone your actions." Pausing a long moment, she knew they were both fighting the urge to look away from her. Taking a deep breath, she then let it out slowly before smiling again a bit more brightly. "I shall not be so easy on you next time you pull such a stunt." Both finally breathed for the first time since she had begun to speak with them, but still she could tell their hearts were heavy. Ithil hadn't the heart to let them look so sad, she never wanted to see that in her beloved nephews. "Tolo… Cheer up. I love you both and wish to see your lovely smiles again."

                Elladan was the first to beam at her, and shortly after Elrohir smiled as well. It was easy for her to tell them apart, and few had that talent outside of the immediate family. Glorfindel for one had the art simply mastered. "I couldn't have put it better myself muinthel nin. Hannon lle…" Celebrian beamed at her elder sister before turning the same smile to her sons. "We love you two, and wish only to care for you. Learn from us while you can…"

                All present smiled at this except Ithil. Something about her sister's words proved disturbing but she knew not why. Shaking it off, she then easily joined in the conversation and the mirth that normally accompanied the dining halls of Caras Galadon was restored. No more was spoken that night of the twin's rash behavior or the upcoming journey to Greenwood.

~*~

                Glorfindel had told her everything, from when he and Elrond walked in on the twins to the long pursuit to Lorien. He'd left nothing out and little for Ithil to guess at. Why hadn't she seen his affection for her? Not that it would matter, for he was her nephew and as much as she loved him nothing would come of it. All along she'd known about his affection for Glorfindel, and she begrudge him not. It was easy to fall for the eldar from Gondolin. In truth she'd come close herself. What surprised her though, was the knowledge that she wasn't upset.

                All her years, she had been sure that she would throw a fit over how no one was good enough for her beloved Elrohir. And in her eyes, only Glorfindel could be. Now all that was needed was the golden elf to admit that he cared in return. It wasn't like she wanted him to say he loved her nephew, just tell him that he cared for him. But she did not push the elf and merely smiled in understanding. She could very well see the pain in the sapphire pools as he told her he wasn't ready for any such relationship. 

                And she understood him and told him to take his time. The only thing she asked of him was to be gentle with Elrohir's feelings. She would trust him, and it was all she could do. Then he'd asked to come along to Greenwood, and her heart lifted slightly. The lady of the Lorien had been honored that he would even offer and gladly accepted. Now the present found her in her chambers quickly packing her things. The only two regrets she had was denying the twins and not telling Haldir of the task at hand… And something told her that she'd been wrong in that second judgment. 

                Pausing to stare at the pack on her bed, she then sank down beside it idly pulling at the ice blue material of her gown. She never felt comfortable in dresses, but for her parents she tried to once in a while make an effort to be a lady. Why did her heart feel so heavy for not telling Haldir? Was it because of what Mithrandir had said? No… She'd always been fond of the elf with starlight kissed hair even though he continuously got on her nerves. He kept her grounded and helped her in making wise decisions when her emotions got in the way. Even though she hated his methods in doing so, she still felt the fondness grow on a daily basis. Sighing softly, she then felt a smile tug on her lips as she remembered the day she'd asked her father to appoint Haldir as second in command. He'd easily agreed, but then she'd adamantly told him that she didn't want him knowing it had been her request. Celeborn found the request odd, but had agreed to take the credit. Idly then she reached into her bag as her legs pulled up onto the mattress curling to the side as she smiled in her thoughts. She had been so childish.

                In her dazed thoughts, she hadn't heard the knock at her door, or the sound of it opening. After a brief pause, the silver blonde stood before her holding his breath. Haldir had just found out from a sentry about the party heading for Greenwood and for some reason it had spurred a great flame of anger and hurt in his heart. Yet, for some strange reason, as he stood before the elven maiden, his anger disappeared. In awe he watched her dig carelessly through her pack not truly seeing, that which lay before her eyes. Her mind was far from them right at that moment, and it took all of his strength not to gape.

                Haldir could not deny that she was the most beautiful elven lady he'd ever met. He'd known that the day she'd approached him and his brothers for the first time, but that was also why he hated being near her. If even for a moment he dropped his guard, he'd be in great peril. Peril of himself and the fear he held in his heart. Nay, that secret was his and his alone. Taking a deep breath he collected himself only to sigh as he watched her move a hand carelessly to straighten her gown so that it fully covered her bare feet. _I've gone mad…_ Shaking his head harshly he then scowled and barked out his words angrily. "You weren't going to tell me."

                Looking up with a gasp, Ithil's wild eyes met his and shivered at the coldness they harbored. It felt as though winter had gripped her heart relentlessly. "Haldir…"

                "Why not?"

                It was a simple question, and rightfully asked. Yet, it was the hurt in his voice that caused her not to regain herself and remain the wide-eyed maiden before him instead of the warrior most knew. "I thought it better for you to remain here…"

                "I should have led them instead… You are needed here." Haldir hissed through his teeth as the anger returned to his voice ten fold. For some reason it hurt far more than he could ever understand.

                "But…"

                "I'm going."

                "You're what?" Shock filled the daughter of Galadriel's eyes as she stared at him. His jaw was set with determination and she knew full well that she couldn't change his mind.

                "I'm going and you can not stop me. Lord Celeborn will agree with me, and Elen is perfectly capable of leading the guardian's in our absence as you well know." His argument was sound, and he could tell that she could think of nothing to say against him. "When do we leave?"

                "Just before the dawn…" Her voice betrayed the ache in her heart as something sparked in her eyes. "Why do you want to go Haldir? You don't even like the realm of Greenwood."

                Frowning deeply, the anger slowly faded as he spoke his last words softly. "I have my reasons…" Did he? If he did he didn't even know what they were. Turning away from her then, he hadn't expected the simple movement to be such a chore. 

                "Haldir…" The silver blonde paused but said nothing as he waited for whatever she had to say. She didn't even know why she'd called to him and the fact that she had bothered her. "Never mind… I will see you in the morning."

                "Very well hiril nin." Without looking back he marched from her room jaw set firm in his resolve. Still remaining on her bed, Ithil felt her heart begin to beat once more. What had just happened? Why hadn't she fought back? The men adored Haldir even if he was hard to get along with. He was needed there… Not following after her on a hopeless mission where they wouldn't even be welcomed. Normally he would argue to stay away from where ever Ithil was; now he wanted to accompany her? This both annoyed her and confused her all at once.

                Sighing softly she felt the sudden urge to cry and quickly shook her head. Jumping to her feet she swiftly paced back and forth through the room trying desperately to sort out her racing thoughts. It was then that the words of Mithrandir hit her. Haldir hadn't wanted her to go, but knowing she wouldn't change her mind, he said he was going as well. Could it be that he wanted to make sure she was safe? Not just under minding her authority? It was a possibility but she felt it unlikely. Sighing softly she then shook her head again and collapsed into the chair by the fire. This was going to be a long trip.

~*~

                As planned, the battalion of Lorien elves left Caras Galadon before the first rays of sunlight had shown into their sacred realm. At the head rode Ithil decked in her silver mithril armor that she had worn during the last alliance. Something troubled her as she looked on ahead and began to dread the task at hand. Things didn't seem right all of a sudden. 

                At her left side, Glorfindel sat upon his horse equally immersed in his thoughts. Finally he had gone to speak with Elrohir and the event as he had feared, was a difficult one to handle. The beautiful young Peredhil had begged for either Glorfindel to stay with him or allow him to go. It was both sweet and childish, but secretly the blonde had indulged in the adolescent romance. It made his heart feel younger and beat faster just as though he were no older than Elrohir. But after stating he'd go regardless and that Elrohir and Elladan would stay with their mother, he ran away as quickly as possible still not ready to address the REAL reason for them being in Lothlorien in the first place. 

                Sighing at this, he then tried to change his thoughts to other things and found his eyes coming to rest on the lithe form of Haldir on Ithil's right. The silver blonde sat tall and proud upon his steed looking as though the entire world couldn't bother him. But Glorfindel knew better, he'd lived enough centuries to read even the hardest of cases. Haldir was angry, confused, and worried, and the blonde eldar could only guess that Ithil was half of the cause. On the other hand, Ithil had told him that the second in command had TOLD her he was coming. He didn't ask, he told. It took a lot out of the ancient seneschal not to laugh right then and there at the mental image of Haldir telling Ithil of all elves, what to do. 

                All seemed far too quiet for any of the three, but they didn't want to consult one another either. Ithil looked like a scared rabbit every time Haldir addressed her and she said little in reply. Was this what Haldir had wanted? The starlight blonde sighed under his breath as he kept a stern face. He truly didn't know what had come over him. There had been so many things going through his mind at that moment. Now here he was riding off to a battle where neither side wanted their aid. Needed yes, but wanted not in the least. Haldir was sure they'd have a rather short and snappy visit with a quick dismissal of shame. And the thought made him angry. And yet even still he rode off to war on his own demand that he go… Why?

                The elf fought himself not to visibly shake his head as his hands tightened on his reins. He had a taste for combat, and a taste for being on the edge, but he didn't go out of his way to find trouble. And to him this was exactly that. Going out to find trouble and boldly knock on its doors proclaiming their presence. With all of these negative thoughts, one would have thought he'd turn around that instant and head back to Lorien, but he didn't. There was something… no… someone holding him there. And it was against his will for that matter. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ithil look at him for a brief moment then look back ahead swiftly slightly ruffling her silver colored hair. Arching his brow slightly, he fought the urge to look at her. In a moment a thousand things went through his mind that he could say…

                _You're an idiot did you know that?_

_                A woman shouldn't be marching off to war… _

_                A female belongs at home waiting for the warriors to return._

_                Did you know you're making a complete fool of yourself?_

_                Did you know that you're beautiful?_

_                Now where the hell did that come from?_

                This time he couldn't fight off the urge to scowl betraying his emotions to his two companions. Had they both been watching him? Because as soon as he scowled they both looked up at him instantly gazes worried. Just what he needed, their pity. Mentally he rolled his eyes as the blonde eldar spoke first in a quiet tone. "Is something bothering you Haldir?"

                First looking to Ithil he could tell she hadn't said anything on purpose. He was sure she was scared to death of him biting her head off again. "Yes and no… but it's not of concern."

                Glorfindel arched a brow slowly in disbelief before nodding his head and turning back to watch where they were going. On the other hand, Ithil seemed to be having problems turning away. Easily he could see the battle in her eyes as she looked for the wisest path to choose concerning this matter. It unnerved him… a lot. Instantly his scowl turned to a glare automatically from years of habit. "Man? No hairon!" Looking away quickly, he suddenly felt guilty as he caught her gaze wilt then swiftly turn. He hadn't meant to be so cold… Didn't she understand that? No, and that was because he didn't want her to. Right?

                The blonde seneschal scowled at his friend's reaction but said nothing. It was Haldir's battle not his, he only wished that the silver blonde would stop hurting his friend. Contrary to popular belief, Glorfindel knew that Ithil was a very delicate spirit that took everything to heart. Looking to her slowly, he idly laid his hand on her shoulder and smiled softly. "In time things will be clear I'm sure. Try not to take it personally." The female elf nodded slowly but didn't take her ice blue eyes off of the horizon. How long would it take to get to Greenwood? Too long…

~*~

                The ringing of sword against sword sounded clearly about them like the crystal thrums of chapel bells. But no consolation did these bells or sounds have, for they curdled the blood and made one realize that their lives were on the line. Silver blue eyes quickly sped through the chaos of battle and noted all of her men. The urge to cry hit her with every wound or death that occurred. What had happened? Had the orcs somehow known they were coming? Shuddering, the lady of the moonlight didn't hesitate to thrust herself into battle. A silver blade sliced through the foreboding air and hit their marks each time as she made her way through the orchish horde. Black blood stained the blade of her elegant elven blade dimming in more and more with each blow she provided. This had been a bad idea…

                In the midst of the onslaught, she heard an elven voice ring clear above the others as a mortal wound was given and he fell. "Nalmet vi i enedh o um… Into Mandos I now tread…" Ithil cringed at this and fought back the urge to cry back, but it was a hopeless battle. 

                "Anno mín bellas saes Illúvatar! Let not this be in vain!" The first part of her declaration rang clear and all heard, but the last declaration was whispered to herself as she sliced her blade horizontally cleaving off a goblin's head. Death… She found no joy in death.

                "Give not up on hope hiril nin!" She knew well the voice of Glorfindel as it pierced her heart. Glancing in his direction, she saw him easily fight through his assailants but could gain no ground to her side. She was too far from the others and now her foes were closing in. Barely a scratch marred her pale perfect skin, but even so her strength was waning. They should never have come… What good did it serve to go into the slaughter blindly? "I can not get to her!"

                The Sindarin cry rang out from the blonde and many elves turned to aid him, but to no avail. Had they known she was the leader? Sheathing her sword with the quickness of lightning, she then reached to her back and drew her twin knives and spun them out of habit in her strong hands. "Worry not for me! Your life before mine!" It was then she caught the widened pools of midnight that had some how made their way closest to her. Clenching her teeth, she then set him a hard look before yelling out her last order. "Haldir! Noro! Togo ti dan! Get out of here!" With those words, she glanced back at the woods behind her. They were dark and foreboding telling her to stay away, but she saw no other choice. Looking then back to Haldir, she saw something flicker in his eyes that made her heart stop a moment. It was fear. Spinning to back hand an orc at the base of his helmet she then yelled at him angrily. "I SAID LEAVE!"

                The starlight blonde couldn't comprehend her words, and for some reason something in his head was screaming back at her that she was crazy. Did she think him so cold that he would abandon her? Shaking his head in defiance, he saw one last look of pleading in her eyes as she turned and ran swiftly into the woods. Drawing his bow on impulse, he cried out angrily and let fly an arrow into one of her foes' backs. With nimble ease he did it again and again until all but three were left to trail after her form. "ITHIL! TOLDAN! SAES!"

                Haldir's words fell on deaf ears as Ithil sprinted like a deer through the darkened reaches of Greenwood. These were not the woods that she'd heard of in stories. Those had been beautiful and full of light and life. These were dark and dreary and the very air seemed to bite at her lungs. Sheathing her swords, she then pulled her bow and took a deep breath as she strung an arrow. Stopping quickly, she cinched the arrow and let the bow sing as one of the orcs following her hit the ground hard. But they were too fast and strength was failing, so it was left up to her melee skills alone. In a blur she took the orcs down and then fell to her knees. Breaths came in erratic heaves as she barely clung to her knives that slipped by the second from her fingers. What had Haldir said to her? Would he follow her orders? Unconsciousness then threatened to claim her as her lithe form swayed, but something caught her keen elven ears. It was a sharp cry of a child in fear. "Deri dan!"

                Jumping to her feet mustering all she had left, the daughter of Galadriel ran on autopilot to the distressed cry. And to her horror, she nearly ran head on into a large web. Pearly strands of webbing hung in intricate patterns through the trees, and any that unwittingly ran into them would not have a chance. Skidding to a halt, she looked about wildly. "Where are you?" This must be the sign of the children of Ungoliant. These webs were far too big to be anything a normal spider could produce. 

                "Help me!" A sudden hope filled the child's voice as she then dived to the ground and rolled under the immense web. With grace she restored her footing and once again took off searching for the child desperately. What surprised her was that she didn't need to run far… Coming to a clearing, her eyes came to rest upon a small elfling with dark blonde hair standing in the midst of multiple shining eyes. For the shadows she could make out no shape, but her heart knew too well what they were. As she came into view, the elf child ran to her swiftly and as though knowing what to do, ducked in behind her tense form.

                There was no time to talk, and she feared she could not handle this foe. Not alone… But maybe she could buy time for the child to get away. It was all she could do. Whispering softly then to him, her sharp eyes never left the compound eyes of what she believed were two different spiders. "Band nuvalye…" Tilting her head to the side she allowed a small smile to touch her lips as she continued. "Non ah lle." The blonde child with dark sapphire eyes nodded slowly as he stayed as close to the warrior maiden as possible. He seemed a bit surprised to see her to be a female, but she knew at this point he wasn't going to be picky about his savior. "Enni estel… will you?" Another nod answered her before she turned her full attention to the creatures before her. "Tolo! Edoned i dae! Enni thîr…"

                A shrill chuckle met her ears and made her scowl inwardly. But it was the high-pitched voice that caused her blood to run cold. "Meddle some elves… Do not use your wicked silver tongue on us. We will not abide by it. You of the Quendi and your ways have no pardon from us. Use the common tongue and we may heed your demands." Another shrill laughed followed as they eyes moved over Ithil and the child.

                Another voice then continued and nearly shrieked with laughter. "No love we bear for you Noldor scum… Nor do we hold love for that of the Moriquendi. But we hate you Noldor all the more for interrupting our delectable meal. But then, we should thank you for your add on to our appetizer. But a female? This is too rich… Did your troop of Noldor run into our orcs beyond the shadow? Did you enjoy watching your friends die? Was that why you ran? Like the cowardly Noldor female you are…"

                Ithil grit her teeth as she slowly changed her speech to that of the common tongue sounding each word out like a blade sliding over the sharpening stone. "Maybe I would heed your words were you to show more courtesy to your dinner guests." Her silvery voice then took on an even sharper edge. "And your orcs did nothing but herd me to you. You should commend them for their efforts." Both foul creatures laughed at this before slowly making their way out into what little light there was. Their large bodies were gray and black covered in prickly hair. Large round eyes that were segmented taunted her as they took in her poised form. The sight of them alone caused her heart to race in fear. 

                "Just like an elf of Noldor decent to use such eloquent words. By your armor and features you are not of Greenwood…" The larger one commented a moment as it shifted it's eight jointed legs. "Unlike the little princeling you try to protect. It took a lot of effort to lure that one away, would you deny us our hard work, oh lady of fine manners."

                Scowling at the mockery in that tone, she tried not to act surprised at this new bit of information. This little elf hiding behind her was a prince of Greenwood? That would explain the orcs guarding the spiders. They hadn't known at all about Lorien's approach, but they still unwittingly walked into the trap. It was her fault… How many lives were now on her head for her foolishness? "Do not make jibes of my manners, for I am just a lowly elf and certainly not of the high Noldor you speak of." It was a lie, but the last thing she needed was for her true identity to be known. 

                "You lie well lovely maiden, and so beautifully with that bird song voice. Will that same voice be just as beautiful when you scream?" The smaller chided happily as he moved impatiently. "But I have no manners I daresay! And will not wait any longer!" Jumping forward, horror flickered in Ithil's silver blue eyes as she watched the large body coming at her. But she had more to worry about than just her own life. Now she had to consider this princeling that wisely stayed silent at her side. Shoving him away from both of the spiders, she then braced a foot behind her and crossed her swords before her face. For her good fortune, the weight of the creature was light, and she was lucky that he was the smaller. 

                Large fangs dripped with acrid poison as they twitched above her twin knives aggravated that she had managed to guard against his attack. "Foul beast, get back!" Eyes of light blue shimmered in anger as she then dipped on her knee while uncrossing her blades allowing them to slice down from the mouth far down the center of his abdomen. His cry was hideous and stopped the larger spider in its tracks. Jumping back then from Ithil, it limped to the larger female and whimpered at her feet. Yet there was no pity in those scarlet eyes. Still on her knees, her chest heaved with each breath hissed through her clenched teeth. In slicing the creature, a black blood had poured from it's wounds and drowned her silvery form in its venomous ink. Crying out softly from the burning pain, she then looked to the blonde child and fought to smile at him. "Run back the way I came… Dive beneath the web… Get away from here." 

                Defiantly the child shook his head as he ran to her side. "No! You came to save me and I will not abandon you." So much nobility in one so small, he rightly reminded her of when she was little. Shaking her head at his determination, she then forced her self to her feet and clung to the now blood drenched blades. Taking the offensive, she then sprang forward and gave a fearsome cry as one blade pointed earthward and sliced straight into the dying arachnid's head as she swung her left arm quickly to slash at one of the female's eight legs. 

                The larger spider jumped back in surprise then growled as she looked to the wailing and dying form of the smaller male. Ithil angrily twisted the blade within the monster's head before turning her cold gaze to the other. "You fowl Noldor! How dare you kill my son! You will pay!" Ithil blinked at the shrill cry then felt her body being thrown full force into a large tree. It was then that her ears heard a loud crack and she knew that some of her ribs were now broken. But she didn't cry out, she would not give the evil dame her reward of hearing her in pain. 

                Swiftly she regained herself and sprung forward dancing with the nimble creatures while fighting the pain of broken bones and singed skin. Many a wound was inflicted to the mother, but it wasn't enough as she easily climbed into the trees above. Ithil didn't know what to do or where the monster would come from. Turning in place at the center of the clearing, she felt the blood pounding in her ears. Dying was no longer an option for the young elf refused to run. "Stay alert pen-tithen!" The blonde child nodded his head after breaking himself free of his trance. During the whole battle, his eyes had been fixed on the nimble maiden as she wielded her knives with skill that he'd never seen. None compared to her, and he wanted desperately to learn. But the thoughts were cut short as the large creature plummeted to the ground and pinned Ithil hard with her prickly legs. In the process, one knife had been forced from her hand and slid across the forest floor. 

                "You will be my best meal yet you disgusting elf!" The animal hissed as he dug her legs hard against the silver haired form's forearms and shoulders. Crying out in pain for the first time, Ithil knew she wouldn't last much longer. But it gave her condolence to know that the spider was hanging by a thread to her strength and life. They had both battled one another to near death. And now, she would receive the death of a true warrior. Meeting the scarlet gaze head on, neither heard the child move to the fallen blade. Shrieking laughter rang out as the monster suddenly thrust one leg completely through her right shoulder as it leaned closer. "I will make you suffer… SUFFER!" But as the dame moved to push through the other shoulder, the blond elfling leapt toward her in utter silence and stabbed the short blade deep into the creatures midsection. In a cry of agony, the spider leapt away and recoiled while glaring at the younger elf. "Curse all of you elves! May grief and pain follow you all of your immortal days!"

                Ithil then made herself stand as the spider tried to run. Pulling back her arm holding the remaining blade, she then threw it with all that was left of her strength plunging it squarely into the back of the large head. As the arachnid twitched and slowly died, the ancient elf once more fell to her knees. The pain was too much. She couldn't even cry or make a sound, and she made no move to stop the blood from pouring out of her shoulder. Each breath came like it would be the last as she trembled with the effort. It took her a while to even notice the blonde child that now came to curl up before her trying to stay as close to her as possible. In his trembling hands he held her weapons and he tried desperately to rid them of the black blood without touching it. He was intelligent, and he'd saved both of their lives. "Hannon lle…" Nothing in her life had been harder to say, for never had she been in such pain. 

                Looking up at her with wide blue eyes, he smiled shyly, and then set the swords aside. Ripping his tunic, he used the fabric to wipe away the blood from her bare skin. This one was wise indeed. "I should thank you hiril nin…" The quiet voice finally proclaimed as he threw aside the befouled rag. 

                Nodding her head slowly, she then moved her eyes to look at her knives. "Take those… and get away from this place. Find help…" Once again she tried to send him away, knowing that there was no hope left for her. How could there be? The grief in her heart still held enough sway to keep her from healing, as she should. 

                "No. I won't take them and I won't leave you." Surely this one was defiant. Shaking her head at his stubbornness, she then cried out in pain as she wrapped her arms about him protectively.

                "You're stubbornness both consoles me and angers me pen-neth." Sighing softly as her vision began to blur, Ithil then rested her chin on his golden head. "I will protect you…" But the gentle words were her last as she began to fade away from him. It was then that she heard a worried voice that rang through the trees and grew ever closer. But what was said, and who it was remained a mystery as she then slumped on the fair-haired Greenwood elf. 

                Looking up with wild eyes, the child didn't move from her tight embrace even as the silver blonde fell to his knees beside her. He could tell there was tears in the midnight eyes as he urgently shoved her hair from her face to tuck it behind her pointed ears. Bruises and cuts marred her once perfect face and it caused this new elf to suddenly choke. "Ithil…. You foolish female!" The elf didn't even look at the child as he then pulled her away from the young prince and gathered her limp form into his strong arms. "Foolish!" With that, he then swept to his feet and for the first time glanced down at the small child that now clung once more to Ithil's knives. 

                In that moment, the child saw both hate and pity in that gaze before words were finally spoken. "Carry them for me and stay close." The sharp tone left no room for argument as the Lorien elf then spun about and headed back in the direction he came. The web Ithil had come upon was now in tatters as Haldir had thrashed his way through it in a flurry of desperation. And yet, even still, he hadn't been in time. Looking down at the barely breathing form in his arms, he felt his heart twist in pain. Someone so beautiful didn't deserve this. What made it worse was the knowledge that her little stunt of foolishness had saved their men. Instead of running to her aid, they started to focus on themselves. Why had her putting her duty first angered him so? Shaking his head quickly he caught sight of the crest fallen child tailing behind him and whispered in a sigh. "A female you are… for running to the aid of a mere child. But I would expect nothing less of you… That's why the elves of Lorien love you…"

~*~

_Chapter Six:_

Mîl Thurin – Hidden Affection

Man? No hairon! – What? Leave me be!

Nalmet vi i enedh o um – We are in the middle of evil

Anno mín bellas saes Illúvatar – Give us strength please Illúvatar

Noro! Togo ti dan! – Run! Lead them back!

Toldan! Saes! – Come back! Please!

Deri dan! – Stay back!

Band nuvalye – Thou wilt be safe

Non ah lle – I am with you

Enni estel – Trust me

Tolo! Edoned i dae! Enni thîr… – Come! Out of the shadow! Face me…


	7. Gwathren Galad

Hey everyone! Long time no see, ne? Well, this turned out to be both longer than I thought, as well as incomplete. There were things I wanted to get to, but I don't want to make the chapters overly long. *sweatdrops* I hope that I didn't take too long. But the next chapter will take longer to get out because of a few term papers I need to finish during spring break. But as soon as I finish them I'll get chapter eight done. Promise! Any questions? Just gave me a note review, email, whatever… Thanks so much you guys for reading this! 

_Niki: _I adore the twins! I try my best to make them absolutely adorable. As for Elrond and Ithil, I'm having a hard time keeping poor Ithil's mind on only one angsty thing at a time… o.o Poor girl, I'm practically giving her a horrible life. Granted I won't be THAT mean. Hee hee.. As for Haldir and her, I don't want it to be a physical attraction… I want it deeper than that. That's all I'll say… *smiles* 

_Angaloth: _I aim for unpredictability! It's a goal I strive for! *strikes a pose then blinks* Eh heh… sorry bout that… But thank you, I'm glad you think so, I try hard to make it so. To be honest, I thought really hard on 'who' I'd have finally get to her… As for Glorfindel, my absolute favorite elf, I had thought about it… but I really like the Elrohir/Glorfindel pairing, but I don't even know if I'll work that out. I'm having a hard time convincing myself of slash pairings even though I do like to read them. Elrohir is my fave twin, and his crush on Ithil is mainly because she is so nice to him. It really sucks to be the middle child I hear. As for Ithil and Elrond, poor Celebrian will never know. Ignorance is bliss to some… but I have much in store for that pairing… but that will be much later. She just can't quite get over the Peredhil… *grins* I don't think I'll have any other slash pairings by the way…. Like I said, I'm having problems writing it… by guilt mostly. O.o

_Tara: _Writing Haldir is so much fun. *bounces* He's got such a dynamic personality! He's another favorite… in order my faves turn out to be Glorfindel, Elrohir, Haldir, and Legolas… ^_^

_JadeGoddess: _My beloved critic! You keep me on my toes! Thank you so much! Your questions constantly make me think out what I'm doing, it's much appreciated as well as your constant reviews. Yes, it is sad that duty seems to come first for both Ithil and Haldir… But I'm slowly working on changing that, as you'll see in this chapter. They're both getting knocked back into reality a bit harshly and I feel bad for it… O.o Forgive me? As for if it's legal to have m/m pairings, probably not. It's never said, but since Tolkien was an extreme Christian, I'm sure he would smack me for what I'm doing… *sweatdrops* But I promise I won't spend much time on them… they may not even be mentioned again. I'm feeling rather guilty. And yes! The child is Legolas…

_Nimuea: _Thank you soooo much for your kind words. I try hard to focus on character developing without really dragging out the story. I don't like it when something is over done, but I also don't like it under done… I'm a very strong critic of my own work… Extreme really.. O.o I'm starting to have doubts about my ability in this one…. *sighs* And as for the language… I try to use it because it brings out the etherealness of the elves, but as I said, I try not to over do it. Thanks again!

_AngelQueen: _Ever so true you review every chapter! You encourage me to no end! If it weren't for you I'd surely give it up. Isn't Elrohir a doll? I soooo love the boy. And don't worry… Haldir is getting nicer. *smiles* But I know what you mean… I just want to hit him for some of the things I make him do.. O.o I'm really mean for the way I treat Ithil and Elrond… *sniffles* It'll get better soon! I hope… Ithil will forgive her parents, as a matter of fact pretty soon. She loves them too much to be angry with them long. Though she's been pretty angry for six centuries ne? *laughs* Yes, Elladan in my mind is very brash… he can't help it… And worry not! I plan to have fun with Aragorn and Arwen. Because I'm making Arwen Elrond's favorite, and Ithil will be the over protective mother since Celebrian will be gone. But they will be together. *grins* And about leaving you hanging over Haldir's past… you'll learn soon enough… hee hee… Don't worry about lateness! You honor me enough with the fact that you review every chapter! I think the little love hate relationship between Ithil and Haldir is rather cute, don't you agree? And I would not kill her off, though I half think she might rather die than deal with all the horrible stuff I'm throwing at her… Thanks so much for sticking with me! You're the best!

Tears of the Moon 

Chapter Seven: Gwathren Galad

_~ I've seen it all and it's never enough_

_It keeps leaving me needing you… ~_

[The Third Age of Middle Earth, the solar year 600 – The realm of Greenwood and palace of Thranduil]

                The halls were dark and cold as the silent party of Lorien entered the palace of Greenwood. In its own right, the palace was beautifully crafted, but none of the fair elves from the Golden wood could find the appreciation that it deserved. There they all stood in a large hall waiting for acknowledgement, even a word that let them know that they were appreciated, but none came. The high kind Thranduil had not come to them, and had not heeded the request of neither Glorfindel nor Haldir. 

                But the two fair-haired elves took comfort in only one thing, and even that comfort was wearing thin. Upon their arrival, the child that they had allowed to ride Ithil's horse had yelled at the servants to help their lady and take her to their best healer. It was the first time any of the elves from Lorien had heard the child speak, and it amazed them that one so young spoke with such gentle but stern authority. Even in his haste, the small blonde never belittled those that heeded his words. It was obvious that he was either the child of a high elven lord, or a child of King Thranduil himself. So, in his curiosity, Glorfindel pulled a straggling servant behind and smiled at her as she tried to move away from him in discomfort. "Pray tell me gentle lady, what is the child's name?"

                The elf lady then looked uncomfortable as she bowed to the blonde elven lord and spoke in haste. "The young elfling you came with is young Prince Legolas Thranduilion." With that she bowed in her apology and quickly took flight from his presence. 

                This was a revelation indeed to the former guardian of Gondolin. Brushing at his now mussed up hair, he then turned to look for his friend and comrade. When Haldir had run back to them, the silver blonde had been completely unnerved and when he tried to take Ithil from him, the second in command nearly bit his head off. From that moment until the healers pried the lady from his arms, Haldir would not separate from the daughter of Galadriel, not even when Glorfindel did a quick binding of her wounds. To the young elf's credit, Haldir was the first to leave the mass of remaining soldiers in order to track their wayward March warden. 

                To Glorfindel's relief and surprise, after Ithil's plight, their company had easily taken care of the horde of foul creatures. It was as though the orcs had known that she was a weakness within the hearts of the Lorien elves. And ever true to her duty and people, she would not allow them to die on her account. Ithil had always told Glorfindel that 'the good of the many outweigh the good of the one'. He gave a soft sigh when his eyes fell on Haldir. The now acting March warden stood silently in a dark corner of the room tightly hugging himself as he fell deep into his thoughts. Never in all the centuries of knowing Haldir, had the seneschal seen him in such distress, and it hurt deeply. Crossing the room with pained but elegant strides, he then silently fell in beside the younger elf and spoke softly. "The young child that Ithil had with her is the son of Thranduil."

                Haldir didn't move, but Glorfindel knew that he'd heard him. "That makes sense." His dead pan tone finally provided a reply as he dropped his fair colored head against the stone wall. Dark eyes of midnight seemed clouded in confusion and worry as he looked to the ceiling before continuing. "Ithil fought off two of Ungoliant's kin… alone…"

                Surprise filled the golden eldar's eyes as he looked to the shorter elf at his side. "How do you know this?" The idea of such a feat both filled him with pride at her prowess, and guilt at his not being there to aid her in such a peril.

                "Their bodies were there where I found them and they were alone. I didn't get there in time…" Glorfindel could clearly make out the regret he heard in Haldir's voice but was cut off when he tried to console him. "She's so foolish! All females are foolish! Why run to your death all for someone you don't even know?"

                There was an icy anger in his voice that caused the golden blonde to shiver noticeably. "Haldir…"

                "What?" Turning sharp dark eyes in the taller elf's direction, he glared at him coldly. "All of them are the same! You learn to care about them and they do something utterly foolish like this! Such moronic foolishness!" Haldir's voice slowly began to drop to a whisper as he looked away and closed his eyes. "Forget it… Just forget it…"

                Eyes of sapphire were now wide at this sudden outburst. It was but a taste of Haldir's true feelings and it rather surprised him. Though, as he moved to speak he was interrupted once more. Rolling his eyes, he wondered if the Valar were secretly plotting against him before looking up to see the messenger that interrupted their conversation. "Kind Thranduil will see you both now." With a bow, the messenger shifted nervously from one foot to the other waiting for their reply.

                Almost simultaneously the fair-haired elves nodded their heads and instantly regained all of their composure. Following then after the dark haired elf, Glorfindel could only sigh and glance at his friend. Haldir's condition worried him almost as much as Ithil's. The only difference was that Haldir only had a few scratches and bruises complete with a troubled heart where Ithil was broken in both body and spirit. What could he do? As their friend all he could do was be there, but it felt like such a small and worthless act when they suffered so much. Finally looking ahead, he was surprised to see that he was already in the throne room and standing before Thranduil. Taking a deep breath, he gave the blonde king a weary smile before bowing reverently. "I thank you for seeing us Taur nin."

                Thranduil nodded in return as Haldir also gave a silent bow in greeting, and then he looked between then with curiosity in his gaze. "A lord of Imladris traveling with a guardian of Lorien? What brings you to Greenwood so unexpectedly?"

                Glorfindel groaned inwardly at the sharp tongue of the king and knew very well that they were not in the least welcome. But that had been expected. "I asked to accompany my lady on her quest. She heeded the council of Mithrandir and asked pardon of her father to aid your people in resisting the shadow that encroaches upon your realm. We meant no disrespect to you or your people."

                A look of surprise lit the blonde king's eyes as his hand tightened on the staff made of oak at his side. "Your lady? Do you speak of the Lady Ithil, daughter of Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel?"

                "Yes I do, hîr nin. She is the one that rescued the child Legolas from the spawn of Ungoliant within the woods." The eldar selectively left out most of the battle and her deeds, for he knew that Thranduil would pay them little heed. But he was curious to see how the king would react to the news that his son had been saved by one of Noldor decent. 

                Thranduil remained silent for a long time before he finally spoke calmly. "Then the lady Ithil is in good care with my healers. I apologize for I had no idea of who she was. My gratitude goes to her for saving my son, but your presence here is not welcomed. But given the circumstances I cannot send you away." Once again silence filled the room making Glorfindel feel extremely uneasy. And why had Haldir stayed so silent? "The shadow you speak of is of no concern to us. We can protect our own lands without the help of Lothlorien. In respect to the Lady Ithil, you may stay and recover before returning home. As for the lady herself, I wish for her to rest and return to health here so that I may properly thank her. That is all…" The elven king gave the two fair-haired elves a stern look and missed the look of anger in their eyes. Both of them thought the same thing at the same time. _Prideful ingrate…_

Though, for the first time, Haldir spoke up in a soft and even tone. "I wish to see her…"

                The wood elf king arched a brow at this proclamation before nodding his head. He certainly couldn't keep them from seeing their lady, and it rather surprised him that they hadn't seen her already. But the king knew that his people cared not for the higher Calaquendi and tried not to speak with them when they could avoid it. "My servant will take you to her. Forgive our rudeness." Waving a hand, he signified that he was finished.

                Haldir had to grit his teeth in order not to retort at the elven king, knowing that his Lord and Lady would not be pleased if he further damaged the relationship between them. But he was angry that the king treated them like they were the plague. Following after the servant, the starlight blonde seethed to himself but said not a word. When they passed the hall containing the Lorien elves, Glorfindel stopped and smiled at Haldir. "I will regroup them and make sure the wounded are tended to. Please go to Ithil and make sure she is well. Do not worry over matters here."

                Nodding his head slowly, a look of thankfulness touched the weary eyes of midnight. "Hannon lle Glorfindel." The haughtiness was completely gone and the arrogance disappeared with it. Haldir was too tired to put up a front, and his heart ached to see the lady of moonlight to make sure she was well. Her parents would never forgive him if she weren't.

~*~

                The guards before the door could only give Haldir a strange look before the silver blonde slipped past them and into the room. The guardian certainly wouldn't allow they to object to his presence. They had no right to for it was HIS lady that was in there. By rights it should have been Lorien elves standing guard and not those of Greenwood. Upon entering the room he noted the darkness that was pierced by only one candle at the bedside. Beside that candle sat the small elfling holding Ithil's knives in his lap. For a moment, Haldir pitied the young prince as he crossed the room. Until that moment, he'd pointedly ignored Ithil who seemed so lifeless on the bed before him. His heart didn't want to deal with that just yet. "You cleaned them up nicely…"

                Legolas looked up with wide dark blue eyes and wondered if he should feel honored by the compliment or wary. Tilting his head to the side, dark blonde strands fell to the side as he spoke softly. "I tried… The blood was hard to get rid of." 

                Haldir nodded slowly as he pulled a chair up next to the young prince and gently picked up one of the knives he held. "They're her favorite. She will be pleased that you have taken such care of them for her." Turning then to pin the child with troubled orbs of midnight, he tried to continue the conversation hoping to distract himself. "You are Legolas?" At the nod, the guardian then tried to smile as he continued. "I am Haldir, second March warden of the golden wood, Lothlorien. Can you tell me what happened?"

                "Aye… but sir, can you first tell me her name? We did not get to introduce ourselves out in the woods… and she passed out before I could ask."

                At the pleading eyes, he then sighed before nodding his head and speaking softly. "This is Ithil, daughter of Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn." 

                Eyes of blue widened as Legolas' allowed his mouth to gape. "This is the lady of the moonlight?" As the guardian nodded once more, Legolas then turned to look on Ithil with misted eyes. "I knew she was important just by the way she held herself and fought so bravely. She's so beautiful… She shouldn't be fighting. Why would the Lord and Lady send out their own daughter to fight? I do not understand…"

                "Neither do I pen-neth. But I know that Ithil made the decision on her own. She is not one to be tamed and that free spirit makes her who she is." Never in all the centuries he'd known her had he spoken so lovingly and so full of adoration. He was certainly growing soft. "Now, tell me what happened?" Legolas then slowly began his story keeping his perfect composure the entire time. One had to marvel at this well-groomed prince, but also feel sorrow for the child had never been able to act his age. Haldir liked him already even though he normally didn't let his guard down for anyone. At the end of the tale, all went quiet for a long moment before Haldir spoke again. "You were very brave young prince. I thank you for saving our Lady's life…" 

                A blush touched Legolas' cheeks as he slowly nodded his head. "I didn't want to see her killed… I knew I had to do something."

                "And you did, saving both of your lives. It was no small deed." Studying the child a long moment, he then noted the weariness in the prince's face. "You must be tired and hungry. Go now, I will stay with Lady Ithil. You may return later…"

                At first Legolas was reluctant, but he soon gave in. Haldir felt guilty for the cruelty he'd shown before when they'd first met, but the young guardian had had no control whatsoever over his actions or words then. Sighing softly, he then turned to Ithil and winced at how pale she looked. Her silver armor had been taken, to where he didn't know, and all that remained was a soft white gown that he was sure the healers provided. The fine light blue satin shirt she had been wearing had been stained black and was sure it wasn't salvageable. What hurt the most was that her hair was now cut to her shoulders. The black had stained the tips along with the red of her own blood. Being so pale in color, the hair had easily stained and they had to cut it. She had loved her waist length hair… Even he'd known that. Reaching out a timid hand, he gently took hers in his and winced once again at how cold it was. "This should never have happened…"

                All was silent and no response came to the acting March Warden of Lothlorien. "We shouldn't have done this… You shouldn't be here. Why?" The rhetorical question came out so softly; he was surprised he'd managed to voice it at all. Pulling her hand to his forehead, he closed his eyes and spoke once more. "I didn't get there in time… All of the arrogance and haughtiness couldn't even get my legs to move fast enough. I'm a failure…" 

                Biting his lower lip, he suddenly jumped as the hand in his twitched lightly. Had she heard him? All went still and he began to believe that he'd only imagined it. Sighing softly, Haldir ran his gaze over her before quickly looking away. "I hate females… You're all so soft and weak… but so are males." His posture then fell as he felt a wave of nausea hit him. Why was he telling her this? "Do you know why? Of course you don't…" Scowling lightly, he then dropped her hand and cradled his head in his hands. "Naneth was very much like you…"

                "She put forth all of her strength to protect myself and my brothers. She even tried to take care of the other elves there, not to mention adar. I loved her… so dearly. The orcs came… so many of them. Rúmil and I hid with Orophin, but even though we begged her not to go, she went anyway. Stupid females always trying to save everyone… You're just like her. You ran off and left me just like I knew you would. Naneth died… she died saving those other children, but she couldn't save them all. Adar returned to find his home burning down and his wife dying. He loved her so much. My adar, so proud he was… so strong… but for a female he took his own life. Right in front of his own children even though they pleaded with him to think sanely. Orophin will never forget… it was that female's fault… But… I loved her… I… I love her."

                Haldir's voice cracked as the tears began to build in his eyes. The memories and the pain blinded him as he fisted his strong hands into his starlight kissed hair. "You're just like her! You ran away from me! You inflict madness with your charms and good heart! Look what you've done to me!" Looking up sharply, the tears were revealed to be falling down his pale elven fair visage. In all the years, he hadn't even cried the day his parents died. Why now? "No amount of beauty or moment of physical weakness has broken me thus… but your heart and your love to your people. Just like her… who could not love you both?" Dropping his gaze, he fought to hold back the tears with all he was, but he failed miserably. For all his pride he couldn't stop them, and had he been paying attention he would have seen Ithil move her hand. 

                With all her heart she wanted to reach out to that voice she heard in her heart, but the darkness made her weak and her trembling hand fell short. Was it Haldir? It had to be… Mithrandir had been right. Why had she been so blind? Why did he have to cry? Why did she put her grief before his? _Oh Haldir… don't cry… Please forgive me. _His hatred was founded and yet off set all at once. So much in his life he'd lost before he could even call it his own. Happiness had been as fickle as a butterfly flitting from one flower to the next. And yet, now her grief made her heavier than before. She'd failed her men and she now knew why her father had begged her not to take the road of the warrior. _I should never have agreed to be March Warden… This is all my fault…_ So much pain she could feel rolling off of Haldir and it made her tremble on the inside. He had every right to be angry with her. And so, she would carry that grief as well. Maybe then she could give in to her grief? Mandos was so close in the darkness that overwhelmed her; she could almost here the beloved voices of her uncles who'd died before her. All of whom she so missed, could it all end now? 

                No, it couldn't. If only for the elf at her side and the small child that blamed himself, or her nephews and niece… There were so many that loved her. She had to live and Mandos would have to wait. And what of Elrond and Celebrian? Her parents… Yet, suddenly all that mattered was the elf that cried so openly now. Haldir was the one elf that had both pushed her to anger and now to aching need. Ithil needed to hold him, to stop the tears, but she could not. She was trapped and he was alone. They were both so terribly alone. The lady of the moonlight would have cried if she could as she reached out to him with her heart wishing and hoping to give him some sort of solace though she knew it to be hopeless.

                Haldir suddenly looked up as he felt a cool energy waft through him lightening his heart and slowly soothing him from his torrent sobs. He couldn't describe it and didn't know where it came from, but it oddly felt like the cool beams that were emitted from the moon. Shaky pools of midnight then came to rest on Ithil and he knew she was trying to give a piece of herself to him even when she was on the edge of death. Yes, they were all alike… and yet all so different. And he knew that he would be broken again just as he'd been by his mother. 

~*~

                Days had poured into weeks, and soon, Glorfindel had to return to Lorien with the majority of the elves that had originally come. Only a small convoy remained of Ithil's closest comrades that refused to leave their lady in Greenwood. Among them was Haldir whom had rarely strayed from Ithil's bedside. But on the one gray morning that he'd strayed from her room for the comfort of a bath, to his great dismay, was the day she finally woke up. In a tizzy the elf maid had ran to the springs her silvery hair frazzled and standing on end as she desperately called for him. "Lord Haldir! Lord Haldir!!!" 

                Upon hearing the frantic cry, the acting March warden jumped to his feet not paying attention to his current state of undress. "Yes? What is it?" Upon the sight of the maid's face turning completely red, he sank back into the water feeling rather embarrassed. And that was the understatement of the year.

                Quickly gathering herself, the brown eyed elf maid had problems keeping her eyes on his face as she hurriedly spoke. "She's gone hîr nin! Prince Legolas tried to stop her! But he said she was walking as though she were completely out of mind. The only thing she said was your name hîr nin!" 

                Before he could think anything else, he was out of the spring and sprinting to grab his clothes. Haldir paid no more attention to her even though he knew very well she was staring. _Stupid females… Why are you staring???_ Cursing under his breath, he didn't even stop to think that just maybe he was rather attractive. Running through the halls of Greenwood's palace, Haldir swore he'd covered the entire place by the time he finally came to a stop. Intent on giving up, he suddenly noticed that thunder was rumbling through the halls. Were there windows in this cave of a palace? Turning to look about him, his eyes came to rest on heavy door that stood slightly ajar. Pushing it the rest of the way open, he felt a strong gust of wind sweep past him much to his dismay. His hair was already a mess and he really didn't want to fight a whole mass of tangles. Giving a plaintiff sigh, he then looked up to the edge of the large stone balcony cursing as the first heavy drops of rain began to fall. Could it get any worse? 

                It was then that Haldir realized he never should have asked that question. More often than not it always without fail… got worse. For at the moment that question echoed in his ears, his eyes had fallen on the slight willowy form perched on the stone rail that encased the balcony. Haldir's heart stopped for the longest time as she teetered like a leaf in the rather strong wind. Ithil's white dress was slowly becoming stained with the cold water, and the now just below shoulder length hair was flailing out around her in tune with the gusts of wind. Shorter pieces of silver white clung to her pale countenance and blocked her eyes from what he could see, and the sight literally rendered him breathless. What was she doing? "Ithil?"

                Turning slowly to look at him, she fixed his midnight eyes with a completely blank gray stare. There was no hint of the beautiful silver blue he knew so well. As she stared at him quietly, she tilted her head to the side and swayed as she nearly lost her footing. Though it didn't seem to bother her that she was stories above ground in a slowly worsening storm, teetering on a thin rail. It was as though she had no clue at all where she was. "Haldir?"

                The lady's tone alone caused his heart to shatter as he quickly crossed the space between then and plucked her from the ledge. In truth he did it rather harshly and only stopped his brisk movements when the normally vibrant lady yelped like a small child. Some dark stains could still be seen in her remaining silken strands as he looked down upon her for she was intently staring at their feet. He hadn't meant to hurt her. "Lady Ithil… Why are you out here? You need to be back in bed."

                The starlight blonde put as much remorse into his voice that he could fathom as he continued to stare down at her unmoving form. They didn't budge for a long time as the rain began to fall harder literally soaking the both of them entirely. Though, as a crack of thunder and a flash of lightening tickled their senses, Ithil looked up at him as her eyes reflected perfectly the raging sky above. It was hard to tell, but there were tears streaming down her face. With utmost gentleness, he pressed his fingertips to her cheeks and wilted at the feeling of warm tears mingling with drops of cold rain. "I'm sorry…" 

                With the fluidity of liquid, Ithil then fell against him and wrapped her arms securely about his chest. Burying her pained visage in his now wet and disheveled tunic, she sobbed only to be drowned out by the storm around them. He was paralyzed at this and didn't know what to do. Haldir knew they should go inside, but the very thought of her being this close and holding onto him with such intensity made his head and vision swim. What was she doing to him? Finally grasping a thin shred of control, the war-hardened elf picked his lady up and carried her trembling form back into the palace. 

                It was there he saw the golden prince running frantically down the hall only to stop and gape at Haldir. "Is she ok?" Quickly going to Haldir's side, Legolas looked up with wide plaintive eyes of sapphire. It was so easy to read every emotion in that trusting face.

                "She'll be all right. Get a maid to get her some dry clothes? Since she's awake I think that maybe she could have a bath. It might help…" As the prince nodded eagerly, Haldir felt a smile paint itself over his features. It really amazed him how good he was with kids, but then again, he had raised both of his brothers when his parents could not. But the other guardians would have laughed at the thought of Haldir being patient with anyone other than his lord and lady and his fellow warriors. He'd really created quite the image of himself to everyone else. 

                It wasn't till Ithil nuzzled closer to him that he remembered she was still in his grasp. She weighed hardly anything and it scared him. She'd been weeks without food, and the healers had barely forced water and herbs into her. Making his way back to her room, he was pleased to see that Legolas had done as he asked. Healers and maids were patiently waiting for him and soon tried to relieve him of his burden. But as they tried to pull Ithil away from him, the daughter of Galadriel whimpered and clung harder to the silver blonde Galadrim. "No…"

                "Please hiril nin…" The exasperated healer begged with the his unresponsive patient that only settled in further to Haldir. "Hîr nin…" Turning the look then to the guardian, he only frowned to see a very small smile of amusement there on his face. With a bit of reluctance, Haldir then gently began to pry Ithil away from him.

                Soothingly he whispered into her ear as he set her feet on the ground moving his free hand to gently caress the short silver hair. "It'll be all right."

                Trembling, the childish voice met his ears causing his heart to break further. "Don't leave me…" 

                "I'll be in here waiting for you… go with them, it'll be all right." Had any of them known Haldir as the Galadrim did, then they would have gaped at the gentleness he displayed right then. Slowly unraveling her arms from around his neck, he then turned her over to the care of the healers. As he watched them walk away, his heart gave a dull pang in his chest. Why did it hurt so much to do that? A couple of weeks ago he probably would have dropped her on the ground without a second thought. But there had been something in the way she looked at him no matter how distant she was. She'd been on the doorstep to Mandos' halls and he really didn't know if she was fully away from it just yet. 

~*~

[The Third Age, the solar year 600 – Imladris better known in the common tongue as Rivendell]

                A month. It had been an entire month since Ithil had gone face to face with the spawn of Ungoliant and had lost more than just her health. The poison in her blood had dealt a grievous blow to her immortal body and soul. Whenever she closed her eyes, she could see the looming halls of waiting and more often than not she would start to scream in terror. The nightmares were no better as she recalled the searing pain of each blow and the way the black blood had more venom that even the pincers that had tried to bit her. The hideous eyes loomed before her in her dreams and taunted her as the shrill intoned curse wafted through her mind echoing in her loneliness. When a week had passed and she became aware, Haldir and her small party had drug her to Imladris hoping that just maybe the Lord Peredhil might be able to speed her healing. Their three-week stay in Greenwood had been so long and trying on her men, and that didn't help the load on her heart. Guilt was eating away at her along with her grief. 

                Before she had left the forest, she had somehow managed to go to the burial places of the fallen. Good and true Dûring and a few others of her close friends had fallen all because she had wished to journey to Greenwood. One might have blamed Gandalf for her fool-heartiness, but it had been her that defied her father. Ithil wasn't one to pass the blame, and seeing those graves had sent her spiraling quickly into the darkness that would have taken her quickly to Mandos. But ever-present as Haldir had been, he was there to bring her back. Why had he followed her? Wasn't he tired of her weakness just yet? She hated herself for hurting him the way she had. He was right; she was just another weak female.

                Pulling her knees tightly to her chest, she fought back the urge to cry as she remembered ordering him to go back to her parents. The only way she agreed to go to Imladris was if he went personally to tell Galadriel and Celeborn that she had survived and was being taken to the best healer in Arda. It had been her ploy to get as far away from him and the guilt as possible. Vacant eyes of suddenly darker hued glacier blue, stared at the waterfall before her and basked in its roar. So much had happened… Elrond had informed her that while she was in Greenwood, Mithrandir had followed and found a sorcerer in the southern reaches. Supposedly this was the return of Sauron, but she didn't care. She was tired of fighting and tired of leading people to die. The only good they came out of the entire mess was her saving Prince Legolas from certain death. A sudden smile tickled the edges of her mouth as she remembered the wide blue eyes that couldn't comprehend why the Lady Ithil would want HIM to have her precious knives. Yes, he'd been so enthralled by her combat with them that all he could do was talk about them and their wielder. 

                The golden prince had cried… He cried because she was leaving. Why would he cry for her? Ithil's heart melted at the sight and had suddenly without thinking, handed her precious knives to him. The blades had been forged by Celebrimbor himself with great skill that only a descendent of Fëanor would have. Strong and true they were, for they had served her for many centuries both in the second and third age. Maybe someday she would tell Legolas about their heritage, and maybe her own. It had been a long time since she talked about her kin, especially her beloved uncles. Mainly Finrod Felagund to be sure. A smile touched her lips at the thought of her blonde Noldor uncle who had once been the high king of the Noldor in Arda. He had always been her favorite. But he had died when she was barely a century or two old. 

                Legolas had so wanted to come along, but she knew it wasn't a good idea. Thranduil told her that she was welcome anytime she wished to visit, and that when she was better, if she didn't mind, Legolas could go to Lorien to visit. Agreeing with this soundly, she then made a promise that if he still wished by then, that she would teach him how to use those precious blades. The child lit up brighter than Anor. How fair he was and how stunning she knew he was going to be. Laughing softly at this thought, she didn't even hear the sound of footsteps approaching her lonely rock where she sat forlornly. "It is well and good to finally hear your laughter Arithil, even though it is weak. Maybe even for a moment I can see the lady I once knew."

                Looking up at Elrond's gentle words, she smiled at him softly before looking back to the waterfall. "There are still brief moments that bring me happiness…"

                "But it grieves me to know that I will never see the lady I once knew that laughed as she danced in the moonlight in Caras Galadon…" The son of Ëarendil sighed softly as he sat down beside her and followed her gaze. "Tell me what you are thinking about…" Worried eyes of mithril hue met her profile as he silently continued to question her further.

                "About the first and second age… The young Prince Legolas…" A smile was on her face for a while until her next abstracted thoughts were voiced and she frowned deeply. "Those I lost in Greenwood… and my utter failure as the March warden…"

                The Peredhil frowned deeply with her as he looked at her steadily. "You need to talk about this Arithil…"

                "No…"

                "Please? You're holding it all inside… I don't want to lose you to grief!" Looking up at the raven-haired lord in surprise, Ithil almost feel from her perch. His eyes were wide with both compassion and worry and it made her heart jump. "Would it make you feel better Ithil if I told you that you weren't alone?"

                Silver blue eyes widened as she voiced her next question softly. "Alone in what hîr nin?"

                Dropping his eyes to the stone beneath them, she saw the color of his eyes change slightly to match the gray hue of the rock's surface. "You told me the night after my… wedding… that I stole something from you. Lest it was a dream… tell me now, was I dreaming?"

                Ithil quickly looked away and shook her head. "It was no dream." Why did he have to bring this up now?

                "Then your grief is my fault. If I told you that I returned your affection, would it not just hurt you further? Please explain things to me… I can heal the body, but not the heart if the heart is not willing to be healed. Do you just want to die?" At the drop of her head, he nearly choked. "You do…"

                "In a way… I do. I'm sorry. And whether or not you return my affection does not matter." Tears filled her eyes but did not fall as she spoke softly. The hair she considered rather mangled fell into her eyes hiding her face from his view. "I know you love Celebrian. And so do I. I want nothing more than both of you to be happy. Maybe someday I can say my feelings will fade away."

                Elrond gave her a disbelieving look. He knew very well it was nearly impossible to just forget. It had been far past six centuries and he still harbored rather strong feelings for her. But unlike her, he had someone else that he loved and that supported him. Ithil on the other hand did everything to support the world, but never let anyone support her. "Sweet Arithil… will you ever let someone help you?"

                Would she? She about killed the poor Haldir with her clinginess during her recovery. He hadn't complained, but she knew how much it hurt him to see her like that. She didn't want to see that sort of pain in anyone ever again. Not on her account at the very least… "Probably not hîr nin… I won't lie to you." Slowly rising to her feet, she then dipped down and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead after seeing the look of desperation in his eyes. "Worry not about me… Just love my sister and I will be happy." With that said, she then slipped away from his sight leaving both to think in solitude. 

~*~ 

                "What is it Ithil?" Celebrian gave her a worried look from her spot on her bed with Arwen sitting primly on the floor before her. Gentle hands weaved the dark hair magnificently even as the mother and daughter duo stared up at Ithil with wide identical pools of sapphire blue. 

                "I just wanted to see you before I left…" Ithil spoke softly as she drifted into the room in her loose riding clothes that she'd acquired in Greenwood to aid in some sort of comfort when moving. Elrond had done all he could, and she needn't stay any longer. Once again her entourage, though thoroughly spoiled in Imladris, were growing restless. They all yearned for Lorien, even Ithil. She especially wanted to see the parents she'd almost lost when she'd dallied near Mandos. But the main reason resided some where between wanting to escape Elrond and wanting to be sure that Haldir was well.

                Arwen looked up at her aunt forlornly and Ithil knew that the young elf wanted to hug her. But with Celebrian working on her hair, she knew that was impossible. "You've only been here a week Aunt Ithil… won't you stay a bit longer?" 

                "Nay pen-neth… I miss adar and nana… but I would like it if you and your brothers came back with me." Ithil smiled at the thought and could already see the excitement in the young maiden's eyes.

                "Really? You mean it? Can we nana?" Looking up at her mother as Celebrian finished her work, the lady of the dawn could not help but smile at the beautiful pleading eyes. "I've always wanted to travel with Aunt Ithil!"

                Celebrian thought for a moment before smiling and giving a slight nod. It might be nice to have some time alone with Elrond. "Only if your ada says it's all right. Why don't you go ask him while I talk with my sister?"

                The youngest Peredhil quickly jumped to her feet beaming as she hurried from the room. It was true that Arwen was definitely one of the fairest elves in all of Arda well deserving her nickname the Evenstar. Arwen Undómiel, youngest child of Elrond and Celebrian, and just as fair, if not more than her older brothers. The entire family was absolutely stunning. "They grown up so beautifully…"

                "And they adore you." Rising to her feet, Celebrian looked as though she was floating instead of walking across the room. Looking up at her sister a long moment, she then brushed back the shorter pieces of silvery white hair with a look of sadness in her deep cerulean eyes. 

                "Leave it muinthel nin…" Sighing softly, Ithil backed away from the gentle touch as guilt troubled her. How could Celebrian be so kind to her and loving when she harbored such feelings for her husband? Turning to face the large mirror set upon her sister's vanity, her eyes became heavy at what she saw. There was no doubt that she was still beautiful, but she looked so frail and broken at that moment. The glow that normally poured off of her was completely gone and the light in her eyes was almost completely dead. Her once gorgeous waist length hair was in her mind butchered now. Yes, hair would grow back… but the emotional value it held still hurt. 

                A gentle hand lighted her shoulder then before slender arms pulled her into a warm hug. "I love you Ithil… You're my big sister. You were there for me even when ada and nana could not be. The only true constant I've had in my life was you… please… I know this has been hard, but don't give up hope. What would I do without you?" The question echoed in Ithil's head before she finally pulled away before turning to face Celebrian.

                "I will survive, but I am too tired." Too tired for what? She couldn't go to Valinor because Galadriel and Celeborn wanted her there. They needed her in Lorien. Though, the thing was, she didn't want to be in Lorien. She wanted to see them, that was true, but she didn't want to stay. The people loved her too much. They loved her so much that many left this world all for her. They never should have gone to Greenwood…

                But, it was then that Celebrian seemed to read her mind and merely shook her head. "Do not let their deaths be in vain. Think not on their deaths, but on the life you saved. The child Legolas adores you now… Speaking of him…" The blonde elf smiled as she crossed to the vanity and picked up a letter holding it up to Ithil. "While you were gone, the servants couldn't find you, so they left it with me. It seems the little prince is already missing you."

                Ithil actually blushed as she gingerly took the letter into her shaking hand. As Celebrian had said, it had the crest of the Greenwood royal family upon it, and she was pretty sure it was from the young prince. Breaking the seal, she unrolled it only to find two letters, one in the script she knew to be Thranduil's and one that she was pretty sure belonged to Legolas. Giving a soft chuckle, she then moved to sink into one of the chairs in the room pulling her feet up into the chair with her. "One from father and son it seems…"

                "My you are popular." Celebrian giggled as she then sat on the floor before her sister's chair looking up at her expectantly. "Will you read them to me?"

                At the childish light of fascination in Celebrian's eyes, Ithil couldn't help but grin. It felt like they were both young again and she was reading a story to her beloved sibling. "All right, just this once. Thranduil or Legolas first?"

                The golden blonde laughed as she leaned her head back against Ithil's leg that lay crossed in the chair. "Thranduil, lets save the best for last shall we?"

                Ithil giggled for the first time in centuries before looking down at the letter in her hands. "Lady Ithil o Lothlorien, March warden of the Golden Wood. Since your departure I've heard nothing from my son except your name, often accompanied by that other elf Haldir's name. It's growing rather annoying as the days wear on. I do hope that you will take him off my hands soon, for it will mean a great deal to him and relieve me of my headache." Almost simultaneously the sisters laughed at the blunt and straight to the point way that Thranduil used in this matter. "On other matters, I wish to thank you again for saving his life. I have sent a formal word of gratitude to your parents as well. Perhaps in time our relations will grow stronger in the future. Should you need anything hesitate not to ask. Sincerely, Thranduil king of Greenwood the Great." The silver blonde paused for a moment before grinning. "P.S. Will it be all right with you if I sent Legolas to Lorien as soon as you head home from Imladris?" 

                Celebrian giggled inanely at the thought of the great elven king begging anyone for anything. "That was interesting. Very much out of character I would say."

                "Indeed. Now for young Legolas?" The blonde nodded eagerly as Ithil shuffled the parchments and stared at the forced elegant hand of the young prince. It was lovely penmanship, but much to old for one his age. Though, she herself had suffered his fate and knew how he felt all too well. "Lady Ithil, I hope that you are doing well now that Lord Elrond is tending to you. I hear he is the best healer in Arda. Is that true? A lot of the court here says he's rather scary…" Once again the sisters giggled at the thought of Elrond as some scary tyrant. "But since he's your brother by marriage, I guess it will be ok. I've practiced really hard as you asked me to! But I'm still not nearly as good as you." Ithil smiled and she knew that Celebrian was smiling as well. The letter proved to be rather long and not nearly as to the point as Thranduil's had been. The two sisters heard about everything from his first archery lesson to how his brother's and sisters constantly tormented him. It was rather sweet, and the two sisters could definitely relate. Maybe not with the brothers part, but certainly all of his other problems. After a long time, Ithil finally reached the last sentence and nearly giggled through it. "I've been bugging adar constantly to let me go see you. Do you think he'll give in? Love, Legolas Thranduilion." 

                "I think he gave in." Celebrian snickered before shifting to turn around and look up at her now smiling sister. "I know that would cheer you up. Why don't you take the twins and Arwen to Lorien and pick the young prince up? It's a bit out of the way, but I know that you want to. It will do you some good to be surrounded by four very adoring elves that would kiss the ground you walked on if you asked." Ithil turned bright read as her younger sister grinned. Finally standing to her feet, she then crossed the room to the door smiling softly. "Why don't you write them back while I go and tell Elrond? Certainly if I get the twins in on the begging as well, he could hardly say no." The lady of the dawn then giggled as she left the room in search of her children and husband leaving Ithil all alone. 

                Staring at the letter in her hand, she couldn't help but grin. Celebrian was right. Though that came as no surprise to her. Getting to her feet, she then crossed the room to Elrond's desk and pulled out paper and quill. Staring at the blank sheet of paper, she sighed and shook her head. She felt like a child all over again. Suddenly the urge to return home hit her full force. It would be wonderful to spend some time with her niece and nephews along with the young prince… But the thought of seeing Haldir again was another thing she looked forward to. It was high time she at least tried to put her life back together. 

~*~

_Chapter Seven:_

Gwathren Galad – Shadowy Reflection (or dim reflection)

Taur nin – my king

Naneth - mother


	8. Echui

Whoa… that took me a long time. Thank you to those that are still sticking with me. I hope this chapter is satisfactory. And to let you all know I've worked it all out to where there are no slash pairings in the fic at all. *smiles* I hope that is a good thing, let me know if it isn't. Once again I'm sorry for the delay. This chapter was a lot harder to write than I thought it would be. I think things will get easier here on out. Hopefully after school is out I can get this done faster. Enjoy! Tears of the Moon 

Chapter Eight: Echui

~ Take me away, Take me away, I've got nothing left to say 

_Just take me away… ~_

[The Third Age, the solar year 600 – The Golden Wood of Lothlorien] 

                A gentle wind swept through the ancient trees of Lothlorien as a motley group enjoyed the chuckling sounds of the Nimrodel as it tripped and gurgled over the rocks in the riverbed. The smallest figure stood smiling next to the bank his golden hair sparkling and blending with the light of Anor. In the elfling's small hands were the white handled knives that the young prince had received from the lady of Lorien. Eyes of startling blue were locked on the elf across from him and they sparked in laughter as the dark haired elf twirled his sword in his right hand. "Are you ready little prince of Greenwood?"

                The elf prince laughed as the eldest Peredhil twin grinned at his current trainee. Not far from the two, Arwen sat quietly in the midst of a patch of white daisies humming as she braided the flowers delicately into a crown. Happiness and content seemed to settle on the atmosphere as the two sparring elf's began their dance of mock combat, the older relenting graciously for the younger inexperienced warrior. The sight altogether calmed the heart of the silver haired elf's heart as she leaned heavily against an old Mallorn, glacier colored eyes shifting with their every movement.

To her side, Elrohir sat solemnly not saying a word as his eyes followed his twin and the prince next to the river. Occasionally Ithil saw his eyes wander to his sister or the sky as though nothing really caught his attention. Instead he was dutifully watching over each of them including his aunt. Ithil had to admit that her body still ached at times, but as the weeks went by, even that became less noticeable. But whether that was because she was healing or because of distraction, she wasn't all that sure. For since her return to the Golden Wood, she'd had plenty of distractions. 

                Good or bad? The lady of the moonlight couldn't even decide that much. Thranduil had greeted her warmly enough, and provided them with all the supplies they needed along with the offer of extra guardians to travel along. She really couldn't blame him; it was his youngest son that he was committing into her care. It was his favorite son for that matter, for of the three, Legolas was the only one that resembled him the most. But the aid really wasn't needed, especially since Elrond had already added to her company of Lorien elves since all of his children were traveling with her. That had been expected though. 

                From there they'd traveled on to Lothlorien and the atmosphere had been filled with the happy laughter and chatter of the young noble elves. Legolas had nearly fallen off of his horse in amazement at the sight of the Golden Wood. His excitement alone had caused the daughter of Galadriel to laugh softly in mirth. Celebrian had been right; the children had done a great deal for her aching heart. But the encounter that she had been dreading the most was the one with her parents. 

                They had been rather quiet over the matter, though they greeted her warmly telling her how glad they were to have her back alive and well. There had even been a feast that night in celebration, but even still the shadow refused to let go of her heart completely. It would take a lot of time to escape the cold grips of Mandos and the horrible nightmares that filled her unconscious thoughts. But it was at that feast that she saw something that had shocked her in such a way, that even now she couldn't shake the confusion. Haldir had run to her. He had run to her and hugged her so tightly that she didn't know if she'd lost her breath from the impact or from the pure shock. Had she worried him that much? 

                Well, whatever the case, his actions surprised even himself, and she'd seen little of him since then. It didn't help matters that the Galadrim had all gaped at him and soon chased him down wanting to know what it was all about. Shaking her head slowly, she finally turned her head in order to focus on the youngest twin with a look of concern. Her problems could wait, for now she would just focus on her beloved nephew. "What is bothering you Elrohir?"

                As the young blonde prince erupted in laughter, the middle child of Elrond faintly smiled before looking up at Ithil feigning a look of nonchalance. "Nothing is the matter. Elladan is busy with Prince Legolas, and I am too tired to do much else."

                Arching a silvery brow slowly, the ancient elf then turned to watch as the blonde elf poked the dark haired elf that lay on the ground playing dead. "I know you better than that Elrohir. Is it about Glorfindel?"

                The silver toned eyes slowly dimmed as they lowered to the ground in silent defeat. "So you heard too?" 

                "I fear in our family, nothing remains a secret."

                "You mean like you and ada?" The pure innocence in his voice floored her and she had self-consciously placed a hand over her heart to see if it were still breathing.

                "I'll tell you about that some other day. For now, tell me what is troubling you and I'll see if I can be of any help." The tone was soft and even as she quickly diverted the subject from the sudden outburst on the younger twin's behalf. 

                Elrohir fell silent a long moment before giving a long sigh and shaking his head. "He avoids me like the plague. Aunt Ithil… I didn't announce my undying love or anything. I merely stated that I was greatly fond of him and that I could love him." Ithil nodded slowly and fell deep into thought as she was pinned by his worried yet inquisitive gaze.

                "So it's just a crush you mean?"

                A rush of warmth ran into his fair cheeks as he then fidgeted with his tunic. "Indeed."

                "Then tell him so. It will take a lot of the stress off of him. There's a reason for every reaction that people have. I'm sure he has very good reason to react as he does. Be patient young one…" Elrohir nodded slowly to this and sighed as he turned his attention back to his siblings only to blink when he noticed the blonde elf Cúrolend taking a seat beside Arwen giggling softly. When had she gotten there? Arching a dark brow slowly at this, he then saw her cerulean eyes flicker over to Elladan as she conversed with his younger sister. 

                Furrowing his brow at this before turning then to look at Elladan whom regarded the blonde with a haughty grin before returning to his pupil. This caused the younger twin to roll his eyes and shake his head. Now the older would show off and eventually, as always make a fool of himself. "Is it just me or do those two have a very strange relationship?"

                Ithil looked up from her reverie and blinked, as she looked first at Elladan; then she looked at Cúrolend. "You're very observant Elrohir…" The daughter of Galadriel then laughed softly as she reached out a hand and pushed his dark ebony hair behind an ear affectionately. "Cúrolend has quite a 'crush' on your twin. As for your brother, I haven't figured him out yet. The two of them are so flirtatious that I was sure they'd hate each other."

                Elrohir chuckled softly at this thought before adding gently. "Both are extremely self-centered and haughty."

                "Indeed they are." Ithil laughed at this but cut short as a hand gently lighted her shoulder. Startled, she turned to face the new comer only to meet with the visage of her mother. As always her expression was stoic though her deep blue eyes sparkled with the depth of her years and the knowledge she possessed. "Nana… Is something the matter?"

                "I want to speak with you. May I steal you away?" Galadriel looked up slowly and smiled airily at the sight of her grandchildren and the young Greenwood prince enjoying the afternoon. The lady of the wood even thought of Cúrolend as a grandchild, for through Ithil, she'd grown close to Elen and his family taking them in to be her family as well. It was hard to believe, but the Lady Galadriel had a weakness for the idea of family and would take care of any stray elfling that she could. But it had delighted her to add Elen to her family for she had always wanted a son. 

                Ithil could only smile at her mother as she nodded her head. "Of course Nana." 

                Galadriel finally drew her gaze back to her eldest daughter before nodding slowly in return as she spoke softly. "Meet me in my garden in an hour." There was something in her tone that made Ithil blink and tilt her head in curiosity. But any questions that would have been asked were lost as the lady of the Golden Wood disappeared from her sight. 

                "Is something wrong Aunt Ithil?" Elrohir gave her a worried look as the silver haired elf turned slowly to gaze upon her nephew. Her silver-blue eyes focused slowly upon him before she finally seemed to draw herself into the present. "What do you think grandmother wants?" 

                Shaking her head slowly, Ithil rose to her feet and gave a soft sigh. "I really don't know pen-lend. I'll tell you when I find out." The daughter of Galadriel then winked before turning to follow in her mother's retreat. Tell you siblings and prince Legolas I'll be back as soon as I can." At his nod, she then disappeared into the background just as her mother had moments before. Silver hued eyes stared on after her for a long time before the young elf finally gave an exasperated sigh. It seemed now that he was the only one with no one…

~*~

                The wind had picked up in the short walk to Galadriel's garden, and Ithil felt a chill run up her spine. Something felt strange upon the air, and it tickled at her senses. Not really because it spoke of danger, but because something was going to surprise her. Of the two of Galadriel's children, Ithil was the most like her in many ways. The smallest of things she could pick up by the surroundings alone for her spirit was sensitive to everything, even change. 

                Her gait slowed then as she trudged deeper into the elaborate field of Niphredils that grew beautifully thick in Caras Galadhon. Only in Caras Galadhon… Smiling lightly at this, the silver haired elf managed to shake the feeling and deeply took into her lungs, the scent of the lovely white blooms. But the reverie was short lived as her eyes caught the glint of sunlight on metal. Turning her head sharply in that direction, Ithil's eyes found themselves staring upon her sword's elegantly etched blade as it stood leaning against a tree. How had it got there? Moving to it slowly, she paused as her hand nearly took hold of the hilt. She hadn't lifted her sword in a very long time. In truth, she had never wanted to again.

                "Pick it up." With a jerk, Ithil looked around to find the authoritative voice that seemed to fill her entire being with the command. Why hadn't she seen her sooner? Turning fully to her mother's figure, the younger elf suddenly gaped at what she saw. There before her stood her mother. But the lady looked nothing like the elven lady that Ithil knew. This elven lady wore only a pair of simple gray leggings, a white satin shirt and a matching gray tunic over it. The beautiful silver streaked sunlight hair was half pulled up and braided to keep her hair from her fair face, and a long elegant sword was held strongly within her right hand's gasp. "Do not stare so iell-nin, pick up your sword." 

                Suddenly, it all clicked that Galadriel was challenging her. There was no hint of the high elven lady in those startling sapphire eyes before her, only the glint of a warrior waiting for their challenge to be accepted. Right then, they were no longer mother and daughter. "What are you trying to accomplish Nana…?"

                Cerulean eyes narrowed slightly as a graceful step was taken forward. "I've been attentive… I've seen how you have avoided your sword. I've seen how you won't even train the young Greenwood prince like you promised you would. You fear to be a warrior again. You fear your own failure. And I won't allow you to waste away in your grief and self pity." Galadriel frowned deeply as she took another step closer. "You worry everyone who loves you with the distance you've put between yourself and others… You're even too blind to see that someone is in love with you." 

                Ithil choked at this thought and looked to her mother with wide glacier blue eyes. "What on Arda are you talking about Nana?" Stepping back reflexively, Ithil found that she finally understood why Eärwen had named her daughter 'Nerwen'. Galadriel was intimidating, and her steps were sure and calculated unlike anything Ithil had ever seen. It was now obvious to her where she'd gotten her prowess in battle. Staring at the menacing blade in her mother's hand, the young lady of the moonlight groaned inwardly. She knew that Galadriel would not injure her seriously, but she was aware that she wouldn't be let out of this without at least small injuries. 

                "I'll warn you one last time. Iuithalye macil." With that said, the elegant lady of light launched forward with such grace that Ithil swore it was a swan taking to flight. Anyone else would have been dazzled, even mesmerized by the action alone, except for Ithil. The action sent her mind into autopilot and she quickly spun about lightly grabbing a hold of her sword's hilt. Never stopping, she finished the complete circle lifting the sword to elegantly meet the blow of her mother's sword. Why? Why was Galadriel forcing her into something she didn't want to do?

                It was then the delicate dance began. Loud sounds of metal crashing together filled the air and caused the birds to stop in all of their songs. The noise was both deafening and filled with the pain and melancholy that filled both of their hearts. Ithil's own heart screamed in torment with each swipe she made with her elven blade. More tears ran down her cheeks with each blow she dealt and received. She was breaking… All the fear that she'd been hiding from was now pouring down upon her, and all the images of her failure, those she'd lost in battle, and the voices of the spiders all came back to her now like a tsunami of exquisite pain. "PUTTA!"  Even through her shrill cries, Galadriel wouldn't stop.

                Long before she'd summoned Ithil to the garden, the lady of light knew exactly what she had been planning to do. She knew how much pain was being locked inside of her daughter's heart, and with each cry and each tear, she felt her heart sink to terrible levels. But her face betrayed no emotion. Perhaps she had pushed things too far. Perhaps this hadn't been the best idea… But something had needed to be done. "Let go of it all Ithil… you stop. Stop hiding everything." The tone was cruel and unrelenting, but any could tell it was from the heart, and certainly in Ithil's best interest. 

                Yet, even through all the mass of jumbled emotions and excruciating pain, the flurry of movement never stopped. Neither was holding back. Galadriel was sparing nothing from this and gave her all, and Ithil held no inhibition in her actions. Ithil was fighting to save her life. It was a battle that should have been fought a long time ago. It was a battle she needed to win. And the more they fought, the more things she'd kept hidden began to surface. "AMIN TEVE LLE!" Galadriel winced slightly at the imperative tone but never faltered. "You killed me at the end of the last age!"  

                No reply came as the two beautiful elven ladies came together again in a violent blow. Galadriel's eyes only saddened slightly and she had to look away momentarily. It was then that she realized that they weren't alone. Sapphire met with midnight and her heart stopped. Of all the people to come see what was going on, it had to be him. "Ithil…" 

                But even with the warning tone, Ithil went on crying out in her pain. "You knew! You knew I loved him! But you offered him Celebrian's hand instead! SINTE LLE!" Even Ithil hadn't realized she'd harbored so much until that moment. "You picked the one person I could never deny anything from! You used MY SISTER against me! You doomed me to this grief! HOW DARE YOU TELL ME TO LET GO!" Launching forward in hate and fury, the tears ran in waves down her porcelain cheeks unyielding. 

                Galadriel jumped back in surprise and felt her back ram hard into a tree barely having time to raise her sword to hold off her daughter's attack. It was too late, Haldir had heard. Maybe it had been the lady of light's surprise, but it was more than likely the slight gasp that escaped the current March warden that caught Ithil's attention. For in that moment, she looked up and met his eyes fully surprise evident in their depths. Parting her lips, she wanted to say something, anything to soothe the torrents of undistinguishable emotions that roared in his midnight blue eyes. But nothing came out, nothing at all. Dropping her sword, it fell to the ground heavily, and Ithil could hear Galadriel taking a deep breath only to hold it. 

                It took a moment, but the Galadrim finally steeled his eyes and pushed out all of the previous emotion hiding it behind his hardened and arrogant façade. "I take it everything is well here?" He paused barely a second before continuing hurriedly. "Very well then. I'm not needed here." That said, he spun about and started to march away.

                "Haldir!" For a moment he stopped, he even tilted his head to the side and listened, but when no words came he continued on his way. "Haldir…" Confusion swept over her to a point that she didn't even realize how much the outburst had lightened her heart. The darkness was now lightening, and suddenly things were becoming much, much clearer than they had before.

                Galadriel could only sigh as she gently pushed away from the tree she'd so recently been pressed against. "Ithil…" The voice was gentle touched with a depth of concern that Ithil had never heard before in all her life. Ithil… Daughter of Celeborn and Galadriel, born in the first age. But after all those centuries… She still didn't know her mother. She still didn't know herself. Dropping her head slowly, she barely registered the moment when Galadriel pulled her into her arms. Hugging her closely, the golden haired lady of Lothlorien slowly swept an elegant hand through the silver hair. "It'll be all right… Haldir just needs you to explain things to him…" But there once again was no response. There were no more tears to cry, all Ithil could do was lean against her mother and tremble from her exertion.

                "I didn't mean it Nana…"

                "I know…"

                "I love you…"

                "I love you too, iell-nin…"

~*~

                Celeborn had been watching, and he hadn't been surprised. As the whole scene unfolded, his heart ached to a point that he had to clasp a hand over his chest. The lord of the Golden Wood could feel every beat of his heart as it rang even into his ears unmercifully. This had been needed, he knew that. But why did it have to hurt so much? Galadriel told him to stay out of it, and he was doing just that. The former elf of Doriath had protested, for it had been nearly two ages since his wife had even touched her sword. Why now did she decide to take it up again? Even something this tedious, yet so important, didn't seem a good enough reason for the lady of light to lift her sword. Why couldn't he have done it?

                That was an easy answer, even though he didn't want to admit it. Galadriel was the one that asked Elrond if he'd consider marrying Celebrian, and therefore, she felt responsible. Shaking his head slowly, he leaned it back against the tree he sat perched within the shading of thick foliage. He didn't even think that Galadriel knew he was there. The order had been put out to the Galadrim to stay away no matter what they heard. He'd issued that order himself. But to his utter bemusement, it seemed the one Galadrim he wanted the farthest away at this point, was the one that showed up. 

                Gritting his teeth together, he cursed inwardly as the swift and cold exchange took place. Indeed, that was not something anyone wanted to learn, much less the one elf that was falling for her. Quickly he observed his wife and daughter before rising nimbly to his feet. Ice blue eyes pinned on the Galadrim's back before he began his silent movement from limb to limb in pursuit of the wayward acting March warden. Galadriel could take care of their daughter, but he felt the pain on Haldir's behalf warranted his attention. If only he'd not been tangled up in the long twisted web that his wife, Ithil and himself had been weaving for centuries. 

                Celeborn sighed soundlessly and finally managed to catch up with the starlight blonde. How did it all come to this? Pushing on a bit harder, he then dropped gracefully to the forest floor right in front of Haldir. Without looking he could tell the Galadrim was completely shocked. Standing tall, the elven lord moved to straighten his tunic before looking up at Haldir without a single emotion present in his features. It was something both he and Galadriel had mastered over time, and it was more often than not needed. "Why are you in such a hurry Haldir?"

                Two very different shades of blue met and stared intently until Haldir finally looked away snorting derisively. "And why are you lurking in the trees hîr nin?" It was then that Celeborn could see just how upset he was. Never in all his years of knowing the younger elf, had Haldir ever spoke to him in such a way. Though they'd been as family, Haldir had always been formal with his lord, and he'd assumed that would never change. That is, until now.

                "I was pursuing you actually." The unchanging tone was flat and smooth but not cold as the lord of the wood watched Haldir move uneasily.

                "Then you must have seen the little scene with your daughter and the Lady."

                "Indeed… And I know of the exchange they had." A light of concern lit the light blue orbs as Celeborn cautiously put a hand upon Haldir's shoulder. It was then he realized that the other elf was shaking. Blinking in slight surprise, he studied the expression on the Galadrim's face and frowned as he saw the tense poise of the jaw. He was clenching his teeth about as hard as he was his fist. "Haldir… you need to know the whole story before you jump to any conclusions…"             

                Turning sharply to glare at his lord, Haldir could no longer think straight nor with hold his tongue. "What is there to think straight about Lord Celeborn? You and Lady Galadriel betrayed your own daughter… and nearly killed her with grief. I never realized until now why she was always so sad, but now I know." Stepping closer, the silver blonde began to tremble visibly. "Now I know why she almost died… why she buried herself in duty. But most of all, now I know why I should never have given her a second thought. Her heart belongs to someone else…"

                Celeborn was shocked. And for the first time, it shone clearly in his features and his bright blue eyes. "Haldir…" The other looked shameful for a brief moment before frowning again. Pushing the lord aside, the Galadrim stomped on with no intent of looking back. "Haldir! You need to understand! It couldn't be any other way…" The silver blonde paused in his retreat but made no other move. "Time had already been written… But you under estimate the capacity of my daughter's heart… she could…"

                "You under estimate it as well. And for that you should be ashamed." Looking slowly over his shoulder, the look in Haldir's eyes finally shattered Celeborn's heart. It told him everything he'd failed to see in the past years of his daughter's life. All the failures and high expectations that he'd placed upon her without a second thought. All that had been far too great on her grief-laden heart. It was true; he'd nearly killed his own beloved daughter. "Forgive me hîr nin." With a slight nod of his head in trained etiquette, Haldir then left without another word leaving a distraught Celeborn to stare off after him.

                "What have I done…?" Dropping his eyes to the forest floor, he soon closed them and forced his breathing to even out. It was time that the three of them all sat down. Sat down and figured this out. Figured out what each of them wanted, then tried to fix the gaping holes that had formed in this age. He only hoped it wasn't too late.

~*~

                A false peace settled over the Golden Wood as the royal family slowly attempted to heal the wounds of days long past. In time though, they found that some of the injuries were too deep and therefore could not be healed. A trust that had once been so strong was lost to the young elven princess. But there was a promise that all could come together again, if only time was taken. But to Galadriel and Celeborn, they knew the time needed would feel like an eternity to them. Though, since it was of their fault, they could ask for no more and no less that what Ithil was willing to give. 

                Yet, of all the things that had ailed the lady of the moonlight in previous, didn't seem to compare to the agony she now suffered. After that confrontation in the garden, Ithil had returned to service among the Galadrim, even took the time to train the young elven prince of Greenwood. All as she had promised was now being done. But all could tell there was a great reluctance in her heart, especially when she was anywhere near Haldir. Not even the company of her beloved niece and nephews could alleviate the pain, which she felt with one glance at the starlight blonde. And had she been silent before, many wondered now if she even remembered how to speak.

                Many just shook their heads and sighed whenever the two crossed paths, for the only exchange they had were twin looks of pure melancholy. Then they would move on with never a word spoken between them. Any ground that had been gained previous, was now lost. The two were now back at the beginning, and neither wished to move forward. Whether this was out of fear, sadness, or pain, no one was really sure. But there was no trying to talk sense into either of them.

                Ithil had become unresponsive and robot like in all of her actions. The only time she even spoke or smiled was in the presence of her family and the young prince. Yet even they knew that Ithil was broken. Torn apart not knowing what to do or say any longer. That was why the whole court became a murmur of rumors and sound when the daughter of Galadriel requested an audience with her parents. Equally so, the lord and lady were confused at such a formal request and sat upon their elegant thrones hand in hand in whispered discussion. "Melda… do you know what this is about?" 

                Galadriel turned to her husband and sent him a look of concern before finally shaking her head. "Nay I do not. She brought this up rather suddenly."  The lady of light then sighed as she looked out over the court and listened carefully to all of the whispered theories that seemed to run rampantly through the small gathering. None seemed plausible, but she did not argue. It had occurred to her long ago that Elves loved gossip, and there was no point in trying to stop it.

                Celeborn sighed then as he sat back in his chair following his wife's cerulean gaze. He had meant to ask another question, but the doors to the great hall opened then in one swift motion revealing his daughter dressed in the attire of the Galadrim. In smooth graceful motions, she entered the room sending a deep hush over the crowd. Not a sound was made as she stood before her parents with a stoic look on her ivory visage. "My Lord and Lady…" Bowing in reverence, one couldn't even tell that they were of kin were it not for the striking resemblance between Celeborn and his daughter. 

                Both great elven figures straightened at her address, and Galadriel took on the look of the stoic lady perfectly aloof to the love she held for her daughter. Or, at least she appeared so, but none could really delve into the lady's mind as she could into theirs. "What brings you before us Lady Ithil?" 

                "Not often do you come before us in such a manner. It must be of great importance." Her father looked at her completely detached from the situation. Was this what she had hoped for? This total denouncement of family for a solitary moment? To request a formal audience was to ask for such, and now that Ithil stood before them, she wasn't sure any longer.

                Taking a deep steadying breath, Ithil finally looked at them with coldness in her icy blue eyes. "I have called for this audience with purpose…" The statement was cut off at the sound of the door opening once again. Turning her head slightly out of habit, her heart stopped when she saw Haldir step in silently and stare at her with something akin to curiosity. Swallowing hard, she then felt her heart tremble in her chest. She'd purposely avoided telling him about this, for she hadn't wanted him there. But now, it was unavoidable. Facing her parents once more, her tone took on an icy edge as she continued. "I come to put in my resignation as March warden of Lothlorien. I no longer wish to lead the people of Lorien in such a manner. The current second in command of the Galadrim is far more capable than I to take care of their lives and this sacred realm." 

                An audible gasp ran through the present company, and the eyes of the lord and lady widened noticeably. This had been totally unexpected. "I did not realize this was your intent…" Celeborn's voice was a bit shaken though sturdy even in his surprise. All this time he'd wanted her to leave the Galadrim, but now that the opportunity presented itself to him, he no longer desired it. 

                "Is this truly what you wish?" Galadriel asked softly as her eyes drifted to the utterly shocked Haldir in the back of the court. The young Galadrim's midnight eyes were widened and his mouth gaped only slightly. 

                "It is. I also request…" Ithil paused as she replayed her decision through her head. "That I have official permission to leave Lorien." If they'd been shocked before, they quite nearly broke out in murmuring at this request.

                "Ithil…" The lord of the Golden Wood stared at her with wide eyes as he studied the resolve in her face. "Where would you go?" 

                "I want to see other realms. Perhaps stay in Greenwood a while. Travel as far as Ered Luin… Where I go, should not matter. Either grant me permission or I'll go without it." Defiance slowly grew within her tone as she stared down Celeborn with all the strength that was left within her. She needed to leave. She needed to redefine who she was without her parents doting on her like a little child. Ithil had seen THREE ages for Illuvatar's sake. 

                "I do not wish us to part on ill terms… you have my reluctant permission." Celeborn's expression fell into one of sadness, but nothing compared to the pain that resounded in Galadriel's eyes. Both knew that they'd pushed her to this, and it was something they would have to learn to deal with.

                Nodding curtly to this, Ithil then gave a slight bow. "Then I leave with Prince Legolas on his return to Greenwood come next sunrise. Thank you." Turning in one fluid motion, the young daughter of the lord and lady swept out of the court only stopping to gaze at the shock filled gaze of pain on Haldir's face. That she hadn't expected. After that, she couldn't get out of the room fast enough.

~*~

                With the morning, came the dread and sadness that had settled upon the realm of Lothlorien. There was no consoling the loss they now all faced. The twins and Arwen, along with the party of Imladris elves were traveling along as far as Greenwood, and would rest there before heading on to Imladris. Ithil could see them below as they saddled the horses and packed their belongings like a bunch of scurrying ants. They sight both comforted her and caused her heart to tighten all at once. Shifting on the balcony she stood upon, she then pressed her weight against the railing in exhaustion. 

                The lord and lady had promised to see her off, and she knew she'd caused them great pain. Galadriel hadn't even been able to speak to her for hours after hearing the request. And speechlessness was not a common attribute of the lady of light. But Ithil had made up her mind and there was no turning back. She needed this more than anything. She was sure of that. After all, this wasn't goodbye forever. "Ithil…" 

                A soft inquisitive voice broke into her thoughts and for a moment she was completely spell bound. It had been so long since she'd heard that voice. Months even, maybe even more than that had passed. Moving to face the figure in the doorway, she felt her heart sink at the broken elf standing before her. There wasn't a trace of the haughty elf she'd once known. Not even a glimpse of his arrogant repose was in the endless depths of midnight blue. "Aye, Haldir?" 

                "Why?"

                "Because I need to… I need to rebuild my life all over again." 

                Defiance washed over his face as the once saddened expression turned to anger. "Why can't you do that here?" 

                "There are too many memories here." 

                "You're just running away!" 

                Narrowing her eyes for a moment, she wanted to snap back and hurt him. Hurt him the way she was hurting then, but something stopped her as she finally shook her head. "Yes… I am." Moving forward slowly, she stopped just before him and noticed that his hands were shaking from the over load of emotions she knew he was battling. "Please forgive me Haldir… you are the one person I don't want to hurt." It was true. Ithil felt no guilt over hurting her parents, but there was abundant guilt where Haldir was concerned.

                "Then why are you leaving?" The once proud elf dropped his head and stared hard at the ground. She could tell he was losing his footing in the argument and that seemed to cut her deeply.

                "I'm not leaving to hurt you. That's not my intent. Please try to understand. There are things I need to overcome…"

                "So you're running off? Probably even to Imladris where _he is?" _

                Oh, she'd forgotten he'd found out about that. Taking a deep shaking breath she finally smiled at him lightly. "He was the last thing on my mind at the moment. And no, I plan not to set a foot in Imladris…" 

                A look of confusion washed over the younger elf as he studied her silently. He didn't know what to think. He didn't even know if he should believe her. Though, he knew he could. Haldir knew that he could trust her completely with all that he was. "Will you come back?" 

                Her breath caught in her chest as she studied his softening features. There was something there she'd never seen before and it almost made her want to stay right there in that spot forever. "I will…" Leaning forward, she paused barely a breath away from him. When he didn't move away, she smiled lightly and closed the gap pressing a chaste but loving kiss upon his cheek. "I promise."

                A rush of warmth ran into Haldir's cheeks at the innocent contact, and a sudden impulse rushed through him he'd never felt before. In what seemed like one fluid motion, the new March warden slipped a hand over his cheek only to brace the back of her neck allowing the silky hair to slip like water through his fingers. From there he gently pulled her toward him and met her lips halfway with his own. Neither knew how long they stayed like that kissing in what seemed to be in awe and reverence of the other stealing the very breath from their chests. Finally pulling away, wide eyes of midnight met the slightly dazed counterpart of ice blue. "I… I'm sorry!" With that he pulled away and took a quick step back. "Please hurry back." That said, the starlight blonde ran from the balcony into the shadowed halls leaving Ithil to stand there totally at a loss, his name on her lips.

~*~

_Chapter Eight:_

Echui – Awakening (Sindarin)

Iuithalye macil – Use your sword (Quenya)

Putta – Stop (Quenya)

Amin teve lle – I hate you (Quenya)

Sinte lle – You knew (Quenya)

Melda – beloved (Quenya)


End file.
